


Blood and Wine

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU typical violence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Transformation, Bad ass Ignis, Blood Drinking, Discussions of vampirism, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Ignis being violent - because let's face it - he really knows how, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Supernatural Elements, elemancy, explicit for a reason, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 45,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: Ignis Scientia thought he may have finally found a partner.At least, he hoped it was so.At well over thousand years of age it was about time.  And he was lonely.  Oh, so very lonely.They hadn’t met, he hadn’t even had a glimpse of the other immortal, but he could scent him, he could feel his presence.  So close.  So tantalisingly close.  It was like hearing an extra beat of his heart.  A song echoing in his head.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of a vampiric world. I draw from familiar traditions, but I have thrown in a few of my own, some that have similarities with the A/B/O trope in regards to claim bites and scents.  
> I am several chapters ahead, but I will be updating a little more slowly than my usual to allow me to stay far enough ahead to feel comfortable. Characters will be added as they appear further into the story, but for now the list consists of those who I have met so far. The same with the tags, if you are familiar with my work, you will know I very rarely write IgNoct without smut, so if you don't want to read that, I would suggest backing away now, rather than get into it and then have to confront Ignis and Noct naked and doing rude things to each other.  
> Noct is a relatively new Vampire at around 100 years of age, Ignis, on the other hand is much older, wiser and more powerful.  
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask, and I will try to answer them, unless I have addressed it in a future chapter. If that is the case, I'll let you know.

 

  Ignis Scientia thought he may have finally found a partner.

  At least, he hoped it was so.

  At well over thousand years of age it was about time.  And he was lonely.  Oh, so very lonely.

  They hadn’t met, he hadn’t even had a glimpse of the other immortal, but he could scent him, he could feel his presence.  So close.  So tantalisingly close.  It was like hearing an extra beat of his heart.  A song echoing in his head.

  The other had announced his residence in the city with a waft of scent, spicy and sweet, sandalwood and leather, something that went straight to Ignis’ gut.  His heart thumped so hard he thought it would leap from his chest.  His blood raced through his veins and colour bloomed upon his pale cheeks for the first time in centuries.  He’d sent out his own scent in welcome, gentle and unassuming, just to let the _other_ know that he was there and accepted his presence, would not challenge him.  A subtle invitation to meet, should the other desire it.

  The thought he’d received in return to the invitation was ‘soon’.  And a warmth accompanied the thought that thrilled Ignis like he had not experienced for many years.  Decades?  Centuries?

  It was so very easy to become bored when one has centuries to experience everything.

  He’d smiled to himself and wandered about his city, not feeling the need to feed, it was rare that he did so, smirking about the misconception that vampires required blood every night to exist.  Ignis only needed feed when the desire struck, or, as had happened once, when he had been injured by another of his kind.  Blood kept him from aging, yet Ignis wasn’t particularly vain, he didn’t mind the odd grey hair or wrinkle, it helped him blend in.  As did his glasses, no longer necessary, more an aesthetic thing since he had been turned.  He’d met vampires that fed continually and had been perturbed by their unnaturally smooth skin.  They didn’t look…real.  Like wax work figures.  Until one saw the fangs and became aware of exactly what they were.

  Ignis looked around thirty, which suited him perfectly.  He drank just enough to maintain that façade, to drink more would reverse the process and make him seem younger.  That was distinctly unappealing.  Looking this age drew a certain type of lover that met his needs while he waited for the other vampire that would be his mate, the one who would sing to his soul.  Gender didn’t matter to a vampire, desire did and Ignis welcomed these days where sexual freedom made things so much easier for his kind.

  He passed a store front and caught sight of himself, his eyes shining preternaturally bright, the green almost fluorescent in the dim light of the street and he chuckled to himself.  He was excited at the prospect of meeting this other vampire that had made his city home.  Still, to keep himself as nondescript as possible, he cast his gaze down, letting his hair fall over his forehead as he thrust his hands into his pockets and ambled on, keeping to the shadows as he made his way down streets and alleyways.  

  The daggers that he carried were more for show than anything, if he were accosted he would brandish them and most times the assailant would flee, however on the odd occasion when someone felt stupidly brave, Ignis felt no compunction about ripping out a throat.  His own little contribution to keeping crime down.

  As he wandered close to the docks, the scent hit him again and he swung his gaze around the area, trying to discern the other’s presence.  It looked like he was alone, but he knew it was not the case.

  “Hello,” he whispered, knowing he’d be heard.

  “Hi,” reached his ears, equally hushed.  Ignis smiled, enough so that his sharp fangs poked though.  The hint of nerves from the tone made Ignis settle himself on a bench by the pier and send out calming notes with his scent.

  “You needn’t be shy, I have no intention of challenging you, and I don’t believe that is what you want either.”  He patted the bench beside him, knowing even if the other couldn’t __see__  what he’d done, he would sense it.  “Join me, if you wish,” he murmured as his eyes pierced the darkness by a warehouse at the other end of the pier.  Impenetrable to normal human eyes, Ignis could distinguish the vampire’s shape and he smiled softly, tilting his head in question.

  “Do you mind if I stay here…for now?  I’m not used to our kind being…nice,” the other whispered.

  “It is perfectly fine, whatever is most comfortable for you,” Ignis answered, crossing one long leg over the other.  “I am Ignis.”

  “Uhh, I’m Noctis, or Noct,” his new acquaintance murmured as he inched closer, still hidden deep in the shadows.

  “Oh, what a perfectly lovely name for one of our kind, I am pleased to meet you,” Ignis smiled, giving the slightest of bows towards Noct.

  “You seem…different…and you smell amazing,” Noct blurted, taking another step towards where Ignis sat.

  Ignis threw back his head and laughed, a deep throaty chuckle that had Noct sending out another waft of spicy, sweet scent, tinged with wonder.  “You are refreshingly direct…have you never heard a vampire laugh before?”

  “Umm, no, the ones I know were all kinda grumpy and mopey,” Noct whispered.

  “Oh, that is a shame, but if nothing else, the centuries have taught me that it is best to find pleasure in whatever I can, even the simple things, so I laugh easily.  Is that why you came here, Noct, to get away from the mopey, grumpy vampires?”

  “Yeah, I heard it was quiet here, no turf wars, seems to be true,” Noct stepped out of the deepest of the shadows and Ignis could make out his form better, slim, lithe and with blue eyes that burned bright through the dim light.

  “I like it quiet, so it stays that way,” Ignis shrugged eloquently, he’d fought hard in the early days to force out those who would create chaos.

  “This is _your_  city, Ignis?” Noct asked, slipping close so quickly the breeze ruffled Ignis’ ashy brown locks.  He stood in front of Ignis, looking down, waiting for the answer.  Ignis smiled up at him, pleased with how quickly Noct had approached.  He scanned Noct’s face, noting the beautiful sweep of thick lashes, the plush lips, his pale skin.  He was stunning.

  Ignis shrugged again, “some would say it is, I merely live here.”

  “So, if I want to stay, you won’t have a problem with that?” Noct asked, sitting beside his new friend.

  “You are not the challenging type, I rather think that we will get along nicely, Noct,” he smiled, fangs bright in the dark and he got an answering spiky smile from the raven-haired vampire beside him.

  “Yeah, I think we will,” Noct grinned, running his tongue over one of his fangs sending a little spike of arousal through Ignis and another grin graced Noct’s face as the scent of it reached him.  “Yeah, we definitely will,” Noct murmured and Ignis smiled coyly.

  “Shall I show you around, Noct,” Ignis said, rising from the bench and extending his long fingered hand.

  Noct took it, “yeah, I’d like that,” he said, keeping hold of Ignis’ hand as they left the docks.

 

  Ignis showed Noct his favourite places, beautiful little spots, some unknown to the humans below, like the perch that gave an unobstructed view of the city atop the palace, or beside the little pond on the outskirts of the city.  Then he showed Noct where he drew his victims from when he felt the need to feed.

  “I take from the criminal element, when I wish to, I have found the desire to drink has lessened over the years, I don’t need it to survive, so only take when it strikes me.  Feeding in this way keeps me unnoticed,” he explained.

  “Huh, that’s kinda cool, Ignis, I tried cattle for a while, but…it’s not…I dunno.  Would you mind if I do as you do, and take the bad guys, I don’t drink much either, don’t see the point.”

  “I think the city is large enough that with our habits, no-one should notice us,” Ignis smiled down at the shorter vampire, “I must say, I am looking forward to having a friend, one that knows who I really am, it will be refreshing not to have to explain away certain behaviours.”

  Noct gazed up at him shyly, the blue of his eyes flashing bright for a moment, before a sadness crossed his features.  Vampires tend to the melancholic, so Ignis had found, yet Noct did not seem the type.

  He frowned and Noct tried to cover, yet his whole being was reflecting that sadness, the soft smell of wet earth hitting his nostrils, he could see that Ignis was concerned and gave him a tight smile.

  “I would like to be your friend, Ignis and like I said, you smell fantastic and I think that we’d be amazing as…but I can’t…it has to be just friends, at least…for now.  I don’t want to lead you on,” Noct murmured, voice so quiet and sad that Ignis just wanted to hug the other, yet his words held him back.

  “You need not explain, I…I misunderstood…things,” Ignis blurted, customary composure rattled.  He’d been too forward, too keen.  He’d given into his vampire passions.  His stress bled out into his scent and Noct looked distressed.

  “No, that’s not it, you were right, you _are_ right, I just…my…sire, he wanted an alliance and…he made me forge a bond with the daughter of an ally…I ran, but the bond…I can still _feel_ it.”

  Oh, Ignis blinked and digested the information.  “Are they…is your sire looking for you, Noct?”

  Noct shrugged, “maybe, he knows I never wanted it, she didn’t want it, it was forced, but it’s…there.”  The raven-haired vampire sighed and shot Ignis a pained look.  “I knew you were out there somewhere, that if I could just seek you out…but the bond happened before I could leave.”

  “Oh, my dear Noct…” Ignis began, swallowing he glanced into the vibrant glowing blue of Noct’s eyes, his own green reflected just as bright.  Ignis cupped his face and Noct leaned into the touch.  “I…I can wait,” he whispered.

  Noct’s eyes went wide, his mouth dropping open, his retracted fangs just visible, “you’d do that?  You just met me, I know the scent is…”

  “It’s right,” Ignis broke in, “I have never experienced _this_ before,” he said gesturing between himself and Noct.  “Some of our kind never find our true mate, I won’t throw that away, I don’t think you will either…we may not be able to fully consummate the bond, but we can…be friends until…”

  Ignis felt desperate to hold onto Noct in any way he could, now that the lovely vampire had wandered into his world.  Theirs was a connection of two souls, he could feel that, had scented his perfect other half, was comfortable with the lithe beauty beside him.  He let himself lean forward and pressed his lips to Noct’s cool cheek, pulling away quickly to hold back from going further.

  “Until we can find a way to break the bond…” Noct whispered, lacing his fingers with Ignis’.

  “You were forced, yes?  We shall look into that, I will ask my contacts in the hierarchy to research it, I am owed a few favours.”

  Noct smiled at him gratefully and Ignis was overwhelmed by that delicious spicy, sweet scent.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis hunts and Noctis learns about the vampire that is his fated mate

 

  As late afternoon cast it’s muted glow over the city, Ignis ambled through the streets, winding his way to the docks through throngs of humans enjoying the last daylight.  He glanced about himself, more alert than his gait indicated.

  Ignis was hunting.

  Noctis was still asleep, held deep within the soporific influence of the sun.  As a younger vampire than Ignis, Noct still felt swayed by the need to sleep while the sun was high in the sky, waking as the bright golden orb graced the horizon.

  Ignis, on the other hand, was able to wake much earlier and wander in the sunlight that stung younger vampires.  As the centuries passed, Ignis had risen earlier and went to his bed later, the sun gradually lessening its affect on him.

  An advantage he used to his benefit.

  The moment his eyes opened, he’d felt the presence, one that struck him as malignant.

  Ignis had claimed this city as his home and would not allow the more bloodthirsty of his kind to reside within it’s borders.

  Rising quickly, fully cognisant the moment his eyes opened, he’d swiftly made his way towards the other presence, intent on his goal, his __prey__.

  He would first converse, try to convince the other to depart post haste, yet if that was not to be, he would not hesitate to dispatch the vampire and cleanse his home of the other’s influence.  

  “I wish to speak with you,” he whispered, carefully masking his scent.

  The other vampire heard him, of that he was sure.  The sensation of malice threading through his senses.  Yet, they did not respond to his polite request.

  Attrition then.

  Ignis turned down a deserted alley way, void of any but himself and scaled the wall of the closest building to the roof.  He glanced to the horizon, Noct would be waking soon and he would much rather dispose of this problem before he was aware.

  Concentrating on the rooftop across the alleyway, Ignis closed his eyes and breathed deep, only opening them again when he had reached his goal.  Crossing the new rooftop perch, he halted.  Scenting.

  The vampire that was his quarry was located near the docks, arrogantly assessing victims.  This one did not care who he chose to bite and drain.  Abhorrent to Ignis and his sensibilities.

  The next rooftop was much further than the last, so simply phasing there would be a little taxing.  Not impossible for a vampire of Ignis’ age and ability, but it was so much easier to crouch at the edge, and launch himself through the air to land in silence.  Quick steps brought him to the ledge overlooking the docks.  He surveyed the area, making out his mark instantly.

  Smug, arrogant, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed as sharp eyes picked out humans as they swirled around him.  Ignis could smell his desire to feed radiating off him.  He dropped down from the roof and slid around the corner.  He was still bathed in shadows, pulling up the hood of his jacket to conceal the bright gleam of his eyes and the sharp glint of his fangs.

  The other vampire hadn’t noted his presence so close yet, too intent on his prey.

  A vast mistake.  Monumental.

  The other vampire was younger than Ignis by at least four centuries or so, not so sure of his abilities and skills.  While he stood in shadow, the vampire had obviously mastered rising earlier, either through practise or from the blood of an older sire to supplement his abilities.  The fact he was so mired in bloodlust cloaked Ignis to his senses.  Ignis had the element of surprise.

  Phasing from his spot near the building he’d dropped down from to in front of the interloper, one moment he was invisible, the next simply _there._

  Ignis cocked his head, taking in the details of the intruder.  Dark hair, swarthy skin, eyes the colour of milky coffee.  Less dangerous than he deemed himself to be.

  The vampire blinked at Ignis, the only outward sign he was startled by his appearance.  His scent, however, gave away his distress at being crept up on.

  “What do you want?” he hissed at Ignis, not even bothering to sheath his teeth.

  “I wish to know your intentions,” Ignis answered calmly.

  The vampire frowned, “I would have thought that was obvious.”  He flicked his tongue over a fang, eyeing a young woman walking from the pier.  “I am here to feed.”

  Ignis narrowed his gaze, “I think not.”

  “I am free to do as I please,” the vampire hissed.  “My sire sent me here to stake his claim.”

  “I think not,” Ignis repeated, letting his voice lower threateningly.  “This is my home.”  Keeping his eyes fixed on the interloper, Ignis let his awareness drift to Noct, discerning a change in the depth of his slumber.  He did not have long to sort this situation out.  He snapped his attention back to the vampire in front of him.  “This is _my_  city.  You should depart and tell your sire this place is not theirs to claim.”

  “Oh, should I?”  The vampire sneered at Ignis.  “I think this place is large enough for all of us, in fact, you might want to consider joining us.”

  Ignis laughed quietly at his hubris.  “I cleansed this city of filth once before, I am more than willing to do it again.”  Ignis crossed his arms casually.  “You should give me your name and that of your sire so I may send them your head.”

  Milk coffee eyes narrowed, then widened.  “You, you’re Ignis.”

  Ignis tilted his head again.  “I am.”  He saw no point in denial.

  “You’re the childe of Ifrit _and_ Shiva.”  The vampire pressed himself up against the wall.

  Ignis raised a brow at the recognition.  He supposed it was to be expected.  It was very unusual to be turned by two sires, let alone ones such as his were. In fact, it was more than unusual, it was unheard of before Ignis.   Ifrit’s fiery nature had been tempered by Shiva’s icy calm, both traits present in their one and only childe.  Vampires of their calibre rarely sired at all.  It was a danger to the one who received the gift, often too much for their newly turned bodies to take.  Most either died within days or went mad soon after.  

  “I am,” Ignis answered softly.  The other vampire knowing who he was could only bode well in this situation.  He was intimidated, he could scent it in the air.  But still the vampire tried to shrug it off.

  “Doesn’t mean anything, you don’t use the power you were given.”  The vampire flashed his fangs at Ignis belligerently.  “My status will increase with your death.”

  Ignis beat him to the punch, long fingers clasping around the vampire’s neck as he leapt to the roof, away from the humans.

  “Your name, little one?  Your sire deserves to know why you were slain.”

  Long nails clawed at Ignis’ arm, feet twisting in the breeze as he struggled to free himself.  Ignis let his own nails dig into the flesh of the other’s throat as the wounds the other had inflicted immediately healed leaving his skin pristine as ever.  

  “Fuck you!”

  The words were hissed, choked off by Ignis’ hand squeezing more forcefully.

  “Tsk, tsk, so rude to an elder, did your sire teach you no manners at all?”  Ignis tilted his head at the gasping vampire in his grasp.

  “Drautos will kill you!”

  Ignis had a name, one he knew.  Drautos was the childe of Regis.  Noct’s sire.  He no longer needed this vampire’s name, he could send the evidence on without it.  His smile was serene as he squeezed tighter, slowly separating the vampire’s head from his body.  Both dropped to the rooftop at his feet.  Ignis withdrew a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned his hand.

   _Ignis?_

  Ignis cocked his head, Noctis had woken.

_I shall return soon, my love._

  Picking up the head by it’s limp hair, Ignis let the setting sun burn the body to ash as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, making his way home to Noct.

 

  “Who was he?” Noct asked, peering over Ignis’ shoulder as he boxed up the head for delivery.

  Ignis had hoped to do this in private, yet Noct had been waiting for him, blue eyes widening at the sight of Ignis strolling up the lawn, head swinging by it’s hair in his grip.

  “A miscreant who wanted to turn the city into his personal feeding ground,” Ignis replied tersely, snapping the lid of the carved wooden box shut.  He refrained from letting Noct know who the vampire’s sire was, not wishing to upset him.  It would lead to Noct wondering if Regis had requested Drautos send the vampire to their home.  Ignis had no true way of knowing if that had been the case.  He certainly hoped not.

  “You really don’t like other’s intruding on your territory, do you?” Noct whispered against his shoulder.  Ignis shivered at the closeness, willing down the urge to pull Noct into his arms.

  Ignis sighed, “I…I am protective of the peace I have found here.”  He fished out a piece of paper and an envelope.  “It took me a long time to come to terms with who I am, and now, with you here as well, I do not wish to have that peace shattered.”

  Noct blinked up at him slowly, “Ignis, who _are_ you?”  He glanced at the box, worrying at his lip, his fangs digging in.  “You removed his head by squeezing it off.”

  Ignis stiffened imperceptibly.  He was capable of being so much more violent than he had been.  He could have quite easily ripped the vampire to shreds had he wished to do so, the much more common method of dispatching one of their kind.  His heritage afforded him strength that very few others of their kind possessed.  All vampire’s were strong in comparison to humans, however, Ignis was something different.

  He considered for a moment, wondering at the wisdom of confessing.  But, no, he loved Noct, adored him completely.  Honesty was best.

  He strode to the couch, placing the paper and envelope to the side, patting the space beside him.  Noct crossed to him quickly, seating himself and peering at Ignis curiously.

  “I…please do not be afraid of me,” he began, voice hushed.

  “I couldn’t be, Ignis, you make me feel safe,” Noct answered, blue eyes shining.

  “And I shall always endeavour to keep it so.”  He drew in a deep breath.  “I have an unusual heritage.  In fact I have never met another who was sired like I was.”  He glanced at Noct, who nodded encouragingly.  “I am the childe of two sires.  Powerful sires at that.  Ifrit and Shiva.”

  “You’re… _the_  Ifrit and Shiva?  You’re third generation?”  Noct’ voice was awed, his expression shocked.  “You’re, like, royalty!”

  Ignis scoffed at the notion, “hardly,” he drawled, pleased Noct hadn’t skittered away in fear.  “I was turned over a thousand years ago.”  

  Noct shook his head, grinning at Ignis in a spiky smile, “Etro sired the first six and you are the childe of two of them, that makes you royalty in my book, Ignis.”  He shook his head again, rueful, “I had heard rumours about you, but I never knew your name.  The other four sired a lot in the early days, but then they stopped.  Ifrit and Shiva never had, until you.”

  “Correct.  They…grew lonely, they wished to pass on their gift, yet they wished to do it together, as strong as they had grown it was prudent to temper their warring natures.  Thus me.”  He took Noct’s hand gently, cradling it in his palms, “you are alright with this?  Me?  Still, knowing what you now do?”

  Noct laughed, “oh Ignis, you’re still you.  I’d love you regardless.”  He peeked up at Ignis, coy, “I’m like a baby to you.  I’m only a hundred years old.”  He took a breath through his laughter, “you must be able to do so much…”

  “My sires taught me a great deal before I left them to embark on a life of my own, and then I gradually learnt more as the centuries passed.”  He smiled softly, remembering.  “I could teach you, if you would like?”  He paused, “much like we have been expanding your ability with telepathy.”

  “You’d do that?  Wow, that’s…” Noct trailed off leaning against the back of the couch.  He glanced at Ignis again.  “Do you still see them?”

  “No, unfortunately, I haven’t seen them for…about four hundred years or so.  They have…withdrawn.  I can still feel that they live, but they felt it was time to be…it is hard to quantify.”  He took a deep breath, “when one has lived as long as they have, life can become…hard.”  He struggled to explain it to Noct.  “Millennia tend to bleed together and one tires of seeing the same things repeat throughout history’s march.”  Smiling at Noct, he released his hand and stood, pacing back and forth as he put his thoughts in order.  

  “Yeah, I am just beginning to understand how that might happen,” Noct mused.  “Not that I am bored with you or anything.”

  Ignis laughed softly, “oh, no, I know you aren’t, my love.”  He gestured to the window, “others of our kind kept seeking them out, wanting to receive the gift of their blood.  Blood that ancient holds power and our kind have ever wanted more.  The older we become, the stronger we are, I am sure you know this.”  Noct nodded.  “Ifrit and Shiva, they tired of the attention, they feared to allow too much power out in the world.  I spent the years I was with them learning to control myself, learning when to use what they had given, when to hold back.  It was something they drilled into me and I have never forgotten those lessons.”  He sighed and looked out the window, “many others do not remember the lessons that were meant to be passed down.”

  “Yeah,” Noct said sadly.  “I am descended from Bahamut, something like fifty generations and my sire…at first he would sit me down and teach me, show me what I needed to know, yet about twenty years ago…he changed.”  He shrugged, “I dunno if it was the madness of centuries setting in, or something else…”

  “And that was when Regis forced the bond?”

  “It was,” Noct sighed.  “I dunno what was wrong with him, he wouldn’t listen to me, or anyone else.”  Noct frowned, “it was like…he was there, but wasn’t…I know that sounds…odd, but it’s the best way I can explain it.”

  Ignis sat back down beside Noct, taking his hand again, lacing their fingers together, “I think it is time to start researching this whole situation and see if we can’t help you.  I have a plethora of contacts I can use, both within the Council and the ruling covens.”

  “Thanks, Ignis.”  Noct leaned against him for a moment, then pulled away, both of them thrumming with the promise of a bond they couldn’t complete.  “Why aren’t you part of the Elite or the Council, surely with your heritage you should be?”

  Ignis shrugged eloquently, “I was asked, but I declined.”  He smiled ruefully, “I was not interested in sycophants currying my favour.  I’m still not.”  He snorted, “I still receive an envoy every decade or so, it’s become a bit of a running joke, I am afraid.”  

  “I wish I could contact Luna, let her know that we’re trying to break the bond.”

  “Hmm, let me think on that as well, love, perhaps my contacts can help us there as well,” Ignis murmured, leaning to place a kiss into Noct’s hair.  

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a note about the vampire's in this world:  
> I have cherry picked a little from several different sources regarding their abilities.  
> Stoker's vampire's are one source, as are Rice's, but also several things have been pulled from things like the Originals and other shows. Meshing what I liked and inventing others I have created my own version. Ignis, in this, is a total enigma as far as his origins are concerned. I took the idea of Ignis' name and his perceived iciness and thus him being a childe of Ifrit and Shiva was born. Noctis, being the chosen in FFXV, and Bahamut's 'champion' led to him being the Draconian's descendant. As each vampire ages, they attain more control over themselves and their abilities, however this can be accelerated through the ingesting of an older vampire's blood. More about vampire traditions and culture will appear as the fic develops.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of you may have noticed the tags are evolving, *wink wink*, we have a little taste of that in this chapter.

  It took ten years of sending messages back and forth between his contacts on the Vampire Council and ruling Elite, but Ignis began to receive information finally.  Ten years that normally to a vampire was like the blinking of an eye, yet to both Ignis and Noct, it was interminable.  He and Noct dwelt together, high on a hill that overlooked the city that was their home and while it was wonderful to have Noct so close, it was also simultaneously infuriating in that he couldn’t gather the vampire into his arms and kiss him senseless.  

  Noct’s sire had caused an uproar when it was discovered what he had done, Ignis’ tentative enquiries making another vampire question in more depth, travelling to interrogate Regis, and the vampire that he’d been forced to bond with, Lunafreya.  Lunafreya’s sire was now gone, destroyed by her own son, retaliation for the forced bond apparently, but Ravus, Lunafreya’s brother, had been perplexed as to what to do about breaking the tie without upsetting the older more powerful Regis.

  Ignis began a correspondence with Ravus, pleased to find a confederate and supporter in the endeavour to break the bond between two reluctant vampires.  It seemed Lunafreya had found her own true mate and was as desperate as Noct to be free.  

  Ignis stalked through the home he shared with Noctis, following the hint of sandalwood to where the other vampire was curled up on the bed he had claimed for himself.  Dozing like a cat.  Ignis smiled indulgently, sweeping locks of hair from Noct’s forehead affectionately.  He would not pretend to Noct that holding back his innate desire was not difficult, but he respected Noct, he did not wish to cause him pain.  They touched, holding hands, stroking each other’s faces, not daring to do more, not yet, not until a more powerful vampire could bring Regis to sense and the bond could be broken properly.

  He leaned down and pressed his lips to Noctis’ cool cheek, the other vampire smiling as he blinked his eyes open, “hello, darling,” Ignis murmured.

  Noctis reached up and stroked Ignis’ cheek, “Iggy.”

  “I have news, my sweet.  Ravus is going to bring Lunafreya to us so we may all speak together.  Plot and plan, if you will.  Lunafreya is bringing her new mate for us to meet.  Ravus tells me he has been gathering information that will assist us in breaking the bond between you and let you both live as you please.”  Noctis licked his fangs and blinked languidly.  Expectant.

  “The Council?  Have they sent news too, Iggy?”

  Ignis grinned, his own fangs gleaming.  “I cannot keep anything from you, can I?”

  “You smell happy, you are practically vibrating with it,” Noct said as he sat up, patting the spot beside him on the bed.  Ignis hesitated for a second.  Sitting on the bed would push the boundary that he’d set for intimacy.  Yet, the look that Noctis gave him decided him and he settled himself down, not too close.  Noctis ignored the unspoken rule and took his hand, snuggling into Ignis’ side.  The green-eyed vampire bit back a moan at the affectionate scent that reached his nose.

  “I have heard from the Elders _and_ the Council,” Ignis admitted shakily as he attempted to hold back the scent he knew was wafting towards Noctis.  “Once they find Regis and he is brought before them, they will censure the breaking of the bond.”

  “Find him?” Noct asked stiffening.

  Ignis sighed quietly, “yes, I am afraid he has absconded.”  He patted Noct’s hand reassuringly, “he will be found.  I know we have waited for this and it shall not be much longer, I promise you.”

  “He’ll come for me, he’ll blame me for this, Ignis,” Noct whispered.  His scent had changed, sour and cloying, full of anxiety.

  “If he does something as asinine as approach us, he will have to go through me first.  I will not allow him to dictate to you, nor harm you in anyway,” Ignis asserted, feeling protective of his mate.

  “He’s strong, Iggy, I don’t want you hurt either.”

  Ignis pulled Noct closer, with a little laugh, “I am perfectly capable of defending myself and you, my darling.  And Ravus will be here, as will Lunafreya’s mate.  If you are that concerned, we can request assistance from the Council and the Elite.  Indeed, it may be prudent to do so.”

  “I…I am causing so much trouble, Iggy, it’s not fair on you or anyone else,” Noct lamented, the smell of damp earth filling the room.

  Ignis shifted and curled himself around Noctis, nuzzling his hair, “never, do not let yourself think that way, you deserve to be happy too.”  Ignis growled low in his throat when Noct nosed at his neck.  “Noctis,” he murmured breathlessly.  He meant to admonish, yet it came out more like a plea for more.

  “I know, I _know_ , but…I…” Noct halted, turning his head and Ignis’ breath hitched at how close they were.  How close their lips were to touching.  “We’ve waited so long, Luna and Nyx are together, I have felt it…I want that with you…I want you.”

  “I am yours, my sweet,” Ignis murmured, their eyes locked, bright iridescent blue to fluorescent green.

  “Kiss me, just…just once, please.”

  Ignis growled again, frustration at their situation bleeding out in the tone, his long fingers curling into Noct’s inky locks, pressing their foreheads together, “I…I may not be able to stop at just one kiss.”  He had only been able to last this long by keeping an invisible wall between he and Noct, to break it down would be his undoing.  “I won’t be able to stop,” he corrected, voice cracking on the words.

  “I don’t care any more, it’s been torture every day and night, being so close to you, not able to touch how we want.”  Noct drew in a harsh breath.  “The bond is so weak now, it…it’s almost like it’s been severed, just a whisper now.  It won’t hurt me…to be with you.  It’s hurting me more not being with you properly.”

  Ignis felt he was drowning in their combined scents, overwhelmed.  Tilting his head, he pressed soft lips to Noctis’, tentatively, trying to keep it chaste, but the spark that ignited within them both pushed Noct up into his lap, their mouths moving together.  The moment Noct scraped his fangs over Ignis’ bottom lip, he gave up holding back and tipped them both back on the bed, tangling their legs together, hands fisted in Noct’s hair.

  “You are my light, my heart, my love, I would burn the world for you to keep you safe,” he murmured against Noct’s lips, his fingers letting silky strands of Noct’s hair entwine and curl around them.  A deep breath and he was kissing Noct again, their tongues dancing together, hands roaming.  Noct shifted against him, their chests flush, sharp fingernails digging into Ignis’ shoulders, the scent of his arousal clouding Ignis’ senses.  

  “Ignis,” Noct murmured, scrabbling at the buttons on Ignis’ shirt, fumbling them open, his hands immediately seeking the flesh beneath.  He gave a little moan as he explored Ignis’ chest and Ignis himself could not help but arch up into the touches, oh so very eager for more.  Despite how much they both wanted this, neither vampire was willing to rush, both wanting more than anything to savour every moment.

  Ignis shrugged out of his shirt, slowly reaching for the hem of Noct’s t-shirt, slipping it up over his chest, as Noct raised his arms to assist.  “Come here, love, I want to feel your skin against mine,” Ignis whispered.  Noct shuffled back into Ignis’ arms, lips seeking Ignis’ own, capturing them gently, mouthing at him softly, his tongue darting between open lips to touch Ignis’.  Their tongues curled together languidly as Noct rubbed his chest over Ignis’, delighting in the feel of his silken skin.

  Ignis got lost in the sensations, the scent, the sight, the taste of Noctis on his tongue, and best of all, the feel of him beneath his fingertips as he danced them over his skin.  Noct writhed against him, moaning softly, his mouth latching on to Ignis’ skin, his jaw, his neck that he carefully skimmed his lips over, not daring to bite and seal their bond.  Ignis mewled as he felt those plump lips over the vein in his neck.

  “I won’t…not yet, I know we can’t,” Noct whispered against his throat, licking a stripe up to his jaw.  “Everything but that.”

  “Everything else will be enough for me, my darling, more than enough,” Ignis vowed breathless as he rolled Noctis onto his back, caressing his sides.  He slowly undressed them both and pressed his naked form against Noct’s, glorying in the feel of him, all of him.  “You feel so wonderful, I love you, my dear heart.”

  Noct cupped his face, staring directly into his glowing green eyes, “I love you more than anything, Ignis.”  Noct took in a shaky breath, “make love to me?”

  After ten years of denying his desires, Ignis nodded, “it will my intense pleasure to do so,” he murmured into Noct’s inky hair, drinking his scent in with every deep inhale.

  

  Ignis stretched languidly, careful to not dislodge Noct from where he was entwined around Ignis.  He reached down, drifting his fingers through the silk of Noct’s raven locks.  He couldn’t help the smile plastered over his face.  He felt more whole than he ever had, despite the fact they were unable to complete their flourishing bond.

  Soon, he thought, soon.

  It was a heady thought.

  Wrapping his arms around Noct tighter, he buried his nose in Noct’s neck.  Noct, lulled by the effect of the sun, didn’t move.

  Each subsequent night since he had told Noct about the information from his contacts and the impending arrival of Ravus, Lunafreya and Nyx, they had spent the twilight hours wrapped around each other, slumbering together by day.

  Ignis felt bliss.

  Having his fated mate close in his arms, to know the glory of his body, to have heard the passionate cries of joy, it was oh, so very wonderful.  The itch to bite, to lay claim, was one he could ignore, particularly now that he and Noct had taken another step towards it.

  A slight blight on that was the fact that Lunafreya would know what had occurred between them.  Noct had grimaced in apology, explaining as best he could around flushing cheeks and stuttered words.  He’d known when Luna and Nyx had embarked on a physical relationship, so Luna had no doubt felt the same when Ignis had made love to him for the first time.

  “Will she feel it every…”

  “No, no,” Noct interrupted.  “Thank fuck, no, only when…the first time it happened.”

  Ignis breathed out a sigh of relief, “well, that is something, I suppose.”  He’d never been bonded, hadn’t even wanted to until Noctis.  “There was no…pain, discomfort when we…”

  “No,” Noct smiled.  “The bond didn’t interfere.”

  That had Ignis relaxing and eager to repeat the experience.  That led to another two nights of exhaustive explorations of each other’s bodies.  Now the only worry, well, not the __only__  worry, was having Luna in their home and a resurgence of the bond between herself and Noctis.

  Necessary evil, Ignis thought.

  It did not mean he had to like it, however.

  Ignis was watching the surrounding area when Noct woke and sought him out, immediately wrapping his arms around Ignis’ waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

  “Hello my love,” he said, pressing a kiss into the mop of unruly hair on his shoulder.

  Noct grumbled into his neck, “how do you manage to get up so early?”

  Ignis laughed, “that comes with time, Noct.”

  “Ugh,” Noct gave a grunt as he buried his face further into Ignis’ neck.

  “You are coming along nicely with your other lessons, love, I wouldn’t worry about this.”  Ignis twisted in Noct’s tentacle like grasp.  “Once you are able to drink from me you shall come along in leaps and bounds.”

  Noct’s eyes darkened, tracing a finger over the vein in Ignis’ neck teasingly.  “I bet you taste so fucking fine, babe.”

  Ignis groaned at the thought, “please…”

  “I know,” Noct whispered, resting his head on Ignis’ chest.  He stiffened in Ignis’ hold after a few silent minutes.  Ignis tilted his face up with a long finger under his chin, searching his gaze.  “They’re nearly here.”

  Ignis needn’t ask who he meant.  “Right,” he murmured.

  Noct had been correct, the three vampires arriving at their door a few hours before midnight.

  Ravus and Lunafreya shared the same silvery hair and similar bearing, though Luna was more relaxed in her stance.  Ravus moved with a fluid grace unusual even for their kind, similar to Ignis’ own movements.  Nyx was dark, rough around the edges, but his ice blue eyes caught everything all the same, his anxiety burning beneath the surface.

  Just like Noct’s.

  Noctis clasped Ravus’ hand, then Nyx’s, greeting them both with the lackadaisical warmth that was his hallmark.  Then Ignis greeted them all with a bow, smiling warmly at all present.

  Luna and Noct kept their distance from each other, but smiled nonetheless.

  “I do hope you don’t mind, but I asked a few of the Council to meet with us here,” Ravus said, tilting his head in Ignis’ direction.  One crystal blue eye, the other a pale mauve, fixed on Ignis.  “I felt it prudent for them to speak to Noctis and Lunafreya in person before the next steps are taken.”

  Ignis chuckled, “well, it will be the first time I have hosted so many of our kind under my…our roof.”

  Noct grinned,” Iggy’s kind of a recluse.”

  “I am not, I merely prefer privacy.”

  “I can ask them to refrain…” Ravus began.

  “No, no,” Ignis waved away the offer with his hand.  “It is a wonderful idea and it has been many years since I spoke in person to any of the Council, they prefer to send envoys.”

  “Ahh, yes, Cor and Clarus mentioned something to that effect,” Ravus said.

  Noct shifted nervously, “how are they?”

  Ravus frowned, white brows knitting together, “they are concerned about Regis’ odd behaviour.  These last thirty years he has not been…himself.  They left his coven before you vanished, yes?”

  “Yeah,” Noct muttered.  “They argued with him when he began acting weird.”

  Ravus sighed deeply, “I wish they had stayed with him to temper his behaviour.”  Ravus grimaced, “Drautus has not been the best influence on your sire.”

  “I don’t think it would have made much difference,” Lunafreya interjected.  Her voice was quiet, melodic, saddened.  Nyx moved closer and took her hand.  She smiled at him sweetly in thanks for his care.

  “Luna’s right, he was set on his course.”  Noct slumped on the couch.  “And used every trick in the book to get what he wanted.”

  “I don’t know what he did to mother, but she was fanatical about following him.”  Ravus seated himself in a chair across from Noct.  “She acted like she were in a dream.”

  Ignis frowned, “that sounds as if Regis compelled her.”  

  Ravus nodded, “in a moment of clarity she begged us to forgive her and then…she requested release.”

  “Ahh,” Ignis murmured.  So her death had been a form of suicide, enacted by Ravus, but at her behest.  Ravus must have been distressed to have to kill his own sire.  What had Ignis more worried was the fact Regis had seemingly compelled her to do as he wished.  Regis was several centuries older than Ignis, but he should have not been able to compel one as powerful as Ravus and Lunafreya’s sire.  Younger vampire’s like Lunafreya and Noctis would have been powerless, however Sylva should have been able to resist.

  While Regis was older than Ignis, his unique heritage had allowed growth of his abilities at a rapid rate, though Ignis would struggle to maintain the focus to compel someone centuries older than he.

  Regis simply should not have been able to do it.

  “Something is not right here, Regis appears to be using skills he should not be able to wield with such finesse.”  Ignis sat beside Noct, “was there anything that occurred out of the ordinary just before he started acting strangely?”

  “I don’t think so…he’d been meeting with others just like usual, but then he just…it was like a switch flipped.  One day he was as I’d always known him, kind, benevolent, then…what he became.”

  Ignis mulled Noct’s words over.  “I do not think this is just a matter of the madness of centuries setting in, from everything you told me of your sire before this change he should have weathered the onset of madness and been able to repel it easily enough.  You said he was a calm being before…the change?”

  “Yeah, he was, nothing really bothered him,” Noct nodded, eyes distant, remembering.

  “I had known him as something of a kindly uncle,” Luna added.

  Ravus crossed his legs, “we had already an alliance of sorts, nothing formal, so when he approached mother the first time about the bonding, we thought it…odd.  Particularly as neither my sister or Noctis were interested.”

  “Did your mother agree immediately?” Ignis asked Ravus and Lunafreya.

  Luna shook her head, a slight frown marring her brow, “no, she was just as confused by it as we were.”

  “Indeed, but then…something changed.  Drastically,” Ravus added.  

  Ignis sighed, “it is a conundrum, one we shall have to discuss with the Council and Elders.”

  It bothered Ignis far more than he was willing to admit out loud.  Something was very wrong.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Compelling, the ability to hypnotise either a human or vampire provided that vampire is younger and less experienced at repelling it. Sylva and Regis are of similar ages, so essentially she should have been able to repel Regis' control. Ignis, though a little younger than Regis, is of a purer line, so therefore Regis would have trouble, or should, trying to sway Ignis.


	4. Chapter 4

 

  Cor and Clarus arrived the next evening, tailed by several younger vampire underlings and Ignis met them with a bow at the doorstep, inviting them in.

  With them all assembled in the normally large drawing room, the space felt suddenly small.

  Cor and Clarus gave slight bows to Ravus, Luna, Nyx and Noct, then turned to Ignis, sweeping into deeper more deferential bows that brought a flush to Ignis’ cheeks.

  “No need for that,” Ignis waved away the signs of deference from the two Council members.

  Ravus raised a brow, yet declined to ask questions while Noct grinned at Ignis’ discomfort.

  Cor straightened, “I do so wish you would take your rightful place as Elder, Ignis.  The Council would benefit greatly from your wisdom.”

  “Indeed,” Clarus put in.  “One such as yourself has much to teach us.”

  Luna and Nyx seemed confused, but Ravus merely smiled.

  “From what I have learnt of Ignis, I doubt he can be prevailed upon,” Ravus tilted his head to Ignis.

  “Yes, we have heard his arguments many times, Ravus.”  Clarus crossed to Ignis, taking his hands and bowing once more, “however that will not stop those of us who understand what he is from trying.”

  Ignis rolled his eyes, “I assure you, my heritage merely exacerbated the speed at which I learnt, nothing more.”

  “Nonsense, Ignis.  The centuries and millennia dulled the lessons learnt at the knees of sires long past.  You received it from the source.”

  “Clarus, no.  I will pass on what I know to those who seek me out in good faith, however I am not a carnival attraction to be paraded out and about amongst our kind.  Nor will I allow my blood to be given freely.  It is too dangerous a proposition to consider.”

  “As you wish, Ignis,” Clarus sighed, resigned to Ignis’ refusal.  “Your Sires no doubt instilled this reticence in you, for good reason.”  He paused, “but know this, we would not allow you to be abused in such a way.”

  “You say that now, but power shifts, Clarus, we have both seen enough to know that.”

   “Wait!  Sires?  You said Sires, plural,” Nyx blurted.  When the others blinked at him, he ducked his head, “sorry, I just don’t understand.”

  “You are young yet, Nyx,” Cor said, settling himself comfortably in a chair near Luna’s intended mate.  “Ignis is…unusual for our kind.”

  “It is not important,” Ignis interjected, embarrassed.

  Noct snorted indelicately, “hardly, Ignis.”  He turned to Nyx, “you’ve heard the stories about the Childe of Ifrit and Shiva?”

  “Ahh, yeah,” Nyx murmured.  Then his icy blue eyes went wide, “oh shit!”  He stared at Ignis, mouth agape.  Then snapped it shut with a click of teeth.

  Ignis groaned, “and this is why I don’t speak of it.  I have no wish to be treated as some sort of…” he trailed off, waving a hand uselessly.

  Noct moved closer, taking his hand and squeezing it gently, peering up at him with big blue eyes and Ignis immediately calmed.

  “I didn’t mean to upset you,” Noct whispered.

  “No, no, it’s alright, love, I am just not used to the attention I suppose,” Ignis murmured in reply.  He faced the others, “I apologise for my brusque behaviour.”

  The other vampires inclined their heads in acceptance.

  “Shall we discuss the issue at hand?” Clarus said, shifting the focus from Ignis.

  Cor waved over the two underlings, asking them quietly to bring the documents they had brought with them.  While they did that Ignis busied himself with procuring refreshments for his guests.

  

  Cor and Clarus departed after several days, underlings in tow, as much information as they could gather together boxed up and sent before them to present to the rest of the Council.  Ignis immediately relaxed when they left.  Not that he hadn’t enjoyed their company, but after so many years of solitude and then a decade with just Noctis, having so many vampires in his home had felt uncomfortable.

  He didn’t want to examine the fact that Lunafreya was still in the house.  Or the fact that she and Noct were becoming increasingly agitated around each other.

  Noct assured him he was handling it, however Ignis doubted that very much.  Noct could not sit still, fidgeting, pacing, mouth set in a grim line.  And since the arrival of Lunafreya, Nyx and Ravus, Noct and he had not been intimate.

  He was aware that Lunafreya and Nyx had attempted.  And failed.  Luna’s cry of distress and Noct’s shout of pain had been enough to halt any thoughts in that direction.  Noct had given Ignis a mournful glance, stepping out onto the balcony and vanishing over the railing into the night.

  Noct had returned just before the sun rose, collapsing into bed with a half sob.  Ignis settled beside him, weaving his fingers through Noct’s hair.

  “We will find a way out of this, my love.”

  Noct turned saddened blue eyes on Ignis, “I’m sorry.”

  Ignis pressed a kiss to his temple, “oh, darling, it is not your fault.  Lay the blame where it rightfully lies.”  He thought for a moment, “I am loathe to make this suggestion, but do you think Lunafreya and Nyx might be more comfortable in another residence, put a little distance between you two.”

  “Maybe,” Noct mumbled, the need to sleep tugging at him.

  “We will discuss it when you wake, my love.”  Ignis kissed him again, Noct’s eyes fluttering shut and he was immediately asleep.  “I hate seeing you in such pain, yet still trying to be stoic and shielding me from it.”

  As the other vampires all retired for the day, Ignis stalked the halls of the house, irritation itching under his skin.  He frowned, trying to discern the new source of this agitation.  He was sure it wasn’t situation, he’d been living with that for a decade, and though having Luna around was new, he’d resigned himself to it.  This feeling was something else.  His nerve endings were alight, his senses pitched to listen, to watch.

  Eventually Ignis laid himself down, curling his body around behind Noct, arm draped over his middle, cautious as he closed his eyes.

  

  Ignis’ green eyes snapped open.

  It was an hour or so before sunset, Noct still slumbering in his embrace.

  His sense of disquiet hadn’t abated.  If anything, Ignis felt more irritated and on edge than he had before.  Easing himself out of bed, he placed a kiss to Noct’s hair, slipping silently from the room to check the house.  He couldn’t scent the presence of anyone unfamiliar, nothing had been disturbed, yet he still couldn’t shake his feeling of unease.

  Looking out over the city, Ignis searched, hunting with his mind.

  Ravus strode up behind him, “Ignis.”

  Ignis turned to meet Ravus’ mismatched eyes, nodding to acknowledge his presence before swinging his gaze back to the city.  Ravus stood at his side calmly, observing with a slight tilt of his head, his silver hair hiding his expression.

  “What do you seek?”

  The question was quietly spoken as to not break Ignis’ concentration.  Ignis swept his eyes over the city once more, frowning.

  He looked at Ravus, “I know not…I just feel…odd.”  Flicking his green eyes back over the view momentarily, then back to Ravus.  “My Sires taught me to listen to that feeling, to trust it.  Shiva explained that she could reach out and touch the mind of any vampire, Ifrit was a little less…socially inclined to care about others, yet he could do it also and they endeavoured to teach me the skill, with varying degrees of success.”

  Ravus tilted his head curiously, “they can see _all_ our kind?”

  Ignis nodded a little distractedly, “yes, and from what I can gather, they and their brethren can speak across vast distances to not only each other, but any they wish to.”  He smiled sadly, “I do wish they would contact me that way, I miss them.”  He sighed, resigned to their silence, “I am able to feel that they live, however, so that is a comfort.”

  Ravus stood silent for a moment, mulling over Ignis’ words.  “And what do you feel out there?” he eventually asked with a sweep of his hand.

  Ignis lowered his iridescent gaze, “malice.  I feel malice approaching.”

  Ravus stiffened, “close?”

  Ignis shook his head, “not as yet, but it creeps closer day by day.”  He glanced at Ravus, eyes pleading, “please do not tell Noct, I do not wish to worry him any more than he is already.”

  Ravus patted Ignis’ hand reassuringly, “it does neither of them any good to worry more than necessary.”

  Ignis inclined his head, “I wish to broach something with you.  I spoke with Noctis about the discomfort that he and Lunafreya are experiencing being in such close quarters.”  Ravus nodded and indicated he should continue.  “There is no enmity between them, however I wish to make things as easy for them as I can.  That being said, I do not wish to make her feel like I am…”  He paused, glancing at Ravus again.  “I asked if he thought that having Lunafreya reside elsewhere might assist.  It need not be far, perhaps the other side of the city, I have another residence there that is presently empty.”

  “Ahh,” Ravus murmured.  “I understand perfectly, Ignis and you need not feel you are being inhospitable.  I assure you, my sister will feel as I do.  And we can still be in contact, I can be an intermediary to assist with that.”  He patted Ignis’ hand, “we shall make our move to the other house tomorrow night.”

  Ignis sighed in relief, “thank you Ravus.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire hierachy is similar to that of standard human royalty. There is a Council in place of Kings and Queens, however, it is generally based on the age of the vampire and their closeness in generation to the original sires. Vampires can and do die through various means, the most common being beheading and fights with another of their kind which leads to gaps in the Council. The Elders, or Elite, are part of that for the most part, however, Ignis is not and refuses because he has seen enough that he recognises that his blood being as pure as it is, would be a siren call to every malevolent vampire in their world. He has no wish for humans to become cattle, nor for power struggles worse than what already occurs to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

  To distract the others from the knowledge of something coming towards them, Ravus questioned Ignis about his other talents, Nyx particularly interested as the youngest vampire in the sense he had been turned only fifty years prior.  Lunafreya remained at Ignis’ other house across the city, accompanied by two vampires that Ravus and Ignis had requested from the Council as a precaution.  Ravus had brought Nyx with him so his sister could do some research of her own.

  Noct sat back with a smile, the first truly relaxed and genuine Ignis had seen on his face for many days and it warmed him to see it.  He shot Ravus a grateful glance and a twitch of the other vampire’s lips alerted him that the message had been received.

  “So, what else can you do?” Nyx asked eagerly after Ignis explained about reaching with his mind to seek the presence of others of their kind.

  “Noct and I can converse mentally, only over short distances at present, but it is growing.”  He took Noct’s hand, smiling softly.  Noct ducked his head to his the faint bloom of colour to his cheeks.  “No need to be shy about it, Darling.  You are doing wonderfully.”

  “Telepathy, cool,” Nyx nodded.  “I knew we could do that, I can’t, at least not well or often, yet.”

  “I can phase, short bursts mainly, but if I truly wished I could master greater distances, I simply don’t see the need.  Using a skill hones it,” Ignis explained, demonstrating by phasing across the room and then back to Noct’s side.  “It is like an extension of our natural speed, if you will.  I think of where I wish to be and then…I am simply there.”

  “That’s one I want to learn, looks really cool,” Noct grinned.

  “Patience, love.”  Ignis bit his lip, “I was exceedingly ill the first time I managed it.”

  Nyx started firing questions, Ignis indulging his curiosity.

  “Can you turn into a bat, like the stories?”

  “Heavens, no.  Why would I wish to do that?  Dreadful things bats,” Ignis shuddered.  “Besides, with practise we can levitate, I find that to be more than adequate.”  Ignis held out his palm, closing his fist then opening it slowly, a small flame dancing above his hand.  “We are able to manipulate the elements, learning to do the same with our own forms is similar and with all our skills, it just takes time and focus.”

  “So, you can’t turn into anything?”  Nyx seemed disappointed.

  Ignis sighed, vexed, “well, yes, I can, however, it is not particularly interesting.”  Noct gasped beside him, staring at him with those beautiful blue eyes.

  “Iggy!  You didn’t tell me that.”

  “It slipped my mind, Love,” Ignis soothed, allowing the affection in his scent waft to Noct and wrap around him like a comforting blanket.  “turning into a cat is less than…ideal and not terribly useful.”

  Noct giggled, “what sort of cat, please, you gotta tell me now.”

  Ignis savoured the musical sound of Noct’s laughter, drawing the memory into himself to cherish before he rolled his eyes, “a coeurl.”

  Noct snorted, and much to Ignis’ intense surprise, so did Ravus.

  “A coeurl is hardly…useless, Ignis.”  Ravus smirked, “and I can almost see it, you move like a cat.”

  Noct leaned into his side, lips close to his ear, “will you show me?”

  Ignis blushed at the rasp in Noct’s tone, answering him in a whisper that he aimed for Noct’s ears alone, “perhaps.”

  “What about you, Ravus, can you do that?” Nyx asked.

  “Yes, as a wolf,” the silver haired vampire confirmed.  “My sister can transform into a bird, a Bird of Paradise, she does not do it often however, she is yet to master the ability.”  Ravus averted his gaze.  “Before mother…passed, she gave Lunafreya her blood to assist in her learning.”

  “It is not an easy transformation to make,” Ignis added.  “It requires the manipulation of the molecules in our bodies and then asking them to form something we have an affinity with.  Keeping the form takes great energy and concentration.  Decades of practise are required before one can hold the form for any length of time.”

  “That is so,” Ravus agreed.  “And generally one of our kind needs several centuries under their belt to attempt it.”

  “Ahh, so, no transforming for me for a while then,” Nyx muttered.

  Ignis coughed delicately, “an elder can accelerate the process, particularly a sire, however it is usually not done.”

  “Why?”

  Ignis turned to the young vampire, “blood is power.  The older the blood, the more power it conveys.  If not done carefully it can bring about the madness that plagues our kind.”  He turned to Noct, taking his hand and sweeping a thumb over his knuckles.  “A bond mate, or sire, is the best way to transfer as there is a…connection.  I…when Noct and I are able to bond, I will have to bite first to create a link, otherwise my blood may overwhelm him due to my heritage.”  He gave Noct a sad smile, “my blood is…less diluted by generations.  I do not wish to kill him or send him mad by letting him drink from me without the link.”  As he said that, Ignis’ mind thought of the possibility of a little sip, just a drip or two, in order to in a sense, inoculate Noct to the heady nature of it.

  Perhaps, he thought, perhaps.

  

  Ignis surveyed their surroundings.  They were positioned on a rooftop, eyes fixed on the alley way below.  

  Noct turned to Ignis, licking his lips, “that’s him,” he hissed softly, pointing down at a middle aged man swaggering his was down the alley.  Ignis narrowed green eyes, appraising Noct’s quarry.  He certainly looked smarmy enough.

  “Rapist, you said.”

  Noct nodded, disgust twisting his features.  “Yeah.”  He swallowed, “young girls.”

  Ignis glanced back down, his whole body itching to dispatch the human monster strolling below.  He clenched his fist, his fangs gleaming, the green of his eyes glowing.  Noct touched him gently on his arm, asking silently.

  Ignis nodded sharply after making another quick survey.  All clear.

  Noct descended in a flash, landing silently behind the man.  He followed with just as much stealth, tapping the man on the shoulder then tilting his head as he pinned him with a glowing blue gaze.  The man swayed, blinking slowly as Noct stepped closer, one hand curling around the man’s head to tilt it, other gripping him around his arm to keep him steady.

  Ignis watched with approval as Noct sank his fangs in, his victim lolling his head back, enthralled, nary a whimper of protest.  Flushed skin began to pale as the man started to droop in Noct’s grasp.  His lover followed him to the ground, pulling his mouth away from the man’s neck with a last lick to heal the puncture marks, then snapping it efficiently.  Noct laid the man out and jumped back up onto the roof, lips stained red.  He grinned, a drop of blood gleaming on the tip of a fang.

  Ignis groaned, clasping him close, cupping his face, flicking his tongue out and capturing the drop before it could fall.  Blood burst on his tongue, making him shiver slightly in Noct’s arms.

  Just because Ignis has been walking this earth for over a millennia, it does not mean he easily forgets how to appreciate, to savour, to let himself feel a moment.  Since finding Noct, he has been doing it more, letting everything light up his senses.

  But nothing quite does it for him like kissing Noctis, and now, with blood on both their tongues, Ignis’ body sings.  Noct’s skin under his fingers is flushed with heat, the blood of the rapist now coursing through him.  The kiss turned from passionate to desperate in seconds, their tongues tangling, massaging, delving deeper.  His fingers thread through Noct’s hair pulling his closer, their bodies hard up against each other as if they are trying to meld into one being.

  One of Ignis’ fangs grazes over Noct’s bottom lip, blood again blooming onto his tongue.

  They part with a gasp, Ignis shivering as the first ever taste of Noctis wove through his system.

  That tiny taste made him hunger for more, more, __more__.

  Noct licked at the wound, healing it, his eyes shining, hand reaching for Ignis as they darkened.

  Ignis stepped back, his whole body rebelling against the action, but Ignis knew if he didn’t he would sink his fangs into Noct’s neck.  

  “Noct…I…oh, shit,” he murmured.  “Please, give me a moment.”

  “Iggy?  Are you ok?” Noct asked, waiting patiently, cheeks pink.

  Ignis staggered back with the force of his desire to hold Noct against him again, drink and then give his own blood to Noct freely, forge their bond.  But he can’t.  He can’t, not yet.  Not until Noct’s other bond is broken or their own won’t take and the sorrow of how that would feel is all that holds him back from it.

  “I…I will be alright, my love,” he answered shakily.  He extended his hand for Noct to clasp in the space between them.  Noct gripped hold, thumb stroking Ignis’ knuckles.  “I…I have never tasted another like that, and you…you taste divine.”  He sighed as he calmed, forcing his body into submission.  

  Noct sucked his lip between his teeth, expression bashful, coy.  

  The moment was broken by a shrill scream several streets over.

  Ignis snapped his gaze in the direction of the scream, “I believe we may have found my prey, darling.  Are you ready?”

  Noct grinned, spiky and eager, “yeah, let’s go.”

  Ignis smirked, fingers laced with Noct’s, “shall we, then?”

  With a nod from Noct, Ignis sprang from the roof with Noct, racing to the edge and leaping to the next roof, Noct laughing breathlessly as he was carried along.  Another scream was cut off by the sickening sound of fist meeting flesh, Ignis halting to peer down into the street below.

  It was dark, but Ignis squinted slightly, focusing on the figure of a man, leaning menacingly over an older lady cowering on the ground, hand held up to protect her face, begging, pleading with her attacker to leave her alone.

  Ignis would make him comply.

  The man pulled his arm back to strike again and Ignis dropped to the ground, silent, deadly in his approach.  Neither human saw him until the moment he wrapped long fingers around the man’s bicep.

  “What the fuck,” the man hissed, swinging around to use his other fist to strike at Ignis.

  “I would not do that, if I were you,” Ignis warned, green eyes flashing in the dim light.  Ignis glanced down at the woman, “are you alright, do you need assistance?”

  The woman blinked, cradling her jaw with a bruised hand, uncomprehending.

  The man swung his other arm, Ignis catching it and deflecting it easily, overbalancing the man so that he crumpled at Ignis’ feet.  Noct stalked up behind him, extending a hand to the woman and lifting her to shaky feet, guiding her away.

  Once safely out of sight, Ignis turned his attention to the man who was attempting to crawl away like the coward he was.

  Quicker than he could blink, he found himself suspended in the air.  He clawed at Ignis’ hand around his throat, eyes wide.

  “What are you?” he rasped.

  Ignis grinned, his fangs glinting, “I am your worst nightmare made flesh.”  Staring deep into frightened eyes, Ignis compelled the man to silence.  He cared not if the man struggled.  Sour breath wafted over Ignis’ face as the man tried to scream uselessly, fear turning to terror, his feet kicking at air.  Fingers tried to prise Ignis’ hand from his neck.  Futile.

  Ignis pushed the man against the brick wall, grabbing the man’s wrist and stroking over the pulse point, feeling the rabbit like beat of his blood under his fingers.

  “Not so brave now, are you?”  Ignis spoke softly, head tilted.  “I have seen you before, you insect.  Beating on others smaller than you.  How does it feel to be subdued so easily?”  Ignis ran his tongue over the tip of a fang.  “How does it feel knowing you are about to meet death?”

  A splash of urine hit the ground under the man’s dangling feet.

  A few minutes later Ignis stalked out of the street to find Noct awaiting him, wiping filth off his hands on his handkerchief.  He tossed the dirtied cloth into a waste bin as he passed.

  Noct peered down the alley to see a smoking pile of ash.

  “The lady is taken care of?” Ignis asked quietly.

  Noct nodded, “yeah, I put her to sleep and left her at the clinic, someone will treat her.”

  “Excellent,” Ignis smiled, taking Noct’s hand, warm flesh to warm flesh.  He gave Noct an impish grin, “I have something I wish to show you.”

  They ambled, hand in hand to the corner before leaping up to the roof tops once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transformations:  
> As Ignis states, transformations to animal form are dependent on what animal the vampire has an affinity with. I could not resist having Ignis be a coeurl. Ravus had to be a white wolf as that is his symbol. I chose a bird or paradise for Luna because of the beauty of it. I have ideas for what Noct might become, but we shall see whether that comes to pass in this fic.  
> As for the line about the bats, I just couldn't see Ignis transforming into a bat, lol.  
> Levitation is something that a lot of vampires are able to do in various other works and I love that idea. If anyone has seen Castlevania, and heard Trevor call Alucard a floating vampire jesus, well, I found that hilarious and now I kind of see Ignis floating about sometimes. If you haven't seen it, check it out, it's so funny and sad and wonderfully animated. Alucard/Adrian reminds me of Ravus, but I have used some of him for Ignis too.


	6. Chapter 6

  Once out of the city proper, Ignis dropped back to street level, Noct descending a scant moment later.  Ignis led him out, into peaceful fields, past the last houses and into the forest, leaves barely crunching under their feet.

  “Where are we going, Ignis?”

  Ignis smirked, “you shall see, my love.”  He held a low branch out of the way, Noct dipping under his arm.  A faint path wove through the trees, the scent of water sharp in the air.

  “You’re full of surprises, Iggy,” Noct chuckled as Ignis led him deeper through the forest.

  Ignis merely smiled, halting several long minutes later beneath a large oak, gnarled and creating a canopy above.  Ignis gestured to where two branches sprouted from either side of the trunk.

  “Do you see that mark?”

  Noct squinted, then nodded.  “Yeah?”

  “It indicates the right, yes?”  Noct nodded again.  Ignis circled the base of the tree, stroking it’s bark reverently.  “There is a divergence in the path ahead, so one would think to veer right, but that is merely a feint.  You should take the left.”

  “Okaaay,” Noct drawled, confusion on his face.  “Why are you telling me this?”

  “Come,” Ignis gestured to the path, turning left when they met the fork.  “When I first came here, I created a place for myself away from the humans until I was sure I could live amongst them safely.”  He paused looking up at the stars peeking through the roof of leaves and branches above, smiling at the memory.  He looked back to Noct, “I was not sure of myself, so I wished to…meditate, commune with nature, if you will.  I built myself a little hideaway, some where completely cut off and unable to be reached by normal means.  I felt safe there.”

  Noct listened in silence, following behind Ignis when he started off again.  They reached a small glade, a stream running through the centre, fed by a waterfall.

  “This is pretty,” Noct remarked as he looked around.

  “It is,” Ignis agreed readily.  “I spent a great deal of time here.”  He pointed to the top of the waterfall, “we will be going up there.”

  Noct titled his head, “bit higher than I can jump, Iggy.”

  Ignis grinned, wrapping his arms around Noct, “hold tight, love.”  Noct bit his lip, gripping hold of him.  Ignis closed his eyes, visualising the rock platform at the top of the waterfall.  Phasing left Noct breathless in his arms.

  “Woah, ok, that was…yeah.”

  Ignis chuckled, “there are a few hand holds to climb up, but I was impatient.  I will show you where they are on the way back so you may climb up when you need to.”

  Noct frowned at that.  He pinned Ignis with his beautiful blue eyes, “why would I need to?”

  “Ahhh, yes, well, I felt that my little hideaway could be something of the sort for you too, should we need it.”  He cupped Noct’s face tenderly, “if…if Regis were to find us, I want you to come here.  No-one else has knowledge of this place, it would be safe.”

  Noct remained silent, frown on his face, his scent nervous, worried.

  “And what about you?  Where would you be while I come here?”

  Noct said it so quietly, so hesitant that Ignis sucked in a breath.

  He wants to allay the fear he heard, shove it away so far that Noct never feels anything like it again.  He stroked Noct’s cheeks, keeping their eyes locked, letting his own scent curl around Noct.  Calm, protective, sure.

  “I would be coming to you after I deal with whatever the issue is.”

  “What if you _can’t?_ ”  Noct looked up at him mournfully.  “What if you can’t Ignis?  What am I meant to do then?  I…”  He broke his gaze, ducking his head as his voice wavered.

  Ignis tilted his face back up, determined, letting the fierceness of his desire show through, “I would do anything for you, love, you can count on that, up to and including beating back any danger I may need to face.  I can take care of myself in a fight.”

  “Even against Regis?  He’s…he’s older than you, he’s strong.”  He sighed, “it’s not that I doubt you, I’m just…I’m scared.”

  Ignis folded him in his arms again, “I know, Noct.”  He nuzzled Noct’s cheek with his own, still feeling the residual warmth from their feeding earlier.  “You _are_ my mate, darling, despite the fact it is not yet consummated.  You are threaded through my soul, it is all the incentive I need to fight my way back to you.”

  Noct slumped against him, clinging, fists curled tight in Ignis’ shirt.  “I love you,” he mumbled into Ignis’ chest.

  “I love you too.”  He pressed his lips to Noct’s cheek softly.  

  

  Once Ignis had shown Noct his little hidden cabin, they made their way back to the house in the city, arriving two hours before dawn.

  They had visitors.

  Ravus waited patiently in the sitting room, two other vampires with him, the two that he had tasked with watching Lunafreya while he and Nyx were out.  Ignis and Noct had met them once when they first arrived.  Gladiolus impressed as a large framed vampire with a lazy grin lighting his amber eyes, while Prompto was small, but very alert, slightly nervous, bouncing on the balls of his feet while his indigo eyes flitted about the room.

  “I apologise for coming unannounced, Ignis,” Ravus began when Ignis and Noct entered.  Ignis waved it off, gesturing for them to sit and be at ease.  “I felt it might be prudent to strategise.”

  “Ahh,” Ignis hummed.  He glanced at Noct, “I have been doing a little of that with Noctis this evening.  He has a safe place to flee to should the need arise, I suggest that you have something for Lunafreya also.”

  Ravus inclined his head in agreement, “yes, I shall.”

  “Shouldn’t we all know where these places are?” Prompto piped up, head swivelling from Ravus to Ignis to Noct.

  Ignis shook his head, “no, I would rather not.  The less people who know the location of their hiding place, the less likely it is to be finagled out of us.  I do not wish to know where Lunafreya will be hidden, and I will not be revealing where Noct shall be.  That way they cannot be taken together.”

  Gladiolus grunted, “not puttin’ all your eggs in one basket.”

  Ravus sighed and Noct frowned at being called an egg, but Ignis stalked to the window.

  He leaned out, peering into the darkness, holding his hand up for silence.

  “Ignis?” Noct whispered.

  Something was prickling at his senses.  It was far from benign.  The same thing he had felt before and it was closer now, seeking.

  He turned to Ravus, “it might be best if you return to your sister and make the arrangements now.”

  Ignis had kept his voice steady, calm, composed, yet Ravus moved quickly, sensing what Ignis did not say.

  The room cleared, leaving Ignis and Noct alone.

  “Iggy?”

  He cupped Noct’s face, “we must prepare a little, secure the house as best we can.  It is too late for you to go back to the cabin now, but as soon as the sun sets I want you to go.”  He looked back out over the city.  “Whoever is coming, I do not want you to be here when they arrive.”

  Noct nodded his understanding, curling his body against Ignis.

  When Ignis thought about it later, he would regret not having Noct leave immediately.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one recurring theme with vampires in many traditions is the idea that they are obsessive, particularly so when they abstain from drinking blood consistently. While Ignis doesn't hunt often, he still has this obsessive nature and we will see some of that soon, right now however it is taken up with the need to protect his future mate. In tradition, the obsession translates to the need to count and the idea that one can escape a vampire by throwing down rice or beans and the vampire will NEED to count them all, thus allowing the prey to escape. (think the Count on Sesame Street weirdly enough, lol) With Ignis, he likes to organise, definitely, but he also has had some engrossing hobbies over the years. The city he has made his home, has been home for many centuries by this point, and Ignis has had a hand in its flourishing, buying up businesses (coffee shop most definitely, possibly an antiques store) and it has been this that contributed to Ignis' wealth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> posting earlier than usual because I may not be able to adhere to my usual schedule for this chapter update, so rather than make everyone wait, I'm posting now. Hope you all enjoy Ignis being violent. I know I do.

 

 

  

  When Ignis woke in the afternoon, he gently prised Noct’s limbs from his, laying him down with a kiss to his lips.  He checked the windows and shutters, annoyed that he didn’t have time to reinforce them further, berating himself under his breath.

  Who ever was coming felt close, far too close.

  He checked the perimeter, ill at ease.

  It was a feeling that he simply couldn’t shake.

  For the first time in centuries, Ignis Scientia knew fear.

  As the sun slipped close to the horizon, Noct tugged at his senses, waking from his slumber.  Hurrying back to the house he paused when a tingle of confusion that was not his own invaded his mind.

  Noct stirring.

  It was silent, too silent.  No sound of bird song, not even the whisper of a breeze.

  He reached out with his mind again, the presence still well beyond the borders of the city, but something was still tugging at his senses like an itch.

  In the silence a sound reached his ears, coming from the back of the house.  A screeching noise, similar to nails on a blackboard…no…Sharp nails on glass.

  From his position on the vast expanse of lawn at the front of the house, he couldn’t see.

  He needed to see.

  Fixing his eyes on the roof, he took in a deep bracing breath, then phased.

  Atop the roof, he crossed to the edge an peered down.

  Ice wound through his veins as he spotted a pair of feet wriggling through the window of the attic.  Then intense anger.  Someone was invading his home.  Noct’s home.  Someone was threatening Noct’s safety.  Clenching his fists, Ignis phased again.

  A silent scream sounded in his mind and Ignis raced to the bedroom, throwing the door open with enough force to thrust it from its hinges with a crash to the floor.

  He blinked in shock.

  No, No, NO.

  Drautus stalked forward, sneering at Ignis, Noct shuffling his feet trying to push back against his captor.

  “You will release him,” Ignis hissed.  He narrowed his eyes, seemingly fixed on Drautus, but assessing quickly what his options were.  He flicked his attention to Noct for a scant second, reassuring him with a thought.  Noct worried at his bottom lip, giving the slightest of nods.

   _When I say, run, my love._

Noct closed his wide blue eyes, once.  Assent.

   _I love you, Ignis._

Ignis sucked in a breath, his expression switching to pleading as he looked back to Drautus’ face.

   _I love you too, Noctis.  Be swift, be safe._

Ignis stilled himself, finding his centre, dipping his head so that he was looking up through his lashes at the vampire holding his mate, holding the love of his life in his arms, silver bladed dagger at his throat.  He would only have moments for his plan to succeed.  Just long enough for Noct to spin free.

  That was all he needed.

  He sent a quick prayer to his sires, hoping they would hear him, understand that he may be saying farewell, asking them to safeguard Noctis for him if he couldn’t.

   _ **We shall**_

  Drautus frowned as Ignis’ lip quirked at the reply from Ifrit.  It soothed him, calmed him enough for him to fix his eyes on Drautus, knowing he had felt something happen but unaware of exactly what it was.  That brief moment of confusion was enough for Ignis to worm his mind into the other vampire’s, gripping hold of his consciousness like it was in his fist.  He commanded him to freeze.

  “NOW, Noct, run,” Ignis whispered, his hands shaking as he maintained the hold.

  Noct spun away as Ignis’ control began to slip, yet it was enough.  Just enough, but that was all Noct needed to race to the window, with one last lingering glance to Ignis before he vaulted out to the ground below.

  The silver bladed dagger slid from Drautus’ grasp, clattering to the floor.

  It was then that Ignis allowed himself to smile, slightly feral, menacing as he stepped forward, green eyes fluorescent in the light of the room, once a sanctuary for he and Noct, now about to become a battle ground.

  Drautus began to move, shaking his head to free himself of the last vestige of Ignis’ control, glaring at his foe.  He didn’t bother chasing after Noctis, apparently realising the futility of that action, instead concentrating on the vampire that began to circle with him.

  “You are more than you appear,” Titus Drautus murmured, pale blue eyes fixed on Ignis.

  “I am,” Ignis said in reply.  “As I warned you went I sent the head of your childe, this city is mine, you would have been wise to heed me.”  He stepped closer, feinting to the right, then slipping left, spinning behind Drautus, leaning close to his ear, “instead you chose the monumentally asinine route.”  He shoved at Drautus as the other vampire twisted around, unbalancing him.

  Summoning a ball of fire, he shot it at Drautus’ feet, then leapt back as the other jumped back from the flames dancing on the floor.

  Pale blue eyes widened, “who the fuck are you?”  He sneered at Ignis, displaying his fangs.  “That head was more than just a warning to stay away, it was excessive.”

  “And yet you still chose to ignore it,” Ignis drawled, deadly calm.

  “Oh, little one, I am the one to be feared,” Drautus retorted.

  Ignis threw his head back with a laugh at the implied insult.  He tilted his head, smirk in full evidence, “I am older than you, _little one,_ purer than you.”  He knew he was taunting the other, yet he hoped to rile Drautus enough to force his hand.

  Drautus launched at him with a snarl of fury, tooth and claw.

  Ignis phased out of reach, swiping out with a long leg causing Drautus to crash to the floor.  He was up in an instant, glaring at Ignis, chest heaving.

  “Bastard!” Drautus hissed through his teeth.

  He launched again, Ignis sidestepping and spinning, swiping out with his nails like claws to rake them over Drautus’ back, leaving deep gouges in his flesh.  Drautus snarled again, but this time in pain.

  He lashed out in fury, fist catching Ignis’ jaw with enough force to snap his head back.  But instead of staggering back, Ignis reached out for him, clutching at the other vampire’s arms and driving his knee up into Drautus’ stomach, squeezing his hands hard, feeling bones snap in his grip.

  Drautus’ roar was animalistic, visceral.

  Ignis leapt into the air, releasing Drautus’ arms and wrapping his thighs around his neck, using his momentum to drop them both to the floor.

  “I am Ignis Scientia, childe of Ifrit and Shiva, you fool,” he hissed down at Drautus, feeling his shock at the revelation.  “And now, you die.”

  As Drautus struggled to rise, Ignis gripped his head with both hands and _pulled_ sharply.  He planted his feet on the vampire’s chest for leverage, wrenching back, digging in fingers into the sides of Drautus’ head.

  Ripping flesh, snapping bone, and Ignis sat back panting with Titus Drautus’ head in his hands.

  The body twitched once, Ignis flinging the head away in disgust.

  Drautus’ blood pooling around him, Ignis knelt, hands to his face and wept.

 

  _Iggy?  Ignis, are you ok?_

  Ignis raised his head, wave of relief flooding him at the sound of Noct’s voice echoing in his head.  It was weak, but it was there, distance causing it to sound hollow, not through peril.  

  _Noct,_  he answered sending as much love through as he could.   _Are you safe, darling?_

_Yeah, well, almost, took me a bit to lay a false trail, but I’m nearly there.  Will you be coming soon?_

  Ignis grimaced, staring down at Drautus’ body. _I have something I need to take care of first, but I will come as soon as I am able._

_Are you ok?_

He could sense Noct’s worry, running his hands through his hair, then grunting in disgust as he realised he’d just spread blood, flesh and shards of bone through his hair.

   _I am alright, my love, I promise.  I may not be able to leave the city before day break, but I will be there when you wake again._

A distinct feeling of warmth, desire.  It made Ignis moan quietly to himself.

   _I’ll be here, ready and waiting._

  Ignis swallowed, pushing away the flood of want, need that coursed through him.

  He had a task to accomplish before he could leave.  He stared at the mess on the floor, thankful that most of it was contained on the formerly lovely rug he’d put down.  Damn Drautus.  The irrational idea of burning the whole bloody house to the ground flashed through his mind.  If it weren’t for the decades of hard work he’d put into making the place a haven for himself and later Noctis, he would have.  However, the house contained his varying collections.  The multitude of books filling his library, including the history books that he’d taken a vicious pleasure in correcting.  His kitchen filled with utensils, pots and pans, equipped for a gourmet chef despite the fact he didn’t _need_ to eat.  His light filled studio where he’d taught himself to make the leaded panes of glass that graced almost every window.

  The house represented the intense focus Ignis had poured into it.

  No, he wouldn’t burn it to ash, but he would set fire to what remained of Drautus.

  Rolling the headless body in the rug, Ignis stilled when the clink of metal found his ears.  Pushing his grisly parcel out of the way he found a medallion, lifting it by its chain to hang it level with his eyes to inspect it.

  It gave him that same sense of unease he’d been feeling earlier when he’d been distracted enough that Drautus had invaded his home and almost absconded with Noctis.

  Peering at it curiously, Ignis flicked it with a long finger, recoiling and dropping it when it _sang_ a discordant note in his mind.

  “Well,” Ignis mused.  “I think it best I dispose of _that._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the use of silver against vampires.  
> It's a common theme, however in this it's more of a...poison to vampires. The dagger that Drautus had to Noct's throat would not have killed him, merely made his healing incredibly slow and painful.  
> The use of 'little one' can go either way, if for example, Ignis said it to Noctis, it would be fond, a term of endearment, but Drautus using it when addressing Ignis is fully intended as an insult. He is trying to intimidate Ignis as he thinks he is older and therefore more senior and more powerful. That is why Ignis says it back to him. He knows who is the elder in this situation and wants to confuse his foe.


	8. Chapter 8

  

  It took Ignis longer than he’d wanted to dispose of what was left of Drautus and clean up the evidence to his satisfaction which meant he left the house far later than was acceptable in his estimation.  He’d carried the rolled up rug down to the bottom of the back garden, setting it ablaze and watching it for a while before trudging back up to the house.

  He stood eyeing the medallion on the floor like it was some sort of snake poised to strike.

  Eventually he fetched a pair of tongs from the kitchen, scooping up the offending item with them and slipping it into a small box.  Effectively contained for the meantime, Ignis turned to the task of cleaning up the scene.

  Which meant being on hands and knees, scrubbing the wood floors until they shone.

  Then setting the rest of the room back into order and collecting clothing for himself and Noctis.

  The little box was the last thing he attended to.

_**Bury it, far from your home.** _

Ignis startled at Shiva’s thought, then stared back down at the box in his hands.  He quested out, seeking Shiva, but after several fruitless minutes abandoned it.  His sires were as reticent as ever to speak more than what was required.  It had ever been thus.

  He thought about Shiva’s suggestion.  Burying it away from his home was prudent.  And far from his destination.

  Box tucked under one arm, bag with essentials for Noct and himself slung over the other, Ignis strode to the library.  The room that concealed his secret exit.

  Well, several exits, but only one that led out of the house.

  When building the house, Ignis had been obsessed with the idea of concealed passages and bolt holes.  So he had constructed the house with that in mind.  One such passage led down to a cellar that had contained his elemancy experiments.  Another passage ended in a small room he’d used for developing film.  Two others rounded on themselves to open into other rooms in the house simply because he liked the idea.

  The one he required now was the best hidden.  And only accessed when a certain melody was played on the upright piano on the corner.

  Thoroughly ridiculous and a touch trite, yet he’d been unable to resist the impulse at the time.

  Using the mechanism always made him want to giggle at his foolishness, particularly as he watched a leather bound tome pop out from its usual position on one of the bookshelves to lean precariously against the edge.

  He rose and pushed the book back, listening for the muffled click and then the near silent whoosh as the hidden door opened.  Stepping into the darkened passage, Ignis reached up with his free hand and twisted the sconce.  The door clicked behind him and he knew the library would look exactly as it had, no-one the wiser that he had passed through.

  Footsteps silent, movements precise, Ignis navigated the pitch black hall, avoiding the traps and pitfalls to make his way to the outer door.

  When he emerged, the sky was lightening with the first hints of dawn.

  Ignis sped up, spotting a large oak and deciding that would be the best place to bury the box.  The oak would be a sort of protection and the lead lined box itself should hide the medallion from anyone searching for it.  He knelt in the damp earth, digging with his hands until he had a deep hole.  He shoved the box in, shovelling the dirt back over it, glad to be rid of it.  He could find it again, should he need to, yet he hoped he never had to look at the bloody thing ever again.  He shuddered as he remembered the way the thing had resonated in his mind.

  He patted the earth down over the hole, pushing some leaf litter over the top and stepped back.

  It would do.

  And now, to make his way to Noct.

  He headed back to the edge of the city and circled around, letting his awareness sift out over the surrounding area to make sure he wasn’t followed, keeping to the shadows as dawn broke over the horizon.  

  Ignis paused as he reached the other side of the city, looking to where the forest encroached on the fields.  So close, yet he knew he wouldn’t make it to Noct before his own need to sleep took hold.  Best to find somewhere now.

  Scanning the countryside, Ignis spied a barn.

  A good a place as any.

  It was no longer in use from what he could tell, leaping up into the rafters.  He settled in the crook of two beams and closed his eyes.

 

  Ignis gaped at the sight that met him when he opened the door to the bedroom of the cabin, sinking to his knees, hand over his mouth.  His bag slipped to the floor forgotten.

  Noct looked beautiful, sprawled out on the bed like some sort of alluring siren.  The sheet was tangled around his calves leaving him completely bare to Ignis’ ravenous gaze.  His hair spilled over the pillow he had curled under his head, face turned to the side so Ignis could see his profile.  Ignis whimpered softly as his eyes trailed down over Noct’s back, the smooth lines, his musculature on display.

  Then the dip of his spine to his ass.

  A most delicious sight.  Particularly with the way Noct had one knee curled up towards his stomach, leaving __everything__ on display for Ignis’ more than eager eyes to trace over.

  Combined with the sandalwood and leather scent that always accompanied Noct and Ignis was virtually a drooling mess of a vampire kneeling at the foot of the bed.

   _Mmm, Ignis?_

  The scent of desire that curled around Ignis with the sultry tone of Noct’s thought made him rock back on his heels.

  Another waft of scent had Ignis moving, crawling up onto the bed, his hand extended without thought to caress the silky smooth skin of Noct’s calf.  A ripple of movement from Noct vibrated up Ignis’ fingers and he pulled the sheet away completely.  He nudged Noct’s foot aside further and situated himself between Noct’s legs, both hands exploring up until they were dancing over the inside of each thigh.  Noct hummed at the attention, shifting, rolling his hips against the mattress.

  The sensual motion had Ignis striving to keep his fangs from breaking the skin of his lip.  Instead he leaned forward, pressing his lips to the cool skin of Noct’s back, tracing his spine with his tongue.  Ignis pulled back only long enough to rip his shirt up over his head and toss it aside, bringing his lips and hands back to the feast that was Noct laying out for him.

  Noct shifted again, arching his back, lifting his hips to grind them against the mattress as Ignis’ hands flitted over his back and ass.  Ignis moaned thickly, dipping his head down to nip at the swell of Noct’s ass.  He dragged his hands down, caressing Noct’s inner thighs and exploring the crease where his ass began.  Noct squirmed, groaning softly.

  So tempting.

  Alluring.

  Impossible to resist.

  Ignis traced one long finger over the seam of Noct’s balls, green eyes intent, ears picking up on Noct’s increasingly rapid breathing.

  “More, Ignis.”

  Noct’s voice was rough, seductively low, making Ignis’ own breath hitch in his throat.  He should stop this.  He should step back.  It could cause Noct pain and that was the very last thing he wanted.

  “Noct…I…I want you, desperately,” he gasped.  “But, I don’t want to hurt you.”

  Noct groaned, “please, Ignis, please, I need you, I don’t care if it hurts, I need you so bad.”

  All hint of Ignis’ restraint went out the window.  He groaned, rising up over Noct to meld himself to his back, nuzzling at his neck.  Noct responded with a deep groan of his own, tilting his head to find Ignis’ lips.

  “Is there anything I can do to alleviate the pain, lessen it somehow?” Ignis asked, nibbling at Noct’s ear.

  Noct, thoroughly distracted, muttered in jest, “yeah, well, if I were older or stronger it might not hurt so much, but…just…distract me, make it so I can only think of you.”

  “Mmm, I will see what I can do,” Ignis purred in response.  He slid his way back down Noct’s body, cupping that lovely firm ass as he went, nipping at Noct’s thigh before diving in with his tongue, laving over Noct’s puckered ring.

  “Oh, fuck!” Noct shouted, immediately shifting his hips up off the bed and pushing back into Ignis’ face.

  Ignis pulled away, “let me know if it’s too much.”  He stifled a giggle at Noct’s cursing.  He knew the pain would come with the actual act of penetration, with orgasm, not through foreplay, so they were relatively safe for now and Noct was pain free.  He hummed in delight as he flicked the tip of his tongue out, teasing, Noct squirming under his touch.

  The combined scent of their arousal made Ignis’ whole body thrum with need.  He prised Noct’s cheeks apart, running his nose up the crease, then diving back in again, using the flat of his tongue to run from perineum to the top of the crease and back down.

  Noct’s answering moan was provocative, eagerly urging Ignis into more fervent action, his tongue working feverishly over Noct’s hole, feeling it relax under his ministrations, enough that he teased the tip against it, dipping in.

  Ignis revelled in it, relished Noct’s every reaction, ever wary of the grimace or gasp that would warn him of pain.

  It wasn’t until he had Noct securely in his lap, finally withdrawing his fingers and lining up to nudge the tip of his cock into Noct’s ass that he heard it.

  At that first gasp of pain, Ignis froze.  His touch was not enough to hold it at bay.  The thought spears him open, splatters his heart onto the bed.  No.  No, he cannot let Noct feel pain when there should only be pleasure.

  He closed his eyes, the image of Noct in the euphoria of bliss painted on his eyelids.

  That.  That is what he wants to see.

  His mind whirled.  How to stop the pain, how to replace it with only pleasure.

  There might be a way.

  Once the idea crossed his mind, it wormed its way in, insidious in its prevalence in his thoughts.

  Ignis held Noct’s hip in one long fingered hand, bringing the other to Noct’s mouth.  His love gazed down at him, a plea on his beautiful face.

  “Bite,” Ignis instructed, his voice hoarse.

  Noct’s eyes widened as he sucked Ignis’ finger in, hesitant.

  Ignis repeated the instruction more urgently and felt the prick of Noct’s fang against the pad of his finger.  As Noct sucked at the welling blood, knowing it would only be a drop or two, enough to distract from the pain as he experienced Ignis’ blood for the first time, Ignis thrust up as Noct sank down.

  A moan tore from Noct, curling around Ignis’ senses.  

  It was a moan of yes, more, take me.

  He locked his own eyes onto glazed blue ones, noting the heavy lidded gaze, the way Noct let go his finger and tipped his head back in open mouthed bliss, singing to the ceiling as he rocked up into him, Noct meeting every thrust up with his own grind down.

  When Noct looked back down at him, his eyes were brilliant in the dim light, glowing with new power.

  His lips were smeared with Ignis’ blood.  He watched, entranced as Noct flicked his tongue out, licking up the remnants as he gripped hold of Ignis’ shoulders, pushing him back onto the bed and rode him into the mattress.

  Ignis had the feeling that the bed was not going to survive this.

  Each determined roll of Noct’s hips had Ignis groaning, gripping tight to Noct’s waist, thrusting up with his feet planted firmly.  Noct was a vision above him, flushed, his skin almost glowing in the soft late afternoon light through the window, inky hair spilling about his face as he dipped down to mash their mouths together.

  Noct was sinuous as he undulated, Ignis enchanted by his power and movements, delirious with pleasure from every clench of Noct’s ass around his cock.  Every twitch of muscle drew his eye.  Every debauched moan delighted his senses.  The heady musk of arousal clouding his mind so all he could think about was Noct, Noct, Noct.

  The bed creaked and groaned with the force of it, threatening to break apart, yet Ignis could not even let it be a consideration.

  “Fuck, Ignis!”  Noct ground down harder, his pace increasing, every line in his body thrumming with the urgency of orgasm, his ass fluttering and convulsing, staccato.  Ignis held onto to him tighter, arching his back, pulling Noct down in counter to every thrust up, trying to bury himself inside Noct.  His own stomach began to clench in response, his extremities tingling in warning.

  As Noct convulsed again, Ignis pushed his finger back into Noct’s open mouth, pricking the tip on an exposed fang, letting his blood drip onto Noct’s tongue.

  The effect was dramatic.

  Noct growled deep in his throat, sucking at Ignis’ finger greedily, hips rocking feverishly, then he stilled, stiffening, head thrown back as he howled at the ceiling, his come painting Ignis’ stomach, clenching around Ignis so hard to forced his own release to the fore.

  Ignis felt like he was being milked.  His own hips stuttered up weakly, his own shout visceral.

  He lay panting in the aftermath, blinking lazily as Noct loomed over him.

  “Best.  Sex.  Ever.”  Noct mouthed at him, flicking a coppery tasting tongue over Ignis’.  He leaned closer, “and you taste fucking amazing.”

  Ignis huffed out a laugh, running his hands up and down Noct’s back, luxuriating in the touch, “are you alright?”

  “Alright?” Noct chuckled, rolling his hips once more.  “Are you fucking kidding?  I feel like I could take on the world right now.”  He rocked again, Ignis hissing at the over stimulation.  Noct tilted his head with a wicked little smile, “you’re an aphrodisiac, Ignis.”  He punctuated the comment with a squeeze around Ignis’ softened cock causing it to twitch.

  Noct’s grin only widened when Ignis flipped them over.

  The bed did not survive to see the dawn.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as discussed before, Vampires have a distinct tendency to obsession and Ignis is not exempt from this, he's just better at diverting it into something useful, although, now with Noctis, he has that to focus on so his other projects tend to lay ignored. We've yet to see how this desire affects Noct, though it could be simply that he is so wrapped up in Ignis, the need to obsess over anything else is blunted by his desire for his mate.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Ignis decided that staying at the cabin was their best course for the meantime.  He filled Noct in on what had transpired with Drautus and told him about the medallion, hoping that Noct could shed some light on it, but Noct shook his head.

  “No, I don’t remember anything like that, must have got it after I left…not that I really paid attention to Titus much, he was kinda weird.  Like too intense.”

  Ignis hummed in agreement, “yes, he was rather…extreme.”  He bustled about, picking up clothing and setting it aside to wash later.  Then he eyed the mess that was the remnants of the bed with a bashful smile.  Noct glanced to where he was looking and let out a little embarrassed laugh.

  “Guess that’s what happens when you turn me on so much,” Noct murmured, wrapping his arms around Ignis’ waist and dropping his chin to Ignis’ shoulder.

  “Hmmm,” Ignis muttered, twisting to get a better look at Noct.  He tipped his face up with a finger under his chin.  “How are you feeling, darling?”

  Noct rolled his eyes, cheeks pinking, “after you gave me that delicious blood of yours?  It was only a few drops, but __fuck__!  No wonder you don’t want anyone drinking from you.”

  “Yes, well…” Ignis demurred.  “You still have not answered, how do you feel?”

  Noct sighed dramatically.  “I…I can’t explain it, it’s like…I feel…amazing.  It makes me wonder what I can do now.  And I can’t get the taste of you out of my head.  And I can…feel other stuff too, like, I think it might be how you reach out and sense things.”

  “Oh, and what does it feel like to you, do you sense the presence I have been feeling?”

  Noct frowned, “yeah…it feels…bad.”

  Ignis cupped Noct’s face, “Regis?”

  Noct shook his head, “no…maybe…it’s hard to…it doesn’t __feel__  like him, but…I haven’t seen him for a long time, he’d already changed before I left so…maybe it’s him and I can’t tell any more.”

  They left the conversation at that, both vampires musing over it.

 

  Ignis left Noct sleeping early one morning, heading off to check on the house and place a call to Ravus.  He had no reception at the cabin so thought to kill two birds with one stone.

  He leapt down from the top of the waterfall, hand to the ground as he landed, head already up and seeking.  

  Alone.

  The presence was relatively quiet, a sense of…confusion and perhaps anger tainting it.  All to the good as far as Ignis was concerned.  It meant whoever it was felt flummoxed by Drautus’ absence.  And they didn’t have Noct.

  That made him insanely happy.

  Shifting form beside the waterfall, Ignis stretched, two large front paws extended in front as he bent down, tail waving in the air.  Then he raised his head, whiskers flicking out to the side, ears on a swivel as he lifted his front half up, stretching his back legs.  Then he walked them forward, arching his back before shaking his head and spinning, racing off in a languid lope towards the city boundary.

  Bounding through long grass, wind in his fur, Ignis felt free of the oppression of the __presence__  coming ever closer.  For now it was halted, unsure where to turn as it no longer had Drautus to confirm where Noct was.  The idea brought a smile to his feline face as he scattered small game in his wake.  They were no concern of his, of no interest.

  It was the best disguise he could possible take.  The only thing that gave him away was the preternatural glowing green of his eyes, and that would only alert another vampire that knew him well, anyone else in the vampire community would know what he was, but not __who__.  It gave him the confidence to approach the house in a roundabout fashion, loping up the back lawn before slipping back into his normal form with a shake.

  Once inside, Ignis closed his eyes for a moment to calm the beat of his heart.

  When he felt centred he let his eyes flick open and survey the house with a discerning glance.

  He scoured every inch, poked into every corner, alert for any change, any thing that might be out of place.  Green eyes sharp and gaze narrowed, Ignis examined the faint layer of dust that several days could bring.

  It wasn’t until he reached the bedroom that he and Noct had started sharing that he found something not quite right.  Something had been moved since his thorough scrubbing of the room the night he’d dispatched Drautus.  He closed his eyes again, picturing the room as he left it.  With his eyes still closed, Ignis moved around the room, fingers drifting over surfaces until he met something that wasn’t where he visualised it.  He frowned as he opened his eyes, tilting his head in question.

  The item that had been moved was an innocuous little figurine.

  A rendering of Shiva and Ifrit.

  Ignis did __not__  like that he felt confused about why that piece was what had been tampered with.  He did __not__  like that he didn’t know who had done it.  They had not touched anything else, seemingly only there to see that he and Noct were not.

  He hoped that their absence had convinced who ever it was that they had abandoned the house and left completely.  Maybe they would be able to return one day.

  Straightening the figurine, Ignis moved about the room with a wistful sigh.  Then he turned back to the little statue and returned it to the position he found it.

  Just in case.

  

  After his call to Ravus, Ignis slipped back into Coeurl form and made his way back to the forest, breaking through the undergrowth by the glade surrounding the waterfall.

  He stilled, tail swishing back and forth.

  Noct stepped out of the pool at the base, naked and shining as water rolled down his body.  Blue eyes met his, a delighted grin on his face.

  “Ignis?  That’s you, isn’t it?”

  Ignis purred, stalking closer, blinking lazily.  Noct knelt before him, hands sinking into the soft fur about Ignis’ twitching ears.  Ignis butted his head against Noct’s bared chest, purring louder.  Ignis rubbed his furry face all over Noct, taking care to keep the long deadly sparking whiskers out of the way, weaving his feline body around Noctis, flicking the tip of his tail over Noct’s shoulder to tickle his ear.

  Noct laughed, joyous as he knelt in the damp grass, ruffling Ignis’ spotted fur.

  Ignis knocked him back, front paws planted beside Noct’s head, a gentle shudder running through him as he shed the feline form, staring down at Noct as himself.

  Noct reached up, cupping his face, “you are so…fuck…you’re beautiful.”

  Ignis dipped his head down, pressing their lips together, “I could say the same of you.”

 

  Ignis filled the hours while Noct was asleep repairing windows.  As with the house in the city, most of the windows were creations of his own, delicate designs of lead and coloured glass.  He’d found a few that had cracked pieces so he undertook the tedious task of cutting into the outer lead and easing the pattern apart, extracting the broken piece and then carefully cutting out a new replacement.  Instead of a standard cutting tool, Ignis extended a claw and traced the design, tapping along the etched line then snapping it out.  He examined it, holding it up to the light, humming in satisfaction.  Perfect.  The edge would not even require grinding.

  Setting the new piece into the lead channel, Ignis ensured it was secure with a few horseshoe nails.  He turned on his soldering iron and set the new section with a few dabs.  Tilting his head to check his work, he continued weaving the lead around the glass until he had it back to its original condition.  Then he prepared the waterproof cement, pouring it out and working it into the gaps between glass and lead.

  Next was to buff the whole thing clean before he set the window panel back in and nail in the beading that held it in place.

  Noct woke as he was scrubbing at it, almost finished.

  His lover leaned against his back, leaning his chin on Ignis’ shoulder to watch as he worked.  He was silent as Ignis buffed the lead to a dull shine, then tossed his brushes and cloths aside.

  “Would you like to help me put this back in, love?”

  Noct nodded, grabbing a hammer and nails as Ignis set the window pane in.  He quickly fixed the beading in and Noct nailed it in place.  They both stood back and admired the work.

  Ignis had created a scene of the waterfall for this panel, using a milky opaque glass for the churning water, matching the greens of the trees and grass carefully.

  “Well, that’s done, now I should perhaps make us a new bed frame,” Ignis drawled, ruffling Noct’s hair playfully.

  Noct smirked, “not sure I’d bother, we’ll probably break it again.”

  Since the night they’d shattered the bed frame, they’d been sleeping on the mattress on the floor, something neither vampire seemed to find objectionable.  Ignis only cared that Noct was in bed with him.

  “You have a point,” Ignis chuckled.  “Lessons then?”

  Noct rolled his eyes, but he was grinning, “no phasing, not in the mood to hurl.”

  “Is any one ever?” Ignis snorted, weaving his fingers into Noct’s hair.  He just couldn’t stop touching, particularly since they’d deepened their relationship.  He would find himself reaching out for Noct, stroking his cheek, tangling their fingers together, a languid brush of limbs, lips flirting over skin.

  Noct tilted his head to one side, a very different smile blooming on his face as he regarded Ignis, “or…we could do something else.”

  Ignis made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a purr, a deep rumble in his chest as he pulled Noct close, nuzzling his cheek, “mmm, I think I could be persuaded.”  He nipped at Noctis’ ear playfully, “now, what did you have in mind?”

  Ignis yelped as freezing fingers slid up his back, Noct dancing away and laughing, waggling his fingers at Ignis.

  “I am certainly regretting teaching you that now,” Ignis hissed, eyes narrowed.  He extended his hand, electricity crackling between his fingertips.  Noct worried at his bottom lip, sneaking back step by step as Ignis approached just as slowly.  He loved that they could be playful like this, the threat of Darutus taken care of, the other presence confused by their absence.

  It felt like they had been given a reprieve and Ignis was making the very most of it.  

  His lips quirked up at the corners, fangs poking through just enough that Noct’s eyes zeroed in on them.  If Noct wanted to have a little fun with elemancy, Ignis would indulge him.  Besides, not all lessons need be stuffy and boring.

  “Outside,” Ignis commanded, flicking a finger to the door.  “I have no wish to destroy the cabin.”

  Noct snickered, “yeah, ok, good idea,” he said, twisting past Ignis, trailing an icy finger down his cheek, tossing him a sultry wink as he went.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun little fact, I actually make leadlight windows and lamps etc as an additional hobby, so having Ignis repair the window was kind of nice. I left out most of the technical terms etc to make it easier to follow, but it is a rather relaxing activity to design then cut each little piece to be constructed into something beautiful, and I felt Ignis would like it for the same reason. Making all the windows for the cabin, Ignis found something to occupy that busy mind of his and then when he built the house, well, how could he not.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually leave a note at the end of each chapter, however this time I thought I would put it first. I make mention of two new names in this chapter and it will be interesting to see who picks up on their true identities. Their names are only mentioned in this capacity once in game, and that only in the royal edition, so points to however picks up on who I mean, I won't be adding their names to the tags list just yet.  
> Other than that, we meet Crowe, one of my favourite characters in the FFXV world.

 

  Every few days Ignis would transform, stalking through the forest until he was at the edge of the city boundary, then shift so that he could call Ravus.

  Their conversations were generally brief, just a quick mutual assurance of no further trouble, no change in the current status quo.  Ravus would fill him in on how Lunafreya was doing, on whether he’d heard from the Council or any Elder vampires, let him know that he had not felt anything approaching.  

  This time, however, Ravus informed him he’d heard from a contact in the Council.

  They had been tracking Regis’ movements as best they could.  And from what Ravus could gather, the presence they had felt was tied to Noct’s sire.  Ignis was aghast at the implication.

  “They…the Council, the Elders…they let him…” Ignis broke off, swearing profusely.  “Who?  Who let him come so close to taking Noctis?  Who let him be bait?”

  Ravus was silent for a moment, then rushed into the quiet, “Iedolas Aldercapt and Verstael Besithia.”  A deep sigh came over the line, “apparently Caligo Ulldor spoke in favour of the idea while Clarus and Cor were busy. It was Loqi Tummelt that informed me.  He is…enamoured with Cor Leonis and wished to create a favourable impression.”

  “Are you sure Loqi can be trusted?  He is Iedolas’ childe, they could have put him up to it.”

  “Aranea confirmed it,” Ravus said.  “Crowe Altius has been…listening for me, she also believes Loqi can be trusted.  He is dissatisfied with Iedolas’ faction.  He’d like nothing more than to join with Cor in whatever way he can.”

  Ignis removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, “but none of that answers _why_ they would put Noct in danger thus.”

  “The prejudice of old men,” Ravus spat.  “They feel that Regis could be brought back into the fold.  At least, that is the reasoning they presented to the Council.”  From Ravus’ tone, Ignis thought the other vampire didn’t believe that.

  “So they were willing to sacrifice your sister and my mate for what?  For the glory of another deluded old man?  This is absurd!  Have they run mad?  Regis sent Drautus to kidnap Noct at the very least.  Lunafreya would have been next.”  Ignis tried to reign in the fury coursing through him.  “They cannot be allowed to run rampant unchecked, it is preposterous to think the Council has sunk so low.”  

  “Ignis, could Regis have…compelled Aldercapt and Besithia?”

  The question gave Ignis pause.  “Perhaps,” he conceded.  “Regardless, the Council needs more balance.  I warned Clarus and Cor of this.”

  “What are you going to do?” Ravus asked quietly.

  Ignis grimaced, replacing his glasses on his nose, “I am going to take my place on the Council and amongst the Elders.”

  Ravus snorted in shock, “well, that is setting the cat amongst the pigeons.”

  That got a laugh out of Ignis, “hmm, and they will wish they had let it lie instead of crossing me.”

  “Of that, I have no doubt, Ignis,” Ravus laughed.  “Of that, I have no doubt at all.”

 

  “Are you sure about this, Iggy?” Noct asked him for what felt like the hundredth time.

  Ignis laced their hands together, “it is the best way to ensure the Council do not make such asinine decisions again.  And you will be safe with so many around us, Regis cannot possibly approach without alerting someone.”  He frowned as he led Noct to where the box with the medallion was buried.  He’d hoped to leave it there for eternity, however, he now felt it prudent to take it and have a member of the Elite examine it.  Furthermore, with he and Noct away, he simply felt more at ease knowing they had it, and no-one could come and take it.  He fervently hoped that the lining of the box would be enough to shield the malicious energy of the medallion, and that it would not act as a beacon.

  “You’ve been avoiding this for centuries, Ignis,” Noct sighed as Ignis unearthed the box.  “You said your blood is too dangerous and that…”

  “I know what I said,” Ignis snapped peevishly.  Noct stepped back and Ignis flushed in shame.  He placed the box on the ground and took Noctis’ hand gently between his own, bring it to his lips and bestowing a kiss to his knuckles.  “I apologise, my love.  I understand your confusion on the matter, yet I feel that I can better help our situation from within the Council at this time.”

  “ _My_ situation, Ignis,” Noct muttered.

  Ignis cupped his face, “no, _our_  situation.  We are in this together, Noctis.”  He pulled Noct close, arms tight around him, inhaling his scent.  “What hurts you, hurts me.  I do not need our bond to be consummated to feel that.”  Noct surged up, locking their mouths together in an ardent kiss.  When they pulled apart, Ignis rubbed their noses together, “I love you, Noct.”

  “I love you, too, so much, Ignis.”

  Ignis holds Noct for a long moment, letting them just __be__  together.  When he pulled back, he tucked a lock of errant hair behind Noct’s ear, stroking along the shell, down to the lobe.  Noct leaned into the touch, a soft noise of pleasure reaching Ignis’ ears.

  “We have allies in the Elite, allies in the Council, love.  Clarus and Cor are there to waylay any more of Iedolas’ plans, Caligo will not act without Verstael’s consent.  Crepera and Tonitrus have kept their alliance with us quiet until now.  They are the oldest of the Council, they hold sway with the others that don’t adhere to Iedolas and Verstael’s ideas.  Cor will present the information about Regis’ behaviour, Clarus will bear witness to it.”  Ignis ran his thumbs over Noct’s cheekbones, “you and Lunafreya…you will be asked to speak, confirm that you do not, nor have ever had a wish to be bonded.”  Noct frowned at the idea, and Ignis sought to reassure him.  “It is a formality, Noct.  Most of the Council side with you and Luna, however, because of one or two dissenting voices, you are required to speak.”

  “It’s all so stupid, if we were human we could just fucking divorce,” Noct grumbled.

  Ignis sighed, “sadly there is a little more involved with our situation.  Forced though it may be, it is still a bond.  Unfortunately our bodies only recognise the fact that the bond bite has been given and received.”  Another deep sigh, “I only wish we had met sooner, my love.  Your blood calls me, just as mine calls you, that may have been enough to reject it.”

  Noct slumped against Ignis, “had I met you then, I would have been bonded to you first.”

  Ignis cupped Noct’s face, cradling it in his palms, “the moment you are free, darling…”  

  He didn’t finish his thought, Noct surged up, capturing his mouth with his own in a needy, desperate kiss.

 

  In a quiet chamber deep within the Council’s halls, Ignis leaned against a bookshelf as Crepera studied the medallion.  It was still in the box, she had refused to touch it the moment Ignis revealed it, recoiling back from it with a barely disguised hiss.  That had not made Ignis feel any better about the bloody thing.

  “This is an ill omened object.”  Crepera pushed the box towards the centre of the table in front of her, disgust on her features.

  “Yes, well, I had discovered that when I touched it,” Ignis drawled.

  Crepera raised an elegant brow, “you _touched_ it?  What was the result?”

  “It…I heard it, in my mind.  It _sang_.”  He shivered at the memory.  “I will _never_ touch it again.  It felt…malicious.”

  Crepera extended one long finger, the nail lengthened into a claw that tapped the edge of the box, “that is it’s intent.  It served to link Drautus to Regis.”

  “Shit,” Ignis hissed.  “I thought as much.  Does it…can Regis use it to…will he find us through that,” he asked, gesturing toward the box.

  The Elder raised her head and looked at Ignis head on, “I think that a moot point, now that you are both here, but yes, it calls to its master…yet, I am not sure Regis is that master.  It is…old magic.”

  “Then who?”

  Crepera shook her head, “I know not, Childe.  Your Sires may, however we are not able to ask them.  Ramuh might speak to us.  My own sire refuses to converse these days.”  

  “Bahamut has retreated?”

  “Yes,” she answered with a long sigh.  “Ramuh and Titan are the last of the Six who deign to grace us with their presence.”  A sharp gaze found Ignis again, “though, I suspect that may not last.  I have felt…something other…something old, seeking, tentative at best, yet, there.”

  Ignis averted his gaze for a moment, “Shiva and Ifrit have both sent thoughts to me recently, Ifrit when I asked them to look after Noct should I not be able and Shiva sent a suggestion to bury _that_ ,” he said, flicking his hand at the box in front of the Vampire Elder.

  “Shiva is wise, and we shall again follow her direction.  Now that I have seen it, I believe it time to dispose of it again.”

  Ignis’ shoulders loosed, his whole body reacting to his relief, “thank you for your counsel, Crepera.”

  Crepera inclined her head, her smile small and tight.

 

  “Ignis!”

  Ignis turned at the call of his name, smiling broadly when he recognised the vampire hailing him.

  “Crowe, my dear, this is a pleasure, how are you?”

  Crowe Altius grinned, “I’m well, Ignis.  I won’t ask how you fare, I know you detest this place.”

  Ignis chuckled, “guilty as charged,” he said, gesturing for her to sit with him.  “Noctis, may I present Crowe Altius, one of the Council’s foremost wielders of elemancy.”

  Noct grinned back at the dark haired vampire, instantly liking her.  “Good to meet you, Crowe, Ignis mentioned you.  Sounds like you could teach me quite a bit, maybe then I could beat this one at his own game,” he smirked, nudging Ignis.

  Crowe laughed, “oh, I’m not so sure about that, he can fling fireballs with the best.”  She patted Ignis’ hand, “I am here to speak of the breaking of the bond.  It will be my task to ensure it happens once the old buggers get their butts in gear.”

  Noct snorted at her choice of words, Ignis rolling his eyes behind his glasses.  Crowe was a breath of fresh air amongst the stuffy atmosphere of the Council chamber.

  “Well, I do hope you do not include me in that assessment, my dear.  I am taking my place in the Council.”

  Crowe eyed him thoughtfully, “hmm, never thought I’d see _that_ happening.”  Her warm brown eyes narrowed, “what brought that on?”

  “Means to an end, I’m afraid.  Certain factions have forced my hand.”

  “Ahhh,” Crowe mused, “Iedolas if I had to guess.”

  “You would be correct.”  Ignis smoothed his hand down his pants, shaking his head ruefully, “I had hoped to remain apart, however, if certain Elders are going to behave so oddly, then…”

  Crowe barked out a laugh, “Aldercapt is a weirdo, always has been.”  She flashed a cheeky grin, “at least he’s stopped drinking every day, he was creepy was a wax work, now he’s just a creepy old fart.”

  Ignis threw his head back, laughing.  “Oh, Crowe, I have missed your irreverence.”  He removed his glasses and wiped at his eyes.  “Now then, about the purpose of your visit?”

  Crowe smiled, fangs glinting, “knew you wouldn’t take long to get back to that.”  She turned to Noctis, “now, I have read the statements that you and Luna provided, but I’d like to hear it from you.”

  Noct grimaced, filling her in on the circumstances of how it had come about.  Crowe watched him closely, then smiled as he glanced at Ignis, speaking of meeting him and knowing that he was who he was meant to be with.  Her spiky grin got wider and wider the longer he spoke about Ignis, while the vampire in question was gazing at Noct adoringly.  Ignis knew he possibly looked foolish, yet he couldn’t help it.

  Noct squawked when Crowe jumped up and tugged him into a hug, “thank you, thank you,” she whispered.

  “Uh, ok…”

  Crowe stepped back, ruffling Noct’s hair affectionately, “you’ve made him happy, never thought I would see it.”

  “Oh, uh, right,” Noct blushed looking at Ignis coyly.

  “And that is why, even if for some stupid reason they don’t let you out of that bloody bond, I will do what I can to release you anyway.  You both deserve to be happy together.”  Crowe smirked, “besides, I like messing with the old farts.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

  Ignis slid into the main Council chamber, taking in the details.  It had been many years since he’d seen it last and from what he could see, little had changed.  The ceilings were still high enough to be shrouded in shadow, the monstrous carved and gilded throne that sat in the middle of the High table, six smaller thrones, three either side.  Then there were two adjacent tables that face each other at right angles to the High table.  The large throne was reserved for Etro, should she ever again make an appearance.  The Council itself had been created well after their Grand Sire had vanished.  Most thought she was dead, however Ignis had his own views on that.  The other smaller thrones were for the Six, though they too had been long absent.

  That left the other seats for the Council members.

  In theory, there were two seats that were reserved for each of the Six’s Childe.  Which meant that Ignis essentially could claim two seats for himself, or in effect four votes that he controlled.  The rule was not hard and fast, however, resulting from the fact that Shiva and Ifrit had waited so many years before siring, and then only Ignis being the end product.  What had happened was that his Sire’s had nominated from amongst the community.  When they sired Ignis, two seats remained empty at every meeting of the Council, waiting for Ignis to decide he wished to join, though he had protested that.

  So now, Ignis made his way silently to the place designated as his own.  He’d purposely entered the chamber early, not wishing to take his seat while the rest of the Council were already in attendance.

  Every Council member knew instinctively where they should sit, the odd change happening when someone removed themselves or someone else had removed them from the equation as was wont to occur when a member became tired of listening to the same objections after several centuries.  Ignis’ rightful place was close to the head table as he was the closest of all assembled generationally speaking, to the Six.  Cor and Clarus had informed him that while he had declined attend, Iedolas and Verstael had crowded together in his place.

  It made Ignis smile a little as he sat himself down, Crepera and Tonitrus seating themselves across the space opposite.  Crepera nodded to him in greeting.  When Cor and Clarus entered, both vampires inclined their heads to the representatives of Bahamut then sat next to Ignis as proxy representatives of Shiva and Ifrit, ceding to Ignis as the primary.  It still left one seat open for Ignis’ sire’s, and Ignis had a mind to ask Noct later to take that place.  Though Noct was a descendant of Bahamut and could conceivably take his place with Crepera and Tonitrus, as he had taken blood from Ignis, he felt that Noct could claim affinity with his sires.  Next to enter were Aranea Highwind and Ravus, seating themselves in the place appointed for Ramuh, both giving their quiet greetings.

  Crowe slid into place as one of Titan’s, a vampire named Libertus at her side.  The table was weighted in his favour.

  The last two Primary Childe to arrive were Verstael and Iedolas.

  Everyone currently seated paused in their murmured conversations, the air of anticipation settling in the rooms as they waited for Aldercapt’s reaction.

  Not only was Ignis present after so many years of declining, he was seated where the representative for Leviathan had customarily seated himself.

  Ignis dipped his head to hide his smirk as Iedolas Aldercapt halted in the doorway, expression of shock on his face, the air turning sour with his scent of annoyance.  Verstael Besithia muttered in Iedolas’ ear, the pair assessing the new seating arrangements.

  Iedolas was disgruntled by the change, from the expression of disdain on his face as he took a seat much further down the table than he was accustomed to.  Verstael lowered into a seat beside him, glaring around the table.

  They all sat in silence waiting for the lesser members to enter, comprised of varying affinity.

  Once everyone was in place, Iedolas took it upon himself to speak first, attempting to wrest control back.

  “I see we have some new faces joining us,” he began, voice rasping out through the room.  He trained his gaze on Ravus first, “by what right do you come amongst us?”

  Ravus stared back at him, mismatched eyes fixed on the other, expression inscrutable.  “By right of blood, by right of generation,” he answered, giving the traditional reply.  “I come to take my place to speak for Ramuh.”

  Next Aldercapt narrowed his eyes at Libertus, “by what right do you come amongst us?”

  Libertus bristled, “by right of blood, by right of generation, I speak for Titan,” his gravely voice holding a tone of challenge.

  Then Aldercapt turned to Ignis, his true target.

  “By what right do you come amongst us?”

  Everyone’s gaze shifted to Tonitrus, Crepera letting a little smile cross her face as her brethren spoke before Iedolas.

  Ignis stifled a giggle at the power play.

  “By right of blood, by right of generation.”

  Iedolas physically stiffened at Ignis’ unfinished reply, “by what what right do you seat yourself so close to the head table, who do you speak for?” he sputtered, rage surfacing.  Ignis had never been more pleased that he had absented himself and his lineage was a mystery to most of those present.

  Ignis rose from his seat, hands planted on the surface of the table, glaring a challenge at Aldercapt and Besithia, “I speak with the voices of Ifrit and Shiva.”

  Furious whispering broke out lower down the table among the lesser Council.

  Iedolas silenced them with a raised hand.

  “Who are you to claim _two voices_?”  Iedolas spat the question at Ignis.

  Ignis raised to his full height, “I am their Childe.”  He paused, “their _only_ Childe.”  Glacing around the assembled vampires, he made sure he had their complete attention.  “I seat myself here as third generation.”

  “Well shit just hit the fan,” Libertus muttered across the table.  Crowe snorted beside him, covering her mouth to hide the spiky grin she sported.

  Ignis allowed himself a smug smile as he stared at Iedolas.  For centuries Iedolas Aldercapt had claimed unofficial leadership of the Council, though by rights, that position should be held by Crepera and Tonitrus as the closest in generation to the Six through Bahamut.  Now, with a few simple words, Ignis had just wrested that control from Iedolas and declared himself as head of the Council.

  Verstael tugged at the sleeve of Iedolas’ robe urgently, “sit, sit.”

  Ignis waited patiently as the lesser Council shifted seats, changing their affinities in Ignis’ favour.  The representatives of Leviathan glowered when Caligo and another vampire named Luche shifted uneasily, trying to decide whether to stay with Aldercapt and Besithia or switch allegiance.  A pointed glare held them in place.  Verstael bristled when Loqi stood suddenly and shifted to seat himself near Cor.

  “Well now,” Ignis declared, clapping his hands together.  “Shall we begin?”

 

  After the coup in the Council chamber, the meeting had progressed well as far as Ignis was concerned.  Iedolas had tried to interject his objections over several matters, but had been quickly shot down by the votes of the rest of the members.

  By the time the subject of Noct and Luna was broached, Aldercapt was fuming silently, Besithia brooding beside him, Caligo and Luche reluctant to so much as glance at anyone else.

  “Ravus, would you mind collecting your sister and Noctis, please?” Ignis asked politely.

  As Ravus nodded and stood to do as Ignis requested, Iedolas huffed loudly.

  “Why are we speaking of this issue again?  It was settled at our last meeting in case you weren’t aware.”

  “It was _not_  settled, not to the satisfaction of the actual brethren involved.  Questions have also arisen as to the handling of Regis’ involvement.  He is accused of forced bonding, of compelling others to do his bidding and of the attempted kidnapping of Noctis.”  He pointed at the two dissenting vampires, “and _you_ decide you wish to bring Regis back into the fold.  Ignoring the fact he has committed crimes against our charter.  A charter put in place by the very Sires we all represent.”  He paused to let that sink in.  “We have rules, rules that forbid compulsion of another of our kind.  We may compel humans for the purpose of feeding, but not each other, not unless the situation is dire.  Forcing a mate bond is an anathema, it is despicable.”  Ignis could feel his anger bleeding out, his scent becoming threatening.  He closed his eyes, knowing they were glowing bright green.  “We are powerful, growing more so the older we become.  But power corrupts.  That is why our Sires put the rules in place.  They are __not__  to be flouted so blatantly.”

  Iedolas sputtered and Ignis reached into his jacket before the other could blink, jamming one of his daggers into the age hardened surface of the table with enough force to create a large split.

  Verstael jumped to his feet in alarm, Luche slinking down in his seat while Caligo eyed the door as if assessing whether he could escape.

  All four were the very picture of the grump mopey vampires that Noct had feared Ignis would be when they first met.  That thought settled Ignis’ fury to more of roiling simmer.

  Tonitrus stood, clearing his throat pointedly, “in that vein, both primary representatives could conceivably be removed from this very Council for aiding Regis.”

  Iedolas’ skin, already pale visibly went white, the bruise like sockets around his eyes deepening.

  Ravus, paused by the door where he had stopped when Iedolas challenged Ignis, hissed quietly as the lights flickered, gesturing to the other vampires in the room, “something is wrong.”

  Crepera and Tonitrus backed away from the table and then chaos erupted in the Council chamber, chairs scraping back, tipping over as vampires jumped back in alarm.  Verstael stood rooted to the spot, mouth agape.

  Every time the lights flickered off, Iedolas seemed to glow from within.  The vampire himself had frozen, eyes wide, mouth open in a silent scream.

  And then his skin began to melt like hot candle wax, shearing from his emaciated frame in large chunks to splat onto the floor.

  Verstael let out a low moan of horror, skittering back and landing on his rump.

  Ignis phased to where Ravus stood, shoving him out the door, “protect Noct and Lunafreya.”

  Ravus snapped out of his shock, slipping through the door as Verstael knelt and reached his hand out to what was left of Iedolas Aldercapt.

  “Do not touch him,” Tonitrus whispered.  

  Everyone stood watching in morbid fascination as Aldercapt melted into a puddle, then combusted, flames reaching to the ceiling.  Ignis shot out a burst of ice, suppressing the flames before they could ignite the rest of the room.

  Ichor bled across the floor from Iedolas’ remains, Besithia inching away, holding his robes out of the way, yet frightened to the point of hysteria.  Caligo gathered him, pulling him away to where most of the others were huddled against the wall.

  Crepera and Tonitrus stood together, whispering furiously.  Crepera shook her head in denial.

  “What is it?” Ignis asked.

  Crepera dipped her head, Tonitrus’ eyes wide with shock.

  “If I am correct, we have a much larger issue to deal with than Regis.”  He scrubbed a hand over his face in an uncharacteristic display of emotion.  “I…I need to speak to Somnus.”

  Crepera’s eyes glassed over, her expression distant, “when the fated pair consummates their bond, the one who seeks shall be found, and the one who sought shall be bound.”

  No sooner had she uttered those words than she crumpled in a heap on the floor.

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The use of Childe is both singular and plural, just to make things clear. Generally a Sire refers to their Childe by that name, but others that are older may do so as well. In that way of thinking, Ignis could call quite a lot of vampires Childe, but he doesn't. But that's just Ignis. Much the same as 'little one', Childe can sometimes be an insult depending on the tone, it is however a more respectful way to address one that is younger.  
> We are now getting into the 'guts' of the story.


	12. Chapter 12

  “Somnus,” Ignis blurted.  “Somnus?  I thought…”

  Crepera sighed from her position on the sofa in Ignis and Noct’s private quarters.  It had taken her quite a while to rouse after collapsing and since she had denied ever saying anything.  Ignis suspected Tonitrus knew of what she had spoken, or rather, prophesied, from his unusually pale complexion.  Yet, he too remained silent on the subject.  “He…he left, self imposed exile.”  She turned to Noctis, reaching out to clasp his hands, “what were you taught of our line, of Bahamut’s line?”

  Noct frowned, “not a lot, just some names, like yours and Tonitrus’.  That you were called something different way back…”

  “I was the Fierce, my sister here, was the Rogue,” Tonitrus spoke up from a corner of the room.  “Have you heard of the Mystic?”

  Ignis stiffened, remembering something Ifrit had told him, but he held his tongue.

  Noct sat silently for a moment, “I think so, but Regis didn’t say much, just that he was an early generation vampire.”

  Crepera released Noct’s hands, standing to pace back and forth, agitated, “Somnus is the Mystic, he…and his brother were the first to be Sired by Bahamut.”

  “The Accursed, the Adagium?” Ignis whispered.  “So, it’s true?”

  “Yes, to our shame,” Tonitrus replied stepping forward, hand to Crepera’s shoulder to stop her pacing.  “Somnus and his brother, he was known as the Sage at the time…they vied for control and to be declared the Draconian’s chosen successor.  Their animosity created rifts amongst our kind as they all rallied behind either faction.  The first Sire of Ramuh sided with…the Accursed.  She…she loved him.”

  “Why have I never heard of this?” Ravus spat, rising to his full height.  

  “It was…hushed up once the dust settled.  We were all ashamed of what occurred.  Somnus…Somnus wrested control from his brother and killed her.  He…he said it was an accident, that she stepped in front of the blow meant for his brother…”

  “When the Six first began to sire, there was…an affliction that turned the new vampires mad, black ichor bled from them, they were nearly mindless.  The Adagium had healing powers and took it upon himself to cleanse them of it, however it…tainted him.  Somnus’ approach was to burn indiscriminately.  It was a…dark time.”  Crepera had kept her head bowed as she spoke, but when she raised her head there was tears welling in her blue eyes.

  “Aera did not know what the scourge had done to her beloved, yet when she discovered it, she opted to try and save his life,” Tonitrus added.

  “Iedolas was infected,” Ignis murmured softly.

  “Yes,” Crepera confirmed.  “And there is only one way that could be possible.  The manner of his demise, we have seen that before, but not for many years, we thought…”

  “The brother?” Noct asked.

  “The Accursed swore revenge on our line, he swore to wipe us from Eos.”  Tonitrus paused, “or torment us into madness.”

  Tonitrus’ statement hung in the air.

  “He was wronged, badly.  Bahamut sided with Somnus and refused to acknowledge him as the elder of the two, due to the taint in his blood.”

  “That sounds like a shit show all round,” Gladio grunted, arms crossed over his chest.  Ravus scowled at him, to which the other simply shrugged, “what, you tellin’ me it’s not?”

  “There are Elders speaking, please remain silent,” Ravus hissed back at him.

  Gladio grunted but remained silent after that, merely glowering in the corner.

  Ignis removed his glasses, scrubbing his hand down his face, “so, am I to assume that the Accursed is involved with this, that he has…what?  Controlled Iedolas and possibly Besithia as well?”

  Tonitrus slumped, “he was meant to be dead.”

  Every vampire in the room swung their gaze to the Elder.

  “Somnus said he…” Tonitrus whispered, peering up at Crepera.  

  “Somnus killed the Accursed, or said he did?” Ignis asked after several long minutes of silence.  “Is that why he exiled himself?”

  “Yes.”

  Silence descended again at Tonitrus’ reply.

  “The Council was set up not long after that, the Six conferred their rules and the charter was born.  It was meant to ensure such things did not happen again,” Crepera murmured.  “We may only act in self defence, of course, that has not always been the case.”

  They all knew of the many vampires that had vanished, Council members who had annoyed someone, vampires that had conducted turf wars and the like.

  “Somnus is hard to contact, on purpose,” Tonitrus spoke up eventually.  “I will try to get him to respond.  What we saw in there…” he gestured to the Council room through the door.  “It…the way Aldercapt perished, the black ichor…that was scourge.”

  Ignis shot Crepera a quick glance, hand tightening around Noct’s, “I think I will leave the medallion with you, it may prove useful.”

  The Elder vampire nodded once and Ignis tried to shove down the sense of foreboding that had settled in his gut.

 

  Crowe sidled up to Ignis, bumping his shoulder playfully, “so, Scientia, ready to do this?”

  Ignis barked out a laugh, partially from nerves, “I should think so.”  He looked over at Noct, “will it hurt him?”  His voice was kept low, yet Noct heard him all the same, giving him a tight lipped smile.

  “He and Luna are prepared, and they both want the bond severed, that should aid things,” Crowe assured him, or tried to.  But the fact she hadn’t said it __wouldn’t__ hurt worried him.

  And Ignis appreciated that Crowe wasn’t sugar coating things, he really did.  It did not stop him feeling incredibly nervous about the whole scenario.

  The unlinking of Lunafreya and Noctis was to be a private affair, Ignis, Nyx and Ravus watching intently from a corner as Crowe bustled about.  Lunafreya lay on the floor, hands at her sides, while Noct settled his head down so that their scalps were almost touching, creating one long line along the floor.  Ignis could see Noct’s fists, clenched at his sides, eyes screwed shut.  Ignis could feel the barely suppressed terror rolling off Noct in waves, his scent sour and cloying.

  “Crowe, may I?” Ignis asked softly, looking towards Noct.

  She nodded, then spoke when she could see Ignis was focused completely on Noct, “yeah, calm him down or this is gonna hurt more.”

  Ignis knelt by Noct, stroking his cheek, “I’m here, my love.  I know you are worried, but please try to relax.”

  Noct turned big blue eyes on Ignis, sucking in a deep breath, “I’m trying…I just…”

  “Oh, Noct,” Ignis cooed, leaning down to press their foreheads together.  He tilted his head and found Noct’s mouth, sealing their lips flush.  Noct relaxed into the touch, eyes fluttering closed.

  Ignis spared a glance to Luna, her body still, yet Ignis could tell she was merely containing herself better.  He glanced at Nyx, who was itching to move and nodded once.  Nyx almost skidded as he knelt at his mate’s side, clasping her hand, shooting Ignis a grateful smile, though shaky.

  Then Ignis returned his attention to Noct, fingers to his cool pale cheek, tracing his cheekbone, then down to his jaw.  He listened to the slowing beat of Noct’s heart, felt the calming of his pulse, breathing in time with him.  Noct offered him a slow lazy smile, eyes lids heavy, lashes coming down to rest on his cheeks.

  “You both can stay there if you want,” Crowe told Ignis and Nyx.  Ignis could feel the palpable relief of Nyx at Crowe’s words.  “It may help keep them both calm.”

  It took hours.

  Hours of Luna and Noct screaming themselves hoarse as Crowe unwound the bond in their blood, removed the silvered bite marks from their necks, using her expert skills as mage and elemancy wielder to burn the bond away from the inside.

  Ignis held his hand the whole time, tears streaming down his face as he watched the love of his life endure such agony.  He whispered to him, stroking his cheeks, murmuring praise at how well he was doing.  He could hear the constant stream of Nyx talking to Luna, trying to do much as Ignis was doing for Noct.  Simply offer himself as comfort and strength.

  Despite how strong Ignis knew himself to be, this was one thing he could not assist with other than with words and a clasped hand.

  He’d never felt so useless.

  He was sobbing by the time it was over, gathering a limp, exhausted Noct into his lap, kissing his sweaty brow, sweeping his damp hair off his forehead, rocking him back and forth.

  Ignis had not expected to know when the link had been severed, yet, somehow, through the tenuous bond with Noct, he did.  It was like the snapping of a cord, a twang and then…

  And then, Ignis could sense Noct more clearly than he ever had.

  Green eyes flooded with tears he mouthed his thanks to Crowe as she sank back, shaking out the cramp in her hands, exhausted and weak, but with a satisfied smile on her face.  He looked down at Noct in his lap, curled up, clutching at Ignis’ shirt, his eyes heavy.  The surge of desire and possessiveness, the need that was always there, increased tenfold, their scents swirling, combining, promising.

  “I can be yours now, Iggy,” Noct rasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we now have The Rogue Queen, The Fierce, The Mystic and Adagium. With Episode Ardyn giving us a new name for our favourite trash man, I just had to use it, so I went back and re-edited this chapter. I am a sucker for using little tidbits from cannon and warping them to suit myself. Crepera and Tonitrus will be tagged once I post the next chapter to make sure I don't spoil that bit of info for anyone new.  
> Oh, and I will always maintain that Bahamut is a massive DICK. Somnus, I am ambivalent about. He was a spoiled little brat, but in the end he was doing what he thought was right...mainly at Bahamut's urging, so again, Bahamut is a massive DICK.


	13. Chapter 13

 

  Clouds slipping across the face of the moon like silk over warm skin, painting Noct’s body in shades of light and dark, highlighting his ethereal beauty, making Ignis’ breath catch in his throat as he stared down at him.

  It had taken Noct two weeks to recover from the severing.

  Two weeks that Ignis hovered.

  Two weeks where Ignis fed Noct dribble after dribble of his own blood to sustain him, strengthen him.

  Two weeks where Ignis ignored everything else to the exclusion of Noct, unable to focus on anything else, hardly registering the fact when Ravus informed him that his sister and her new mate had gone into seclusion, not feeling the need to remain.

  Two weeks where the others waited for Tonitrus or Crepera to receive word from Somnus.

  Two weeks that brought Regis closer.

  Ignis wanted to dedicate attention to that issue, yet…

  Noct stole his every thought.

  His smile when he saw Ignis, the way he curled up around him when they slept, his breath on Ignis’ neck as they embraced, the way his lips sought Ignis’…

  The need to bond with him became a constant hum through Ignis’ blood.  His whole body singing with want, with need.  And he could feel the answering hum from Noct every time they touched.

  And now…oh, now, now it was time.

  Ignis had chosen the location, a desire to consummate their bond under the stars winning out over anything else.  That it coincided with a blood moon was a happy accident to Ignis.

  And he was so bloody nervous he was trembling like a leaf.

  Noct smiled up at him, fingers dancing over his cheekbone, “hey, no need to be worried.  We’ve wanted this for so long, Ignis.”

  Ignis tilted his head and kissed Noct’s palm, “I know, I just…I am not sure what to expect, I suppose.”

  Noct grinned, “for once, I am the one with the experience.”  His chuckle was rueful.  “When I bonded to Luna, it wasn’t…right, everything I had ever heard about it, it should have been like…like I was complete, like we could hear each other without trying, like we were one heart beating…I didn’t get that, it was…empty, sort of.”  He sighed, “I could feel her, you know that, but…not much else…nothing like what I’d been told.”  He looked up at Ignis, “nothing like what I already feel with you.”

  Ignis was struck speechless.  He blinked down at Noct, mouth open.

  “You still want this, right?”

  That spurred Ignis into action, pressing Noct down onto the thick blanket, laying over him, mouth seeking his in a collision of teeth and tongues.

  Ignis pulled back, panting, “I don’t just want this, I __need__  this, I need you.”

Ignis pulled impatiently at the blood red ceremonial robe that Noct wore, loosing the sash then spreading the folds of the robe open and discarding the heavily embroidered garment to the side.  He hiked Noct up into his lap to remove the thinner under robe, that too tossed aside before he set to work on the laces of the soft trousers he wore.  Ignis was similarly dressed, but at that moment, he was far too enamoured of the idea of Noct, naked, writhing in his lap, to concentrate on his own attire.

  They’d said the ritual words before the other assembled vampires, however, those words do not do justice to what Ignis feels, now he wants to declare his devotion in every way he can, link himself to Noctis permanently, irrevocably.  Crowe had broken the bond between Noct and Luna, but she had confessed that it was only possible due to the forced nature of it.  When Ignis and Noctis consummated their bond with the exchange of blood, nothing would unbind them.

Shrugging out of his own robes, Ignis loomed over Noct, soft smile on his face, dipping down to press open mouthed kisses to clavicles, sternum, up to junction of shoulder and neck, flirting with the vein in Noct’s neck briefly before he captured plump lips with his own.  He kept his fangs sheathed as best he could in the circumstances, letting his fingers map Noct’s form beneath him as the other vampire arched up into each tender touch.

  Though Ignis knew he could bite without restraint now, he held back, thoroughly content to draw out the experience, revel in it.  He knew that once they both bit, both exchanged blood, it would be overwhelming for them.  And, Gods, did he want that.

  “I will spend my life worshipping you, my love,” he whispered against Noct’s cool silken skin, feeling the tremor that ran through him at the words and touch of his lips.

  Until Ignis spoke, Noct had been languid and passively accepting below him, but with his words, Ignis had woken Noct’s passion, finding himself suddenly on his back, Noct leaning over him, pressing his lips to Ignis’ throat with just a hint of fang in his kiss.  

  “And I will worship you in return.”

  Noct’s ardent declaration had tears welling in Ignis’ green eyes as he stared up into Noct’s of blue.  

  Still straddling Ignis’ lap, Noct leaned to the side, rummaging amongst their discarded robes, then pressing a vial of oil into Ignis’ palm, a coy smile on his face.  Ignis’ breath hitched, lips parted around a little gasp as Noct rolled his hips to emphasise his own arousal against Ignis’.  Ignis could not help but look down, a mewl of want leaving him as he took in the sight of Noct’s cock, flushed and weeping, laying against his own.  He flicked his eyes up, clutching the vial tightly in his fist.

  “You are beautiful,” he whispered.

  Noct’s cheeks tinted with a blush, trailing a finger down Ignis’ sternum, “so are you.”  Then his expression turned predatory, “get me ready, I want to feel you.”

  Ignis’ throat became dry and he swallowed nervously, nodding his head.  He shifted under Noct, adjusting them both for ease of access, uncapping the vial with trembling fingers.  He set the oil aside once he coated his fingers, ready for further use and Noct smiled down at him, fangs digging into his bottom lip.

  Parting Noct’s ass cheeks with his clean hand, both gasped when he breached Noct’s furled ring, pushing one long finger in past the first knuckle.  Noct wriggled enticingly on that single digit, urging Ignis to delve in deeper.  Ignis moaned softly at how tight and warm Noct felt around his finger, sliding it in and out, listening intently to each little sound Noct made, each quiver of his body.  Noct planted his hands flat on Ignis’ chest, rolling his pelvis around the intrusion.

  Growling in response to Noct clenching down on his finger, Ignis flipped them over, kneeling between creamy thighs, his hand moving faster.  He dipped his head, dragging his lips over the warming flesh, Noct arching up, his voice hoarse as he called out to Ignis.  Opening his mouth, Ignis nipped at the expanse of inner thigh, sliding another finger in beside the first, scissoring them to open Noct up.  His other hand snaked over Noct’s stomach, dancing over the dips and valleys of his abdominals, then up higher to a peaked nipple to pinch and twist it between his fingers.

  “Ohhh, please, Ignis,” Noct cried out, writhing on the blanket.

  Ignis licked at Noct’s thigh, then sank his fangs in, lapping at the blood welling in the twin wounds, crooking his fingers inside Noct until he found the bundle of nerves that would set Noct on fire.  As he drank, Ignis felt the blood of his lover seeping into his system, warming him, winding through his veins like electricity.  And the taste…

  Divine.

  Sublime.

  Just as delicious as the moans spilling from Noct’s mouth.

  Pulling his mouth away, he delivered a last lick to the little puncture wounds, crawling up over Noct to find his open mouth, flicking his tongue against Noct’s, fingers working feverishly.

  Noct groaned at the taste of his own blood on Ignis’ tongue, wrapping his legs around Ignis’ waist, pulling him closer.  Ignis fumbled for the vial of oil, unable to wait any longer.

  It was time.

  Time to complete their bond.

  Once he withdrew his fingers from Noct’s ass he slicked his cock, moaning softly at the touch after so long ignoring his own arousal.  Noct stared up at him, the blue of his eyes obliterated by his pupils, gleaming in the light of the moon.

  Ignis glanced down to line the head of his cock with Noct’s quivering hole, groaning at the sight.  He took a deep breath and pressed forward just enough that the tip breached the rim a fraction.

  “It won’t hurt, Iggy,” Noct whispered when Ignis halted.  

  Ignis blinked.  No, it wouldn’t.  He needn’t worry about the previous pain from the bond.  It was gone.  They could enjoy each other without the concern.  His eyes lit up at the thought, a grin spreading across his face, the desire to bite now becoming so intense he simply __had__  to.  He licked his fangs, looming over Noct.  Leaning down, he held his hips still, still just breaching Noct’s ass, dragging his fangs over the place where he wanted to place his mark, licking over the prominent vein in Noct’s neck.

  “Are you ready, love?”

  Noct chuckled darkly, “fuck, yes, do it!”

  Mouth open, Ignis let his breath fan over Noct’s skin, feeling his full body shiver in response.  Rolling his hips forward slowly, Ignis sank his fangs into the vein of Noct’s neck, then began to suckle as he sheathed himself in Noct’s tight heat.

  His mind reeled, snapping his eyes open as Noct’s blood spilled on his tongue.  His vision sharper, sense of smell keener, he could __feel__  Noct in every pore, hear the thrum of his blood like it was his own.  It was as if he could feel what he was doing to Noct in his own body.  It was like he was seeing in colour for the first time, feeling blood in his veins, the beat of his heart…their hearts thumping in time.

  Truly surreal.

  And the __taste__.

  There were no words for the absolute euphoria that was Noct’s blood in his mouth.

   Noct moaned roughly, clasping Ignis, fingers in his ashy hair, holding him to his neck, his very scent intoxicating.  Every gasp lewd, every flutter around his cock, divine.

  Ignis made to withdraw his fangs from Noct’s neck, but stilled when Noct grunted his distress.

   _ _Noct?__

  “Just…not yet,” Noct whispered, his voice sounding strangled.

  Ignis understood a moment later, Noct canting his hips and clutching around his cock erratically, moaning thickly…and then a splash of warmth over his stomach.

  Pulling away from Noct’s neck, he blinked down at the debauched display, Noct’s face flushed and painted in pleasured tones, his chest heaving, stomach decorated with his release.

  “Oh my,” Ignis murmured.

  Noct fluttered his lashes languidly, “fuck…I couldn’t help it…it just…fuck, Ignis!”  He clenched down on the cock inside him, teasing Ignis.  “Don’t stop…”  Dazed eyes fixed on Ignis, “don’t hold back, you don’t need to hold back.”

  That ripped a visceral groan from Ignis throat, slamming his hips into Noct’s with enough force to shatter the pelvis of a human, but Noct met it with equal vigour, coaxing and goading Ignis with his cries of ‘more, more’.

  Ignis could do naught but oblige, his thrusts bestial in their ferocity, long and deep as Noct clung to him, nails raking down Ignis’ back, his head thrown back so Ignis could see the quickly silvering mark on his neck.  Ignis’ mark, his claim.

  His visible sign to the world at large that this beautiful vampire was __his__  and no-one else’s.

  They were both panting harshly, sucking in air.

  Ignis dragged Noct up into his lap, curling his arms around him while his hips kept up their rhythm, Noct grinding down to meet each upward thrust from Ignis, their eyes shining and locked, neither vampire able to look away.

  Ignis tilted his head to one side, exposing the long line of his throat, an open invitation.

  “Please.”

  His voice raspy and low, Ignis pleaded, then begged the longer it took for Noct to comply.

  Then Ignis shouted, Noct’s fangs sinking into his flesh, the world around them bursting into vivid colour.  There was a dull thump, a shockwave travelling out from their location.  Noct squeezed around Ignis’ cock and it tipped him over, mouth open in a silent scream as his vision went white.

  

  Crepera lifted her head, a small smile on her face.  She turned to Tonitrus, “the fated pair have consummated their bond.”

  Tonitrus lifted a wry brow, “I think every one of our kind, the world over, felt that.”

  “Let us hope that Adagium did also.”

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested in what sort of robes I had in mind, here is an idea:  
>   
> I am a little obsessed with MDZS at the moment, so having Noct and Iggy wear this sort of thing for their bonding ceremony was a bit of a nod to that and plus, I think they would look wonderful in them.


	14. Chapter 14

 

  “We need a strategy to deal with Regis when he makes his appearance.”

  Ignis sighed, “yes, we do,” he replied, glancing at Ravus.  “Do you have any suggestions?”

  Ravus grimaced, “unfortunately, no.  Other than to contain him before he can do any damage.”

  “And how do we do that exactly?” Noct asked quietly.  Ignis could tell he felt conflicted about the whole thing.  Regis had betrayed his trust by making him bond with Lunafreya, but he was still Noct’s Sire.  And with that came a sense of loyalty.  Loyalty that had been sorely tested.

  “I might have a few thoughts on that,” Crowe pipped up from her corner.  “He might be under control, as much as Iedolas was.  I, for one, don’t want to rush in and execute him without knowing for sure.”

  “Indeed,” Ignis hummed.  “If we could negate that possible control, speak to him without it…”  He trailed off, musing.

  “I might be able to create a ward, one where once he steps over it, it releases him from the compulsion…but I think it wise to also do something about trapping him in place, nullifying his powers…”  She paused, then her eyes lit up, “maybe I can use that medallion, kind of hijack it, turn it on itself, somehow…”  The other vampires let her talk under her breath to herself, knowing she thought best that way.

  “What he did to me and Luna was wrong, really wrong, but if he wasn’t in control…I don’t want him hurt,” Noct murmured.  His scent had soured and Ignis wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer, nuzzling into his hair.  He sent out a waft of soothing scent, letting his own thoughts of support wind their way into Noct’s mind.  Noct slumped against him, sighing softly.  “Thanks.”

  Ignis pressed a kiss to his hair, fingers tracing patterns up and down Noct’s arm, “always, my love,” he whispered in return.  His fingers drifted to the silver mark on his lover’s neck, smiling as Noct shivered in response to the touch.  It was almost alarming how sensitive the spot was for both of them.  The first time Noct had inadvertently brushed over it, Ignis had gasped in shock and arousal.

  Noct’s reaction was one of complete surprise.  Luna’s mark had never elicited anything like the same kind of response.  And it had not been as obvious as Ignis’ mark.  Lunafreya’s mark had been like a faint shimmer on his pale skin, Ignis’ was bright silver.

  “Ahem,” Libertus coughed.  “Could you too maybe keep the horniness down to a dull roar for us unbonded types.”

  Crowe snickered, “they can’t help it, Libs.”

  Ignis reluctantly dropped his hand, but let it fall on Noct’s thigh instead, which quite frankly, was no better from Libertus’ eye roll.

  Ravus cleared his throat pointedly, trying to return the conversation to it’s proper subject.

  “What of Besithia?  Has he spoken?” Ignis asked Ravus.

  “No,” Ravus answered brusquely.  “He has not.  He is jittery, yet will not speak.”

  “The same can be said of Caligo and Luche, they slink around the halls, skittering away when it looks like they might be spoken to,” Crowe added.

  “Perhaps I should attempt to converse with them,” Ignis mused.

  Crowe snorted at that.  “Yep, that’ll work,” she said, sarcasm dripping off every word.  “The vampire that freaks them out the most, trying to talk with them, great idea.”

  Ignis frowned, but had to concede her point.

  “What about me?”  Noct glanced around the room, “would they talk to me?  I’m not a threat and they probably don’t know I’m bonded to Ignis…”

  “Hate to tell you this, honey, but every vampire in the world knows you two consummated your bond.  Unless Besithia is comatose, then he knows too,” Crowe waved her hand at the newly bonded pair.  “That little display the other night was hard to miss.”

  Ignis flushed, coughing delicately behind his hand, “I…I was not aware that would happen.”

  Libertus barked out a laugh, “yeah, none of us were either.”

  “Yet again, we have deviated from our true purpose,” Ravus muttered.  “Like herding cats,” he added under his breath.

  Crowe sighed, “you take all the fun out of a conversation, Ravus.”  She grimaced at Ignis, “I think you might be the best bet at getting a response out of Verstael, though.  Right now, he just sits there, staring at the walls.”

 

  Ignis’ conversation with Verstael was…disastrous in the extreme.

  From the moment Ignis walked in, Besithia had been belligerent.  At first silently, then after Ignis had simply been calm and composed in the face of the other glaring at him, Verstael had begun slinging insults, which then devolved into physical attacks.

  Ignis held himself in check, merely dodging out of the way and letting Verstael flail about the room, snarling as he attempted to scratch Ignis’ eyes out.

  Then Verstael employed a new tactic, taunting Ignis with words only, insulting him, goading him into a response.  The invective was obscene.

  It just proved how little the other knew of Ignis.

  One foot planted on the wall behind him, Ignis stared at Verstael Besithia implacably, green eyes behind his glasses narrowed as the vampire spat out his insults.

  “When you are quite finished, I would like to speak with you,” Ignis drawled when Verstael fell silent for a moment.  The other vampire frowned at the distinct lack of reaction to his taunts, slumping into a chair and glaring at the floor.

  “What do you want?”

  The question was hushed, Verstael hunched in his chair, looking the epitome of dejected.

  “Verstael, I am not your enemy,” Ignis said quietly.  “I am here to understand how…how things got to be so…”  He trailed off, sighing.  “What was the reasoning behind the support for Regis?”

  Besithia inhaled deeply, glancing up briefly, “I…I am not sure I know.”

  “What do you mean by that?”

  Verstael glanced up at Ignis, then his eyes slid away, “it means that I don’t know.”

  Ignis rolled his eyes and massaged his temples.  “Can you please explain that statement, Besithia.”

  An annoyed sigh broke the ensuing silence.  Ignis felt ready to decapitate the other when Besithia stirred, his eyes morose.  So, instead of separating the vampire from his head, Ignis waited.

  “Regis came to see Iedolas, seeking a private audience, he insisted.”  

  “Do you know the subject of that conversation?”

  Besithia frowned, “not exactly.”  He looked up at Ignis, “I only know that…that I was instructed to seek out Drautus.”

  Ignis bristled, “you, you were the one to set that…that…you sent Drautus after Noctis.”

  Verstael winced, “I always did as Aldercapt asked.  He said it was something that would gain us great favour.”

  “Favour?  Favour from whom?  Regis?”

  The other vampire shook his head, albeit hesitantly.  “I do not think so.”  Then he grimaced, “at least, that is not the impression I received from Iedolas.”

  “Then who?”  Ignis watched Verstael carefully, monitoring his face for any twitch or trace of a lie on the vampire’s visage.  The other vampire stiffened oddly, his head snapping up, snarl curling his lips.  Ignis stepped closer, “who, Verstael?”  Verstael growled low in his throat, his scent menacing and cloying in the small room, eyes glowing a golden colour.  Ignis frowned.  Verstael Besithia’s eyes were blue.  Not gold.

  “You will discover that soon enough, _little one_.”

  Ignis recoiled at the changed tone and cadence of Besithia’s voice.  He tilted his head, considering.

  “Whom do I speak with?”

  The vampire in front of him laughed maniacally, “oh ho, so smart, why don’t you guess?”

  “Adagium.”

  The vampire’s body stiffened, then launched at Ignis, claws and fangs extended in malicious intent.  Ignis stepped to one side, his own claw-like nails raking down the body of Verstael, ripping through his clothing to the skin underneath.  A pained hiss in Besithia’s own voice had Ignis spinning back around to face his adversary.

  “Fight him!” Ignis shouted.

  Verstael’s eyes were wide, but blue again, pleading silently, his chest heaving.  “I…I can’t.”  His eyes flickered gold for a moment, then back to blue as Besithia struggled to maintain his sense of self.  “Please…end it.”

  Ignis faltered, “no…I would rather…”  He considered the veracity of seeking out help for the situation, yet, he soon discarded that idea.  He was sure no-one else would know what to do either.

  “ _Please, kill me, end it. _”__ Besithia shuddered, then snarled again, his eyes golden as he twisted his head.  

  “Verstael,” Ignis murmured, backing away, hands held up, shaking his head.

  “Verstael Besithia is not here right now, if you’d like to leave a message…well, you can’t.”  The __other__  stepped forward once more, a sickly grin on the face he was wearing.  

  “Why are you doing this?”

  “Because I can,” the Accursed spat back.  

  “You will not harm Noctis,” Ignis growled, pacing to one side.

  The grin widened, “ahh,” he whispered softly.  “So that is your motivation.”

  Ignis cursed himself and struck.

  After cleaning up, Ignis slumped into a chair, avoiding the gaze of the other vampires, flinching a little when Noct stroked his arm.  Noct whined quietly at the reflexive action.

  “Ignis?”

  He worried at his lip, then glanced up at Noct, “I…I…Verstael is dead.  I had to…Adagium had him under his control and…”

  “And?” Ravus prompted.  The others leaned forward to hear what Ignis had to say.

  Ignis clasped Noct’s hands eyes brimming with tears, “he…he knows…about us.   I think he will use you against me, or me against you.  I am so sorry, my love.”

  Noct wrapped his arms around Ignis’ shoulders, pulling him close, nuzzling at his cheek, “it’s ok, he can’t hurt us.”

  Ignis leaned into the embrace, inhaling Noct’s scent, “I hope you are right.”

  A week later, Crowe burst into their chambers, Libertus and Ravus close on her heels.

  “Regis is coming.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we have the first 'direct' contact with Ardyn (The Accursed, The Adagium, The Sage) and Regis is about to make an appearance. This chapter was a little shorter than the usual due to what is coming up in the next one. Had I broken it later the next chapter would have been...oddly chopped up. I decided to keep the action of Regis' arrival in a separate section from the death of Verstael. Now, a little note on Ardyn speaking through Verstael. In game, he's able to take on the appearance of anyone he likes, so I considered that and like with the effect of the medallion with Drautus, Ardyn can take over Verstael and see through him. Though not stated, he was able to do this with Iedolas as well.  
> The next chapter may take a bit longer to get out as here we have school holidays for term break so I'll be spending time with my son and am not sure when that will allow me to get around to editing the next installment. It should be no longer than two weeks though, and likely less than that.


	15. Chapter 15

 

  

  The assembled vampires stilled in anticipation.  Crowe with her hands extended at the ready, Libertus with his familiar blade held high, ready to drag it down and perform his little vanishing trick, a trick he’d perfected when he discovered that phasing was something he would never accomplish without wanting to void his stomach onto the floor.  Ravus was positioned close to the door, ready to prevent or delay.  Crepera and Tonitrus stood still as marble statues, expressions blank, side by side, hoping to distract their visitor from noticing Noctis, shielded by Ignis himself.  The corners of the room were covered by Gladiolus, Prompto, Cor and Clarus.

  Regis sauntered in like he owned the room.  No-one dared breathe, as he stepped forward confidently, his lips twisted into a snarling smirk, hazel eyes assessing the elder vampires in the centre.

  And then he crossed over the ward that Crowe had erected with the help of Ignis, Ravus, Crepera and Tonitrus.

  The effect was dramatic.

  Regis stumbled, falling to his knees like he was a marionette with its strings cut, eyes wide, mouth working uselessly.

  Crowe slid forward, hand extended, shouting, the sphere constructing itself around Regis’ form, hexagonal shapes locking, clear tinted blue, until Noct’s Sire was encased.  No-one could get in, Regis could not get out.  Any and all influences were nullified as best they could be.  When she had explained the method to Ignis, she had told him that she also extended it down through the floor to prevent any possible escape that way.  A thorough trap if there ever was one.

  Regis reached up, confused, placing a palm to the surface of the sphere, tilting his head, hazel eyes locked on where his hand created ripples in the fabric of the sphere, but did not go through.  He sat back on his knees and began to look around, seeking answers to his situation.  His eyes lighted on Crepera and Tonitrus.

  “Honoured Sires,” he rasped.  Regis frowned at the sound of his own voice, coughing and attempting again.  Crepera held up her hand for silence.

  “Give yourself a moment, Regis.”

  Regis nodded, swallowing around his obviously dry throat, his face pale, gaunt under his beard.  The vampire sat back on his haunches, head back.  When he looked back down, he gasped softly, leaning forward to place his hand on the surface of the sphere.

  “Noctis, my Childe!”

  Noct looked to Ignis, eyes wild and panicked.  Neither of them had expected the tone of longing and affection that came from Regis when he saw his Childe.

  “S…Sire,” Noct stuttered as he turned back to Regis.

  “Oh my Childe, I had such a terrible dream,” Regis cried out.  The vampire then looked to Ignis who had wrapped his arm around Noct’s shoulder.  A gentle smile tweaked at Regis’ lips, “you’ve found your mate, that is wonderful.”

  “I don’t think he remembers anything,” Crowe hissed under her breath.

  “We cannot be sure of that,” Tonitrus muttered, circling the sphere.

  “Is there any way we _can_ be sure, Tonitrus?” Ignis asked, tightening his hold around Noct, quivering in his arms.

  “He _feels_ different, Iggy, not like what I had been feeling…” Noct peered up at him, the deep pools of his blue eyes wide.  

  “Tell me, Childe, does he feel as he did when you and Lunafreya were forced to bond?”  Crepera stalked close, keeping her voice low, but Regis heard her.

  “What, who forced you?  I don’t understand, let me out, explain to me who would do this to you,” Regis demanded, smacking on the surface of the sphere in anger.  Crowe winced, but the sphere held.

  “Sire, please,” Noctis shouted.  Regis stilled at Noct’s tone.  “There’s stuff going on…we need to be sure of some things…just…please.”  He turned to Crepera, shaking his head, “no, he feels…worried for me, confused…not like…”  He trailed off and Ignis stroked his back in understanding.

  “Regis, can you tell me, do you wear a medallion or anything you do not recognise?” Crepera asked the kneeling vampire.

  Regis frowned, patting down his pockets.  His left hand stilled then dove into a pocket on the inner lining of his jacket.  He extracted a medallion identical to the one Drautus had carried.  He dropped it with a hiss and cradled his head in his hands.  Noct stepped forward, but Ignis tugged him back.

  “No, please, Noct,” Ignis murmured, hand curled around Noct’s bicep to hold him back.  “Not yet, Love.”

  “We need to get that medallion away from him,” Crepera whispered to Ignis as she came up beside him.

  “Indeed,”Ignis agreed.

  All the assembled vampires watched as Regis’ hand twitched, a grimace on his face.  He glanced up at Noct, hazel eyes pleading.  “I feel…wrong.”

  “Regis, move away from it,” Tonitrus hissed.

  Noct’s Sire moaned plaintively, “I…I can’t.”  His hand started to visibly shake, his head drooping on his chest.

  “Crowe?  When I say, drop the sphere.”  Ignis glanced at her and waited for her assent.  “I am going to attempt to reach him, control him long enough.  Crepera, can you then take hold of the medallion, but try not to touch it.  Then Crowe, put the sphere back in place.”

  Both vampires nodded at his suggestion.

  “Ignis, what if you can’t?”

  Ignis cupped Noct’s cheek tenderly, “I will do what I can, I am stronger since our bonding, I should be able to maintain control long enough.  If I can’t I will restrain him.”  Noct worried at his lips, nervously, yet Ignis could feel he understood why it was necessary.  “I just want to get the medallion away from him, stop it’s influence.”

  “You won’t…you won’t hurt him, will you?” Noct asked, his voice small and frightened.

  Ignis bent his head to rest their foreheads together, “I promise I won’t hurt him, Love.”

  Regis knelt, shaking, now grasping his errant hand by the wrist with his other hand, hovering scant inches above the medallion, “please, I don’t understand what is happening to me.”

  “Sire,” Noct called to him, smiling brokenly when his Sire raised his head to look at his Childe.  “Ignis is going to help you, but you must let him in, just for a moment.”

  Regis’ eyes flicked to Ignis, his nod minute, yet enough to be assent.  “My Childe trusts you?  You are his mate?” he asked Ignis quietly.

  “He does, And I am,” Ignis answered approaching the sphere slowly.  “I will not harm you, Regis, I promise you this.  I could never harm anyone that Noct cares for.”  He placed his hand flat against the outer surface of the sphere.

  Regis sucked in a bracing breath, “then I shall trust you as he does.”

  Ignis kept his eyes trained on Regis’, “Crowe,” he murmured.

  The sphere shattered in a blaze of crystaline sparks and Ignis wrapped his mind around Regis’ as gently, but quickly as he could.  He sent reassurance as Crepera swept forward, scooping up the medallion with the sleeve of her robe.  Regis shifted, frowning as he tried to remain focused on Ignis.  The moment Crepera rushed out of the room to deposit the ill omened object with the one from Drautus, Regis slumped in relief, his breathing coming in harsh pants.  Ignis could feel how fatigued the vampire was and gently withdrew his control with a quick wave of his hand to Crowe.

  The sphere rebuilt around Regis, however before she could complete it, the vampire within crumpled into a heap on the floor.

  Noct cried out, phasing forward before Ignis could halt him, swooping down to stop his Sire’s head from knocking onto the floor.  Crowe cursed, banishing the sphere.  

  Ignis was at Noct’s side in a moment, worry painting his features, “I…I…”

  Noct met his eyes, tears flooding them, “I don’t think this is your fault, Ignis.”  He glanced back down at Regis whose eyes were rolling back in his head.  

  Regis struggled to lift his head, then went boneless.

  

 

  Ignis paced back and forth.

  Noct shot him a sad smile and tried for a burst of reassuring scent, but it was soured with his own worry.

  “Iggy, please, sit, you’ll wear a path into the floor at this rate.”

  He sighed deeply and strode to where Noct sat, settling beside him giving a little gasp of surprise when Noct straddled his lap and grabbed his face, stroking his cheekbones, his eyes morose and intense with conviction.

  “Not your fault.”

  “Apologies,” Ignis murmured ruefully.

  Noct pressed their foreheads together, “not your fault,” he repeated.  “Lay the blame at the feet of Adagium..and probably with Bahamut and Somnus.”  

  “I suppose,” Ignis conceded.

  “No ‘suppose’ about it,” Noct retorted with a wry little grin.  His eyes still held a hint of melancholy that Ignis was desperate to chase away, which he attempted to do with a swift kiss that contained a touch too much in the way of fangs against lips, but neither immortal seemed to mind the pain as they indulged for long moments.

  “We will fix this, Noct, I swear to you.”  He leaned his forehead against Noct’s again.  “Regis will recover with time, as will your relationship with him.  And I will never allow Adagium to harm you.  I will burn the world to ashes before I let that happen.”

  Noct moaned at the growl that had developed in Ignis’ voice.

_I adore you, I love you, Ignis._

  Ignis hummed quietly, running his nose along Noct’s affectionately, “I adore you and love you too.”

  At a gentle tap on the door, Ignis lifted Noct from his lap and deposited him on the chaise.  He strode purposefully to the door and opened it to find Gladiolus on the threshold.

  “Yes?”

  Gladio peered around Ignis to spot Noct, “Your Sire has woken and wishes to speak to you,” he glanced at Ignis.  “Both of you.”

   _Later?_

  Ignis shot Noct a quick smile full of promise, _yes, later _.__   Noct’s scent held a hint of arousal that Ignis reacted to viscerally.  He bit his lip to hold back his grin at the thought of them loosing themselves in each other.  Gladio grunted and rolled his eyes as the pair brushed past him to go see Noct’s Sire.

 

  “Noctis,” Regis greeted his Childe with a rasping voice as he and Ignis entered.

  Noct knelt at the edge of the bed, blue eyes filled with worry, “Sire?  Are you alright?”

  Ignis hovered in the doorway, debating whether to give the two some privacy, yet still wanting to protect Noct in case something went wrong.  Tired hazel eyes found his and a weak hand beckoned him closer with a tight smile.

  As he knelt beside Noct, Regis’ smile bloomed brighter, “I am _so_  pleased to see this, Noctis.  I always hoped you would find your mate and you have.”

  Noct flushed, ducking his head a little, “this is Ignis, Sire,” introducing them properly.

  Ignis inclined his head respectfully, “Regis, I am pleased to meet _you._ ”

  Regis chuckled ruefully, then coughed as he shifted to a higher position against the pillows.  “I too am pleased you are able to meet me.  I must thank you for protecting my Childe as you have.”

  “No thanks are necessary for that, I assure you.”  He glanced at Noct, “I am more than pleased to do so.”  His knuckles grazed Noct’s cheek affectionately.  Noct tilted his head to lean into the touch.

  “Noctis,” Regis rasped.  “I am so very sorry for what I have put you through.”  He reached out and grasped Noct’s hand.  “Crepera and Tonitrus filled me in.  I shall make my apologies to Ravus, but I had to see you first, my Childe.”

  “I think he’ll understand, Sire.”  Noct squeezed Regis’ hand.  “I wish I had stayed and worked out what was wrong, maybe…”

  “No, no, little one,” Regis murmured.  “You were right to leave, as were Clarus and Cor.  And it led you to Ignis.”

   Noct glanced at Ignis with an incredibly soft look in his eyes, Ignis subsequently melted, then flushed as he noticed Regis grinning at the exchange.  He cleared his throat delicately, “if I may ask, Regis, do you remember what brought us to this?  After several odd…happenings and many discussions with Crepera and Tonitrus in particular, we have formed a theory, yet it would be prudent to get your take on things.”

  Regis shuffled himself higher still on the pillows and Noct rose to sit on the edge of the bed.  Ignis collected a chair from the corner so he could sit with them.

  “I have some…recollections.  Most are hazy.  The time I spent enthralled is almost a blank, however I do remember…a pair of golden eyes.”  Ignis stiffened in the chair, frowning.  He could not help but think of how Verstael’s eyes had glowed gold when the _other_ had control.  “I have tried to remember the days before I was…” Regis paused.  “I think my memory has been _altered_ perhaps.  I remember there were meetings, yet I cannot see the face before me, nor make out the voice.”

  “Sire,” Noct murmured, glancing again at Ignis, this time with trepidation.  ‘What do you know of Adagium, the Accursed.”

  Regis collapsed back into his pillows, his face ashen.  Ignis rose quickly to seek assistance, but Regis shook his head.

  “I…I have not heard those names for…almost a century.”

  “Why had I never heard of him, why wasn’t I told?”

  Regis twisted his head to look at his Childe, “it is such a shameful, torrid part of our history, our line has been tainted by it ever since.  Or not tainted, haunted would perhaps be a more correct term.”  He sighed, “I knew I would have to tell you eventually, but, I wished to save you from it for as long as possible.”  Another sigh, this one deeper than the last.  “Our line has been dogged by tragedy since its beginning.  I do not think there has been a generation to avoid it.  Sometimes it has been obviously our curse, others…When I lost Aulea, I could not be sure…she…weakened from an illness, one we couldn’t cure, no matter what we tried.  My blood did not strengthen her…And then she was gone not long after I turned you.”

  Noct bowed his head, “I remember her, she was…wonderful.”

  “You were too newly turned to be aware of what was occurring, so swamped by the new sensations.  Aulea and I, we…we were childhood friends, we knew each other before we were turned, and I had hoped you find something similar with Lunafreya, but I saw immediately that it was not to be.”

  Noct cocked his head at that, “so…she was to have been my mate?”

  “No, no, Noct, I had long discarded that idea.  Neither of you had any interest besides friendship.”  Shifting uncomfortably, Regis winced.  “And somehow, that is what happened anyway.  I assure you, had I been…myself, I never would have forced that on you.  It had to be painful.”

  “It’s alright, Sire.  Crowe untangled the bond and broke it so that I could bond with Ignis.”

  Regis smiled softly, “and I can see it is a joy to you both.”

  “It is, very much so,” Ignis confirmed.  He rubbed his thumb over Noct’s knuckles.  “I spent centuries thinking I would never find my other half, and then this one wandered into my life.  I have felt complete ever since.”

  “Even without bonding right away?” Regis asked curiously.

  Ignis flushed a little, unable to keep back his smile, “yes.  The bonding was…a confirmation, it made us…stronger.”

  “You are much older than Noctis, yes?”

  “I am,” Ignis said quietly.  “I am one thousand, three hundred and thirty two years old come February.”  He glanced at Noct, “I thought myself destined to be alone.  My heritage is…”  He trailed off.

  “Ignis is special,” Noct chimed in.  He sounded so proud of his mate that Regis chuckled.

  “I know who Ignis is, Childe.  No need to explain.  You have found yourself a very impressive mate.”

  “He’s not just special ‘coz of that.”  Noct smiled at Ignis, eyes shining.  “He’s kind and gentle and sweet.  He’s protective and strong and talented.  I could gush about him all day.  He’s taught me so much, Sire.”

  Regis grinned, “I can sense how much stronger you are, Childe.”

  Ignis was immensely pleased with how the talk between Sire and Childe had gone.  He was happy that Noctis was going to be able to have his Sire around, that it hadn’t been Regis’ fault that Noct had been forced to bond with Luna.  Ignis held no reservations about his mate’s Sire.  He had felt no guile in the vampire, no sense of falsehood in what he said.  He had not expected to get much information out of Regis after discerning that he had been compelled.

  As he and Noct strolled back to their rooms, hand in hand, Noct looked up at him through his thick lashes, “so, about that _later_ thing?”

  Ignis shot him a devilish wink, “oh, yes, I think that can be arranged, my Love.”

  Noct laughed as Ignis tugged him insistently through the door, slamming it behind them.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little trick of Libertus' mention at the beginning of the chapter is something we only see once in KingsGlaive. I wish it had been used more. The same with the shields that the Glaive construct. The sphere that Crowe traps Regis in is an extension of that and closer to the wall that Regis himself used to block Glauca from Luna and Nyx just before he died in the movie. Crowe was a formidable mage in the movie and I do wish she'd been able to live and appear in Comrades or the game itself, but oh well, she's here at least. I often see Ignis as being very close to her in terms of magic. In game he seems to be really good at wielding it and we see that especially in Episode Ignis with his SpellDaggers.  
> The next chapter will be a direct continuation of this one...so smut.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tosses out the smut and snickers in the darkened corner*  
> enjoy every one

  

  Ignis sighed in deep satisfaction despite the insistent thrum of neglected arousal pulsing through his veins.  

  Ignis loved so many aspects of his mate, yet at that moment it was his playful, sensual side that had him in it’s grip, teasing him to the brink of insanity.

  That, and his clever fingers as they skirted over his skin, oiled with something fragrant that he could not hope to distinguish over Noct’s own sweet scent, kneading muscles and spreading over his warmed skin.

  Declaring Ignis far too tense, Noct had dragged him to their bedroom, made him disrobe and demanded he lay on the bed.  Ignis had no voice to disagree, particularly after the flash of a salacious grin thrown his way, brandishing a bottle of massage oil.

  Noct knelt between his spread thighs, leaning over to deliver a light kiss to the shell of his ear, “I know you work well under pressure, baby, but you’re even better when you can take time and relax a little.  Let everything drift away so that you can look at them with a fresh eye.”

  Ignis twisted his head to gift Noct with a soft smile, fangs pressing into his lip, “you should heed your own advice, my Love.  Do not think I cannot feel the tension you carry.”

  “Mmm, bold of you to assume that this is not for me as well, Ignis Scientia.”

  Ignis huffed out a laugh at that, deep and dark.  “Oh, I think I know that very well, darling.  Those luminous blue eyes hide a mind as wicked and sinful as I could ever desire.”

  “Wicked and sinful, huh?”  Noct’s tone had taken a husky tone and Ignis shivered in response.  His fingers drifted down Ignis’ back, teasing just above the swell of his ass, “how about we explore _that_  a little?”

  Ignis lifted his ass off the bed, shifting his knees to prop himself up and curve his back in a sinuous line.  “I am interested in far more than a little,” he whispered.

  Noct gasped quietly behind him.  “Really?”

  Ignis turned his head again, “it has been a while since…”  He trailed off thinking about it.  How long _had_  it been since he’d been in this position?   _Fifty years?  A hundred?_  He could hardly even remember.  

  Noct worried at his lips, “wow.   _That_  long?”

  Ignis shrugged, “I…I have not felt the desire to let myself be…taken.”

  “But you want me to?”

  Ignis considered it a brief moment, “yes, most definitely.”

  Noct groaned, a low growl in his throat, his scent battering at Ignis’ senses and mingling with his own.  It was a heady mixture.  Made even more so when Noct dipped his head, prising apart Ignis’ ass cheeks and swiping his tongue from balls to the top of his crease.

  “Oh,” Ignis whispered.  The wet, warm feel of Noct’s tongue lapping at him was heavenly and very much welcome.  He moaned when Noct firmed up his tongue to tease the tip around his entrance in lazy circular motions.  Noct took it for the complicit agreement that it was, repeating the actions with a hum of his own that Ignis felt right to his toes.  Then his ass was left bereft of Noct’s tongue, the inside of a thigh pierced with his lover’s fangs and then the delicious feel of him drinking for a moment, the accompanying surge of euphoria through his system from the bite heightening his arousal to the stratosphere.

  When Noct withdrew his fangs Ignis keened, arching his back seductively.

  Noct chuckled, delivering a swat to his backside.

  Ignis rocked in place, flashing a smirk over his shoulder, running his tongue over the tip of a fang, “more,” he demanded.

  Noct’s eyes gleamed, the blue brightening with increased power from Ignis’ blood, his lips stained with it.  Ignis watched as his hand raised and closed his eyes  as palm met the flesh of his ass.  The sting was delicious.

  He opened his eyes as Noct’s warm breath hit his ass cheek, a cheeky fanged grin, then the flick of his tongue before he bit down.  Ignis clutched at the sheets, scrunching them in his fists, his head thrown back, his gasp hoarse.

  Feeding from each other was always a sensual experience, but somehow it had become intensely sexual as well, especially since their bonding.

  Ignis had discovered a bit of a kink for being fed from and it appeared Noct was the same.  It certainly added a little something to their sex life.  As well as increasing their inherent strength.

  But the spanking?  That was new and Ignis decided immediately he loved it.  And from Noct’s scent, he’d noticed.  Which increased Ignis’ scent.  It was a little hedonistic cycle that continually spurred them both on.  Now that they were free to explore…well, Ignis was discovering many interesting things about himself, and Noctis.

  Noct let out a keening whine, his eyes locked on Ignis’ ass, “um, lube?”

  Ignis wrenched the drawer open, huffing in annoyance when the required tube wasn't exactly where he could reach, “bloody hell.”  

  A shallow gasp echoes through the room as Noct breached Ignis with his fingers, the slow _schick schick_ as those fingers enter and withdraw.  Ignis’ breath quickened, slipping from hands to elbows, arching his back, nostrils flaring as Noct’s enhanced scent of arousal invaded his senses.  Every quiver, every tremor from Ignis results in a small sound of appreciation from Noct, an increase in pace of the cleverly seeking fingers inside him, easing him open.

  “Fuck!  Ignis, you’re gorgeous.”  Noct’s harsh rasp is music to Ignis’ ears as he struggled to control the racing of his pulse to lengthen the enjoyment between them.

  Ignis’ head snapped back, lips curled in a snarl, Noct’s fingers crooking and curling inside him.  He knew that should he look into a mirror, his eyes would be glowing.

  Ahh, a mirror.

  He tilted his head and found Noct watching him in the large ornate mirror leaning against the wall of their bedroom.  His eyes were glowing, bright iridescent green.  Noct snaked his free hand over Ignis’ chest, toying with a nipple between thumb and forefinger.  

  All Ignis could do was moan incoherently.

  And watch.

  Both Noct’s hands kept working at him, three fingers deep in his ass, his other hand sweeping over Ignis’ chest.  Ignis growled as Noct hiked him back up onto his hands, the wandering hand on his chest searching in the sheets for the discarded tube of lubricant.

  “Nnngh,” Ignis grunted as the fingers slid from his entrance with a slick sound, leaving him clutching around nothing.  “Hurry.”

  Noct snorted, “uh huh, eager are we?”

  Ignis’ ears picked up the obscene sound of Noct slicking his cock, his mouth dropping open when Noct gripped his hip.

  “You want it?” Noct crooned behind him.  “Come get it.”

  Ignis felt the slick blunt tip circling his quivering hole and he shuffled back, spreading his thighs as wide as possible to straddle Noct’s as he shifted backwards.  Noct’s groan as he impaled himself was thoroughly filthy and utterly gratifying. Ignis stilled when he felt Noct’s balls against his ass, breathing deeply, adjusting to the throbbing girth of Noct inside him.

  It felt _so_ good.

  With Noct’s hands on his hips, guiding him as he rocked back and forth, Ignis lost himself in the slow drag in and out, the way Noct filled him, the initial hint of a burn giving way to overwhelming pleasure.  His moans rang out in the room, eyes squeezed shut as he gave himself over to it all.

  “Noct,” he whispered, reverence in his tone.

  Noct growled in response, snapping his pelvis forward as Ignis rocked back, meeting each other in the middle with a resounding slap of flesh and a corresponding tingle that ran the whole length of Ignis’ form, curling his toes, head thrown back, mouth open.

  “Fuck,” Noct hissed, wrapping an arm around Ignis’ chest and hauling him upright and back so that he was impaled in Noct’s lap.  He arched his back, leaning into Noct’s chest, curling one arm up to tangle his fingers in the hair at Noct’s nape, his other clawing at Noct’s hip behind him as they undulated together, perfectly in synch with their glacial pace.  Ignis tipped his head back, resting it on his lover’s shoulder, green eyes fluttering shut.

  Noct widened his thighs, consequently widening Ignis’ at the same time.  Ignis heard a little moan from Noct and prised his eyes open.

  “Ohh,” he groaned.  In the mirror the pair were reflected in all their debauched glory.  Their position meant that Ignis could watch wide eyed as Noct slid in and out of him, his rim snug around Noct’s girth, glistening slickly.  Gliding his hand from Noct’s hip, Ignis explored the place where they joined, eyes locked onto the sight of his fingers, the stretch of his rim, Noct’s cock as it slid in and out.  

  Noct thrust up harder, punching the air from Ignis’ lungs, angling Ignis’ hips until Ignis shouted, clenching, shuddering.

  “There?”

  Ignis could only nod weakly, hand flying back to clasp at Noct’s hip and hold himself steady.  His fingers curled into Noct’s hair and he tilted his head to the side, chasing after Noct’s mouth desperately.

  Their tongues flicked between their open mouths, panting in time with the motion of their bodies.

  Had this every felt so wonderful before?  Ignis was sure it hadn’t.  How could it have?  

  “Beautiful,” Noct murmured, nibbling at his earlobe.  “You are so beautiful.”

  Ignis exposed his throat for more attention, arching his back, rolling his hips, before tugging at Noct’s hair and making him watch them in the mirror.

  “We look beautiful together, my Love,” Ignis rasped.  “See how well you fuck me?  See how well I take you?  Made for each other.”

  Noct groaned, lifting his arm from around Ignis’ chest and presenting his wrist, “here, bite.”  He pressed his wrist to Ignis’ mouth, “I want you to see what you look like while you drink from me.”

  Ignis licked his lips, opening wide, his fangs glinting.  Noct tossed his head back, trembling as Ignis sank his teeth in, withdrawing them enough to let the blood flow into his mouth.  With each swallow, Noct thrust up, his hold on Ignis’ waist tightening.  When Ignis glanced in the mirror, his eyes were shining yes, but they were reddish pink instead of green.  His expression though, that was blissful, so very contented.  He _felt_ content, even as he rose and fell languidly in Noct’s lap, the taste of Noct sweet and intoxicating on his tongue.

  Ignis pulled off with a wet gasp, grinding his ass onto Noct’s cock, eyes fluttering shut, tangling both hands in Noct’s inky locks.  They were in no particular hurry, no words needed between them to signal a change in pace, they just __knew__.  Even though they were far from old hands at this, they instinctively knew each other, where to touch, when and where to bite, what places elicited the most pleasure, what to do to have each other trembling and moaning.  Noct nuzzled at his cheek, murmuring praise, his lips flirting with the sensitive skin on Ignis’ taut neck.

  He was mesmerised by Noct, enchanted by his voice so smooth and soothing.  Seduced by the way he moved, over come by the way he moved _inside._  He was bombarded by Noct’s scent.

  Noct’s hands tightened on Ignis’ hips, his pace increasing just slightly, sparking pleasure up and down his spine.  He reveled in it, basking in the unadulterated pleasure, the attention from his mate, the unabashed love and desire he knew they both felt.

  Indulging only in _this_ , letting everything else fade away to be worried over later.

  Noct stroked up Ignis’ flanks, then back to his hips, rubbing little leisurely circles over the bones.

  Ignis screamed as Noct thrust hard, claws digging in suddenly as his pace became frenetic.  Ignis’ body tingled, his vision spotting as he felt his stomach tighten, his ass clenching erratically as his climax approached.  He tugged on Noct’s hair urgently, the atmosphere quickly changing from sensually languid to fevered and hedonistic, charged, needy.

  Ignis held on, lifting on his knees to drop back down, meeting each thrust from his lover, voice rasping in his throat as he cried out over and over under the onslaught.

  One of Noct’s hands inched towards his cock, but Ignis shook his head desperately.

  “No, no, I…ohhh…” Ignis moaned, almost sobbing.  “I…I’ll come without it.”

  Noct keened at his words, driving up into him harder and faster, pounding into Ignis’ prostate relentlessly.  Completely opposed to the way he was thrusting into him, Noct’s lips coasted feather light over his throat, tongue flicking out to deliver kittenish licks, breath fanning out making Ignis shiver as he undulated to Noct’s rhythm.

  Time held no meaning, nothing but Noct, Noct, _Noct_.

  His stomach coiled, his breath coming in harsh pants, the sound of smacking slick flesh the only sound he could hear over Noct’s groaning in his ear.  He twisted his head and sealed their mouths together awkwardly, his body tensing before he tipped over the edge and took Noct with him.

  When Ignis came to, he was on his side, Noct curled around him, still back to chest.

  Reaching back to cup Noct’s cheek, he met bleary blue eyes, a soft smile on his face.

  “I love you.”

  Noct’s answering smile was just as soft, “I love you too.”

  Tomorrow they would deal with everything anew.  Tonight was for them.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampires being the sensual creatures they are, they desire physical contact. With Noct and Ignis, this seems to be amplified and I have the feeling that while they stay within the Council Chamber Halls, they will be annoying the hell out of everyone. When you reside in a place full of beings with enhanced hearing and sense of smell, well, it's difficult to avoid the knowledge that these two are fucking like rabbits.


	17. Chapter 17

 

  They were all prepared.

  Or as prepared as they could be, given the circumstances.  Which was to say, woefully unprepared in all honesty.

  Tontitrus had reached out to Somnus, without reply, however he’d said that was par for the course.  He had felt that Somnus had received the message, but what the Elder’s thoughts on the imminent return of his brother actually were remained a mystery at present, so they all bumbled along as best they could.

  They all agreed that Ardyn was likely much stronger than what they had been up against thus far, and as a precaution, all vampires should go about their business accompanied.

  Caligo and Luche were watched closely.  They were not trusted and it showed on most of the attending Council’s faces whenever either vampire was present.  Caligo Uldor slunk around the halls like a ghost, Luche Lazarus avoided everyone as much as was possible.  And it appeared as if neither could stand to be in the company of the other.

  The younger of the two kept to the shadows, guilt and shame radiating from him.  Caligo, on the other hand, tried to draw on arrogance and pride, only to fail whenever he spotted Ignis.  Then he would slink away like a scalded cat.

  Ignis ignored them, mostly.  He had far more important issues to deal with.  So he would gift them with a cursory glance, then be on his way.

 

  Ignis pushed open the doors to the Council Chamber, then halted.  

  On Etro’s throne sat a vampire with wine red hair and the most abysmal fashion sense Ignis had ever seen.  A white ruffled collar peeking out over a long coat paired with a patterned scarf and a half cape, pinstripe pants that were ostentatiously gaudy.  The whole effect was awful.

  But it was the glow of golden eyes trained on Ignis then drifting to Noct at his side that had Ignis on edge.

  He could feel Ravus bristling behind them, appalled at the audacity of the vampire occupying Etro’s throne.  Ignis held up his hand to halt whatever Ravus had been contemplating doing.

  “Shit,” Crowe and Libertus whispered.

  Crepera stepped forward to stand beside Ignis and Noctis.

  Golden eyes narrowed, lips pursed in annoyance at her appearance.

  “Can you use the sphere thingy again?” Prompto asked Crowe softly, his voice betraying his panic.

  “No,” she whispered back tersely, “he’s…doing something to block it.”

  “Ardyn, this behaviour of yours must cease,” Crepera said clearly.  “Your hatred of our line is justified, yes, but it does not mean you should punish all of us.  You have already done enough.”

  “Have I now?”  The Accursed tilted his head in question.  “I think not.  Somnus stole my love from me.  Bahamut denied me my place.  Why should I not pursue all the Caelum’s?  Why should any of you have the joy that was denied me?”

  “Your vendetta is against Somnus and Bahamut.”  Tonitrus rumbled, his tone annoyed.  “Noctis has done nothing to you.  I did nothing to you, yet you took my Childe.  Crepera did nothing to you and you stole her mate from her.  You have caused untold misery on all our line _except_ the two who wronged you.”

  “And what of Lunafreya?” Ravus spat, his anger bleeding into his tone.  “She is of Aera’s line.  Why punish her?”

  The Adagium narrowed golden eyes at Ravus.  “She betrayed me, she told my _brother_ that Bahamut planned to take me as his successor.  She let him use me to cleanse the Scourge, she let him taint me so that Bahamut refused me.”

  “Have you forgotten how she repented?  Have you forgotten she died for you?”  Crepera stepped forward on silent feet.  “Have you forgotten your love for her, and hers for you?  Would she have loved what you have become?”

  Ardyn shook his head in consternation.  “Why do you speak to me of _her_ love?  She betrayed me!  I loved her, she did not…”

  “Ardyn!  She gave her life to save yours!  And you rewarded that sacrifice by becoming what Somnus and Bahamut forced you to.”  Tonitrus moved to place himself beside Crepera.  “You were so selfless, that is what she loved about you, and now you have turned selfish and self-serving.”

  The Accursed threw back his head and laughed, “you think to sway me with words.”

  Ignis shivered, clasping hold of Noct, “he’s run mad.”

  Golden eyes swung in Ignis’ direction.

  “You know nothing of madness, you know nothing of the pain I endured.”  Ardyn rose from Etro’s throne.  “You know nothing of betrayal.”  

  Crepera spoke again, swaying the Accursed’s attention from Ignis and Noctis to herself.

  “You were betrayed, yes, Ardyn, none here dispute that.”  She shook her head sadly.  “Our dispute is with how you chose to revenge yourself.  I do not excuse my Sire.  I do not excuse your brother.  What they did was wrong.”  Blue eyes pleaded with golden ones.  “This path will not bring you peace, Ardyn.”

  “There can be no peace for me, why should there be any for you, any of you?”

  There was a note of rising anger and hysteria in the Adagium’s voice.  Ignis noted Crowe shifting closer to where he, Noct and Crepera stood.  Tontirus was likewise moving closer to where Ardyn’s ire was directed, sensing that things were about to take a bad turn.

  Ignis flicked his eyes to Ravus, trying to get his attention, tell him to get everyone out, yet Lunafreya’s brother was livid with rage, his mismatched eyes sparking dangerously.  Ignis winced internally.  He had to stop Ravus.  Casting about, Libertus met his eyes and Ignis tilted his head in Ravus’ direction.  Libertus grimaced when he looked at Ravus and placed a hand on his arm, seeking the vampire’s attention.  Ravus frowned at Libertus, trying to shake him off, but Libertus stealthily withdrew his dagger, and while still holding onto Ravus vanished from sight.

  Prompto and Gladio both blinked as the two disappeared, but seemed to take the hint, shifting closer to the doors.

  Ardyn, still engaging in a stare down with Crepera, suddenly glanced about the room and then snarled, lifting his hand.

  Apparently he had been sufficiently distracted.

  Crowe stepped between the Accursed and the tight knit group in the centre of the room, throwing up a sphere around them as Ardyn flicked his hand, black smoke swirling and bouncing off the surface of their protection.  It ricocheted off the sphere and sought out targets.

  Prompto and Gladio dropped like stones.

  When the vampires within the sphere turned back to Ardyn, he was gone without a trace.

 

  Prompto and Gladio roused after several hours, aching, disoriented, but thankfully, none the worse for wear.  And frankly, feeling lucky it hadn’t been anything worse.

  Ravus was seething, currently directing all that anger right at Libertus.

  “Why?  Why drag me out of there?”

  “Ravus!” Ignis shouted.  Ravus rounded on him, eyes flashing.  “I told him to.  You were about to do something foolish.”

  “Foolish!   _Foolish?_ ” Ravus spat.  He sneered at Noctis, “you know what her pain was like, she was targeted as much as you.  Do you think I was being foolish?  Do you think my anger unjustified?”

  “No, it’s not,” Noct said quietly.  “But he’s…he’s far more dangerous than any of us can handle alone.  We need to be smart, Ravus, you know that.”

  “We need to be in accord for this, we need you, Ravus.  I do not wish to be at odds with you,” Ignis added gently.  He thoroughly understood Ravus’ ire.  He was merely better at containing his own.

  Ravus grunted in frustration and stalked from the room, slamming the door behind him.  Crowe and Gladio moved to follow, however Ignis held up his hand to halt them.

  “Let him be,” he sighed.  “He will calm down once he has a chance to think things over.”

  “Guys, what are we gonna do?” Prompto asked, his voice hushed.

  “Fucking Somnus, why won’t he answer?  He’s the only one who could possibly give us answers, yet he hides,” Libertus grumbled.  

  Cor shook his head, “I don’t think we should rely on him, he’s made it abundantly clear that he wishes no part of any of it.”  He glanced at the other vampires.  “We need to find our own solution.  If he won’t see reason, we must subdue him.”

  “Or Kill him,” Clarus murmured.  

  “He’s thousands of years old, he’s one of the first to be turned.”  Crowe paced back and forth, “but none of us is infallible.  He must have a weakness.”  She frowned.  “He blocked my sphere, but once he was distracted I could erect it.  He let his walls down for that moment.  If that happened once, it could happen again.”

  “Yes,” Cor muttered.  “But how do we get the bastard to do it again?”

  The silence was deafening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we see a hint of Ardyn's madness, like how he is towards the end of Episode Ardyn and most of the game itself. In this story, he's been wandering alone and letting his anger fester so he's acting in a similar manner, and his skills are on par with Ardyn in game, just adjusted to be more vampiric. He's a complex character, one who, while not at fault for his fate, ended up reveling in his role as the bad guy.   
> All the vampires in this have slightly different abilities and strengths, like Libertus' little vanishing trick that he uses to keep Ravus out of Ardyn's sight, or Crowe's expert elemancy. We never saw her use the shields in Kingsglaive, but I have a feeling she would have been a master of those considering her mage status.  
> We have yet to see what effect the bonding had had on Noct and Ignis...  
> Hopefully I am starting to tie the threads of this story together now. And will we get to meet Somnus, or will he stay away in shame?


	18. Chapter 18

  All the vampires residing in the Council halls soon discovered that while Ardyn wasn’t visibly present he could very much make his presence known and cause untold chaos to the Caelum line.

  It began with the sudden appearance of the little statuette of Shiva and Ifrit that had been moved at Ignis and Noctis’ home after Drautus’ demise.  The figurine turned up a few days after the Accursed had flounced out of the Council chamber, placed very carefully between the three tables, facing where Ignis sat during meetings.  It told Ignis immediately that Adagium had definitely been privy to at least the meeting where he had taken control of the Council.  Most likely through Iedolas Aldercapt.

  Then random members of the Caelum line, or those close to them, were rendered unconscious for several days at a time.  Loqi was found by Cor in such a state which sent the Immortal into a panic.  A panic that was completely uncharacteristic until Clarus explained that Cor felt as deeply for Loqi as Loqi felt for Cor.  Somehow, inexplicably, Ardyn had known that little titbit of information.  The fact that Adagium knew sent Cor spiralling into an anger so profound that everyone else, including Clarus, avoided him.  It was only when Loqi woke and gathered Cor into his arms that the Immortal broke down.  Cor was characteristically stoic and stone faced, to see him so despondent was disconcerting.

  “He’s playing with us like a cat with a mouse,” Crepera noted during one of the many discussions they held.

  “Maybe we need every one of our kind to…” Gladio trailed off unsure of what to say.

  “An army of vampires?”  Clarus frowned.  “I am not sure it would do much.”  Gladio wilted, just as frustrated as anyone else.  

  “Indeed,” Ignis mused.  “He was able to disable with a flick of his hand.”  He pushed his glasses up his nose as he thought on it.  “I surmise that had we not been behind Crowe’s shield, we all would have succumbed to the same fate.  We were lucky he was distracted momentarily.”

  “But what if we ambushed him, attacked all at once?” Gladio said, not quite willing to let the idea of an army go.

  Tonitrus shot Crepera a concerned glance, but she shook her head.

  Ignis noted the exchange and decided to confront her when she was alone.

  He had the distinct impression she knew something she wasn’t divulging.

 

  “Crepera,” Ignis called out as the vampire in question hurried down a hallway.  He knew she’d heard him by the minute flinch she gave, yet she continued on, refusing to stop.  “Crepera!” he shouted, adding more force and command to his voice.  Even she could not pretend she hadn’t heard __that__.

  She slowed, her shoulders slumped, shooting him a glance over her shoulder.  Nervous, if Ignis was any judge.

  She had been avoiding him for at least the last two weeks, slipping from rooms as he entered, vanishing around corners before he could accost her and ask his questions.  Tonitrus had deflected his queries as to her whereabouts, not meeting his eyes.

  She was resigned when she turned to face him, face stony, eyes averted.

  “What do you want, Ignis?”

  Ignis scowled at her.  Up until now, she had been enthusiastic about helping, giving her assistance in any way she could.  It was unlike her to be this way.  Especially to him.  Before the mess with Noct and Lunafreya, their interactions had always been pleasant, enjoyable.  And now she couldn’t even __look__  at him.

  “Have I offended you?”

  She let out a long, drawn out sigh, “no, Ignis, you have not offended me.”

  “Then what the bloody hell is going on?”  His frustration bled into his tone making the other wince.  Ignis grimaced, opening his mouth to apologise, but was stopped by Crepera shaking her head.

  “I do not…if I speak, I may alter events,” she murmured softly, sadly.  “Or it may be that I am worrying over a silly nothing.”  She scrubbed a hand over her face.  “Or by speaking of what I know, I may cause disaster, or perhaps I am meant to tell you…”

  “Crepera, you are not making sense.”

  She laughed, high pitched and slightly hysterical.  “What of any of this has made sense?”

  Ignis could not resist rolling his eyes, but he conceded her point.  Crepera let him lead her away to a private corner, the pair seating themselves and Ignis could see the other was gathering her composure.  It made his skin itch with nerves, wondering what exactly she was going to say.

  “Crepera?”

  She gathered herself finally and started to speak, her voice hushed.

  “There are a few things you should know.  The Line of Bahamut, as with all the lines with the exception of your own Sire’s, have typically found mates within their own line.  My own mate was from a distant branch.  Whether this is a consequence of Aera and Ardyn, I cannot say, though I think it likely.  Because of this, certain __gifts__  tend to run within bloodlines.  I shall return to that momentarily.”  She paused to glance up at Ignis, noting he was paying close attention.  “What is important about it is that there have never been a mingling of the bloodlines…until you.  And Noctis.  In your cases, there are not just two, but three.  This has bearing on the gifts I spoke of earlier.

  “All of us, no matter in how small or spectacular a way, are specialists in some sort of way.  Crowe, for example, with her elemancy.  That is not to say that a certain gift is restricted to one line exclusively, however they do seem to…group themselves.

  “My own gift is a rare one.”

  Ignis narrowed his eyes at her.  He had not known she considered herself to have some sort of special gift within a vampire’s already significant abilities.  She blinked at him slowly and he waved his hand in a carry on gesture.

  “Prophecy,” she murmured.  “Foretelling, it has many names.  Through Bahamut’s line there have been a handful of us.  All dreamers, speakers in riddles of the future.  And through what prophecies have been passed down, there has been a recurring theme.

  “The number three,” she ticked off on her long thin fingers.  “A bonding of great importance,” she added, slipping another finger down and glancing at Ignis significantly.  “And a great danger to our line.”

  Ignis squinted at her.  “When the fated pair consummate their bond, the one who seeks shall be found.  And the one who sought shall be bound,” he quoted.

  “Quite so,” she sighed.  “I did not wish to speak of it because I never get a clear vision, understanding of…it may not even refer to you and Noctis.”  She tilted her head as she appraised Ignis, “though, it does seem to fit recent events…if it is not referring to our current situation, and we follow the last line…”

  Ignis pondered that for a moment, understanding her hesitance to speak of it.

  “You mentioned three runs through these prophecies,” Ignis began, extending his hand to indicate that Crepera should elaborate.

  “That number turns up in over half the prophecies that I have managed to uncover.”

  “Uncover?” he asked.

  Crepera grimaced.  “Most of them were destroyed.  Those with my gift have been…thought mad, or feared.  So there was a wholesale destruction of many of our collections.”  She wrung her hands, “I have…I kept my own gift quiet for just that reason.  When I spoke those words, I…I was not in control.  Not completely.  I __had__ to speak.

 “Regardless of that, you asked about the occurrence of three.”  Ignis nodded and she inhaled sharply, “I feel that it…it may refer to the fact that you were Sired by Ifrit and Shiva and you have bonded with a mate from another line.  Three.”  Her eyes were piercing when she met his again, her look intense.  “Within you and Noctis, the blood of three lines runs in your veins.”

  “What does that mean…for us?”  He could not help but sound confused and hesitant.

  Crepera sighed, shaking her head.  “I do not know, and that is part of why I did not wish to tell you any of this.”  She placed a hand on his arm, “I did not wish to place a seed of doubt or worry in your mind.”

  Ignis almost snorted, “right now, worried is my default setting.”  He rolled his eyes at his own idiocy.  “You think Noct and I are the ones in the prophecies, don’t you?”

  A soft breath.  “Yes, I do.”  

  “So, we need to find a way to bind Ardyn, then?”

  Crepera frowned, “this is what I feared…”

  “No, Crepera,” Ignis interrupted.  “You misunderstand me.  We find a way to bind him, however, we also look for ways to destroy him.  He’ll have to decide which it is to be.  If he threatens my mate his life is forfeit.”

 

  Two days after Ignis spoke to Crepera, Caligo Ulldor went missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starting to tie all the little things together now.  
> A little clarification on the fact that vampire's, when they find a mate, tend to find one within their own sire lines. THIS IS NOT INCEST. Do I need to repeat that? All the vampires in this have been bitten and sired. When a vampire is created by a sire, and then that sire bites another, those Childe may refer to each other as siblings, however, they are in reality, not. Ravus and Luna refer to Sylva as their mother, this is another way of speaking of their Sire in a respectful capacity. Some Sires chose from family lines, eg Noct and Regis are from the Caelum family, and Luna and Ravus are Fleuret's, however, they are more like distant cousins. When Crepera talks of her mate being from the line of Bahamut, that is true, but as she also states, he was from a distant branch. Vampires DO NOT view relationships in the same way humans would.


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

  “Please,” Luche wailed, sinking to his knees.  “Don’t let him take me.”

  Ravus frowned, Ignis pursed his lips, while Noct ducked his head.  Luche twisted his neck, frantically glancing at the other three.

  Ignis knelt after a moment, “we will do what we can, Luche, however…I am not sure we will be able to hold the Accursed back.  He has managed to claim back any of those allied with him so far.”

  “We do not even know what happened to Caligo,” Ravus added.

  “He took him, he took him, I know he did!” Luche insisted, trembling.

  Ravus made a noise of scornful derision, but Ignis held up a hand, “why do you say that, Luche?  Did you see something?  Hear something?”

  Luche, when he looked up at Ignis, was so panicked he could barely function, his eyes glazed over, wide, mouth hanging slack.  “He took him,” he repeated over and over.

  Ignis swore softly under his breath then slapped Luche across his cheek making his head snap to the side.  Luche gasped, his hand raising to cup his reddened cheek.

  “I need you to focus, Luche,” Ignis said, voice low, speaking calmly.  Luche nodded slowly.  “Are you with us now?”  Another nod.  “Now then, is there a particular reason that you are so sure the Adagium took Caligo?”

  “He…he knew how to find him,” Luche murmured.

  “But,” Noct said, confused.  “Caligo kept to himself.  He almost locked himself away, especially after Adryn showed up.”  Then he flushed, realising that he was talking to a vampire that had hidden, that _had_  locked himself away.

  Luche shook his head before he met Noct’s eyes, “some things you can’t hide from by locking a door or closing the blinds.”

  Ignis looked over Luche sharply, “how do you know it was him?”  He posed the question again, more insistently, determined that Luche would give him a clear answer.

  “I…I just know,” the trembling vampire hedged.

  Ignis gripped his jaw forcing Luche to look at him, holding back the desire to compel the information out of him.  “How, Luche Lazarus?”

  “Please don’t hurt me,” Luche whispered, eyes wide.

  Ignis baulked at the thought of hurting one who was so utterly defeated.  It reminded him of Verstael Besithia.

  “Is he in your head?”  

  Ignis glanced up at Ravus’ tone.  The vampire was agitated, silver brows knitting together over his mismatched eyes.  He let go of Luche, watching as he slumped.

  “I…I don’t know.”  He bowed his head, “I don’t think so, but…after Aldercapt and Besithia…” he trailed off to silence.

  “Is there a way we could, I don’t know, check his mind or something?” Noct asked quietly.

  Ignis tilted his head pushing up his glasses, “well, perhaps I could…”  Luche’s eyes were wide, frightened.  Ignis reached out, grasping the other’s chin and keeping their eyes fixed, “I will not hurt you, I will not do anything you do not agree to, however, I need to reach into your mind.”  Luche tried to squirm away and Ignis soothed him with a soft sound.  “I will not rummage, I will only seek to see if your mind has been…touched by the Accursed.  Your secrets will be your own, Luche, I promise you that.  And I will not compel you.”  Ignis let go and leaned back, giving Luche a moment to assess what he had said.

  “My…my mind will be mine still?”

  Ignis nodded, “of course.  Adagium has had far too much control over others.  That is very wrong, Luche.  We should all be able to think for ourselves and I would never control or compel you to do something you did not want.  I took control of Regis, however, it was momentary and I had his express permission.  Do you want to speak to him first?  To assuage your fears.”

  Noct leaned down, “he’s got his mind back, Luche.  He thinks for himself.  Any pain he felt was due to Ardyn, not Ignis.”

  Luche took a deep bracing breath and nodded, “ok, what do I have to do?”

  Ignis settled himself, cross-legged on the floor directly in front of Luche and indicated that he should do the same, for comfort.  “Just let yourself be open to me, as I promised, I will only be searching for Ardyn’s influence, nothing more.”

  Luche nodded then lifted his head to meet Ignis’ gaze, “alright.”

  Ignis gave an answering nod of his own and began.

  

  Crowe barged into Ignis and Noct’s rooms, hair mussed, eyes wide, skidding to a stop, panting.

  Noct’s head snapped up, “what?  Is Ardyn…”

  Crowe waved the aborted question off, “no, no, not that.”  She twisted her head about, “where is Ignis?”

  Ignis emerged from the bedroom, towelling his hair dry, “I am here, Crowe.  What is it?”

  “Can you come with me.  Tonitrus and I had an idea.”

  “Both of us?” Noct asked, rising to his feet.

  “Yes, yes, just come with me,” Crowe muttered, spinning on her heel, and heading back the way she came.  “Crepera gave us an idea.  About the binding thing,” she shot over her shoulder.

  Both Noct and Ignis refrained from asking her anything as they raced to keep up with her frantic pace.  They traversed several different hallways and came to Tonitrus’ rooms, Crowe sweeping the doors open with little preamble, stepping in to allow Ignis and Noct to enter.

  They found Tonitrus pacing back and forth behind a large oak table.

  In the centre were the two medallions.

  Ignis blinked, “I thought we were going to destroy those.”

  “We _are_ ,” Tonitrus insisted.  He gestured to them, “after Crepera spoke of the binding in her…prophecy, Crowe and I started thinking.”

  "Oh dear, that could be dangerous," Ignis muttered darkly.

  “Exactly,” Crowe interjected, practically bouncing on the spot.  “We know he can defend himself against us, we know he can beat us, but,” she paused dramatically, Ignis roliing his eyes.  “The one thing he won’t have thought of protecting against is himself.  That’s where these awful fucking things come in.”

  Ignis moved towards the table, eyeing the offensive objects with distaste, “how, exactly?”

  Tonitrus smiled, “to create these, the Adagium had to have used considerable energy.”  His smile became wider, unusual on his generally solemn visage.  “And in doing so, he imparted a…a piece of his soul, his being into each one.  They respond to him, call to him, because they _are_  part of him.”  He glanced at Ignis and Noctis, “a little like how the two of you now are…now have a piece of each other that you carry everywhere.”

  “Oh,” Noct whispered. _I like that idea._

_As do I, my love._

  “So, what that means is we can use them against him, he can’t protect against himself.  It would be…like cancelling himself out,” Crowe grinned.

  Noct and Ignis snapped back to attention.  It was a very intriguing prospect.

  Tonitrus’ grin was maniacal in it’s absolute glee, “so, I propose we destroy the medallions and then mould them into something new, something that can hold the Accursed.”

  Ignis stared at the medallions laying so innocently on the table.  He thought for a moment before turning to Tonitrus, “will destroying them affect him?”

  Tonitrus nodded, more animated than Ignis had ever seem the vampire, “yes, yes, I believe they will.  As I said, he imparted a piece of himself into them, so the destruction of them will render him weaker.  Perhaps even weak enough to defeat him.”

  “Defeat him?” Noct asked.  “I thought we were only trying to bind him.”

  “Ahh, yes, we _were_ ,” the elder vampire acknowledged.  “However, Crepera has seen more and also found more.  It…if we bind him, his anger will grow, his desire for revenge unquenched…”

  “Not good, in other words,” Crowe muttered.  “If we create chains to hold him, eventually he would find a way to break them and then we would be at square one again, or maybe even worse.”

  Ignis hummed softly, “yes, I see.  Though he would be bound, his powers would still increase.  He could meditate on many ways to eliminate us all, not just the line of Bahamut.  All of us.”

  “Exactly,” Tonitrus nodded.  “We would all be at risk, and though then we would all be united against him, he would have time to have thought of ways around that.  He is already so strong, I do not think it wise to allow that power to grow.”  He shook his head, “I think he is beyond saving, however, I would still advise talking to him again before we _do_ anything.”

  “But, be prepared, yes?” Ignis mused, gaze flickering back to the medallions.

  “Yes.”  Tonitrus’ tone was laden with regret.

  Creating the chains to bind Ardyn took hours of combined effort.  Crowe and Ignis leading the way with their elemancy, Noct and Tonitrus backing them up, keeping them both steady as they faltered, the sustained use of mind and body eventually taking it’s toll on them.  Ignis fell back into Noct’s arms gratefully when the last link was formed.  Crowe was lowered to the floor by Tonitrus, her eyes fluttering shut as she slid into slumber.

  Ignis eyed the delicate links on the now scarred table top.  They looked too fragile to do their task, but Ignis could feel the power in them.  They no longer sang with malice, their intent changed.  He hoped they would work.

  Tonitrus settled down beside Ignis on the floor as Noct cradled him, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

  “I think…I think it will work long enough.”  He let out a weary sigh.  “At least with his power limited, we may have a chance.”

  The elder vampire nodded his agreement, “you should rest, let your mate take you to your rooms.  The last few days have been taxing.”

  Ignis grimaced, thinking of Luche.  He closed his eyes, the image of Luche sobbing and ranting behind his eyelids.  Ardyn _had_  been in the vampire’s mind, not quite in the way he had with Iedolas, Besithia and Regis, but there nonetheless.  And Ignis had no clear way of clearing that influence.

  Luche had been distraught, begging for Ignis or anyone to put him out of his misery.  

  Ignis had refused, and had refused to let Ravus do it either.

  He felt that Luche could be released somehow, particularly now, with their plan to bind, then kill Ardyn.  

  He told Tonitrus as much, “as a last resort, if the influence does not fade with the Accursed’s death, I told him I would find a way to compel it out of him, but that I was not willing to be the instrument of an innocent vampire’s death.”  He gave a laboured sigh, “I already have Besithia’s demise to contend with.  I have no wish for another.”  Drautus did not count.  Drautus had been oh, so very willing to go along with Ardyn’s plans.  Besithia had been confused and scared, following along with Iedolas through a sense of loyalty.  Luche had felt forced, had been seeking a way out and was horrified that he had been used.

  “He deserves a chance,” Tonitrus murmured.  “We all deserve a chance.”

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis reaching into Luche's mind is very similar to how he treated Regis, however with slightly different intent. With Regis, he was holding him back from touching the medallion. With Luche, Ignis was searching for influence.  
> If they can't defeat Ardyn, Ignis proposes to 'compel' Luche in such a way that the influence is nullified. However, what he doesn't say at that moment is that he feels that if they don't defeat Ardyn, it simply won't matter. If they do defeat Ardyn and the influence remains, Ignis would then meet with Luche again, to ensure consent first. Luche is younger and less powerful than Ignis, so the compulsion would take, quite easily.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone reading this, it's just made it into the top 4 of all my fics as far as hits etc is concerned and is nearing the top three with alarming speed. Somehow it is striking a chord with you all and I am so grateful that this is doing so well. Most of my fics are little labors of love. I've said it before, I write for me, I write what I want to read, and to have others like it to is a balm. This fandom might not be the largest, but I have found it to be the most welcoming and the most loyal.

 

  They all felt it.

  Malignant energy surrounded the Council compound, swirling in the air.

  Their foe was close, so very close.

    

  The edifice that housed the Council had once belonged to a robber baron who, glorying in his own self importance, decided he needed a castle, so set about building one from which he could survey the lands thereabouts that he had claimed for his own.  He’d only managed to enjoy the place for a short time before he attracted the notice of a certain vampire.

  Said vampire was the acquisitive sort, taking the baron for his Childe and the castle for his own in one fell swoop.

  That same vampire liked his creature comforts, remodelling and refurbishing as he went, the result being a hodge-podge of styles, antiques abounding and no clear definition of style.  When the newly formed Council required a place to meet in comfort, the castle had been eyed by another magpie like vampire and acquired in much the same way that the first vampire had taken charge.  His name was lost to history and the castle had been the sole meeting place of the Council ever since.

 As with most castles that had been lived in and added to over a great period of time, the place contained many quirks and anomalies common to such structures.  Towers no longer needed, a massive kitchen that had been built as such things always were, at a great distance from everything else to prevent the inevitable fire from spreading elsewhere to the detriment of the food cooked there, always cold and - once in the hands of the vampires - completely unnecessary.  Currently, the massive hearths that served the kitchen lay empty and cold.  The excessively large banquet hall became the main Council chamber, the many servants quarters served as bedrooms for the lesser council and visitors, while the Higher Council had claimed larger more interesting spaces for themselves.

  The result was a castle with long drafty corridors, poky little rooms of odd size and nature, echoing passages that led…no-where, and difficult, time consuming paths to where ever one might wish to go, a library that housed vampire laws, charters and history lumped unceremoniously with human history.

  It was a quiet place by design.

  The howl of absolute rage and anguish ripped Ignis from the light sleep he was indulging in, Noct startling awake beside him.

  They both dressed quickly, though whatever had occurred was obviously beyond their assistance.  Ignis could not tell from whence the cries came, the echoing nature of the castle and the fact that whoever it was had blocked any and all attempts at being reached preventing him from knowing the who or the where.

  Ignis wrenched their door open to find Gladio, Crowe, Prompto, Libertus and Ravus rushing past, Noct and he joining them on their search.

  It led them to the tower where Clarus, Cor, Loqi and Regis resided.

  They found Regis stumbling from his room, limping and still weak from his ordeal, confused as to what was happening.

  They found Loqi halfway up the tower, cowering on the stone steps, hands clasped over his mouth, eyes wide in shock.

  Ravus tore the door open to Clarus’ chamber, halting suddenly.

  Crowe dropped to her knees, Prompto wrapped his arms around her as she keened, trying to shove him away.  She eventually gave up, sinking against the other, sobbing.  Libertus stood rooted to the spot behind them, unable to speak.

  Regis staggered in, shouting, then screaming, Noct gathering him into his arms and trying to usher his out.  

  Ravus stood with his head down, running his hands through his hair.

  Gladio sank to the floor, shaking his head.

  But Cor, Cor was the one howling his rage, his grief to the world.

  He knelt by the far wall, head tipped back, tears streaming down his face, fists clenched, teeth bared, eyes wild, his fury and anguish palpable.

  High above, pinned like a decapitated butterfly, hung Clarus, silver sword through his chest, holding him to the thick stone wall, his throat torn out to speed his death and prevent him calling for help.

  Ignis winced as Gladio began to crawl forward.  Clarus was his Sire.

  “Ravus, help Gladiolus,” Ignis whispered.  Ravus nodded and knelt before Gladio, gripping him by the shoulders to gain his attention and drag it away from the grisly portrait on the wall.  Ignis slipped out the door and sought Loqi, finding him in much the same state as he’d been left.

  “Loqi,” Ignis murmured gently.  The vampire blinked and gazed up at him.  He extended his hand, waiting for Loqi to take it.  He lifted the other to his feet and guided him up the stairs, “he needs you.”

  “I don’t know what to do?”

  Ignis sighed, “he just needs you, Loqi.  Hold him, let him speak, let him rage and rant should he wish.  Just be there for him.  Clarus is…was a great friend.”

  When they entered, Loqi needed no encouragement, gathering Cor up, enfolding him, murmuring to him quietly until Cor quieted, turning his face to the other’s shoulder and sobbing.

  It was then that Ignis and Ravus climbed up and gently removed Clarus from his perch.

 

  Clarus’ death affected them all differently.

  Gladio raged for days, tearing down the tower in a fit of fury, creating a cairn for his Sire from the stones.

  Crowe was silent.  Eerily silent.  Fuming internally.

  Ravus seemed numb.

  Aranea was acerbic when she deigned to speak.

  Libertus went about shaking his head.

  Regis sunk into a deep depression, refusing to speak, mourning the friend who he had just recently reconnected with.

  Cor and Loqi were huddled together in a new room, Cor taking solace in Loqi, but his keening cries could heard each night echoing throughout the Council halls.

  Crepera, Tonitrus and Noct were stunned.

  Ignis was consumed with a blinding rage.  He stalked the halls, ripped through every tome in the library, reached out with his mind to ensure Luna and Nyx were alright, transformed and circled the compound for hours.

  It was all fruitless activity, yet, he didn’t know what else to do.

  Crepera approached him early one evening and Ignis looked askance at her.

  “Noctis is fine,” she answered his unspoken question.  “He misses you though.”

  Ignis frowned, “I…I do not mean to…”

  “You’re not neglecting him, but he is grieving like we all are, he needs his mate.”

  The words were gentle, but they still felt like a rebuke.  He turned his gaze to the surrounding countryside, “is he going to pick us off one by one?”

  She shook her head, “I do not think so.  I think Clarus was…I think he was amusing himself by doing that.”

  Ignis was incredulous.  “He killed Clarus to amuse himself?”

  Crepera nodded grimly, “he’s been leaving little warnings before this, I think he got bored.”  She glanced at him, “binding is not enough, Ignis.  I have…I have seen.  The solution needs to be permanent.”

  He looked away for a moment, “then it shall be.”

 

  “Are we safe here, Ignis?”

  Ignis tried to smile for his mate, but he simply couldn’t conjure it up, resorting to shaking his head sadly, “I don’t know, my love.”

  They clung to each other tightly, trying to glean some sort of comfort from the touch.  Ignis found himself leaning into Noct, nuzzling into his hair, drinking in his scent.

  “It’s ok, Ignis,” Noct whispered hoarsely.  “We’re together and we’re stronger that way.”  He knew Noct could scent his own distress and worry, and Ignis could feel how tense Noct was, however when he spoke of their strength together, Ignis also knew his mate was right.  

 

  An east wind whipped up around the compound, and Ardyn came with it.

  Ignis Scientia was ready.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the delay in posting this chapter, I have not been well and am still not. Hopefully, I will be able to post the last few chapters in a timely manner and not keep everyone waiting.

 

  The day before the east wind started to blow, the day before The Accursed descended upon them in all his fury and vengeance, Ignis sat and meditated in the rooms he shared with Noct.  His mate was sitting cross-legged beside him, eyes closed, both of them breathing in tandem.

  Ignis reached out with his mind, finding Noct immediately, a small smile gracing his lips.  It was so easy to find him there, like breathing.  As they communed, he felt another presence prodding at him insistently.

   _ **Childe?**_

 _Yes!_ he responded eagerly to Ifrit’s call.  He heard Noct shuffle beside him and opened his eyes to find Noct all wide eyed, staring at Ignis in shock.  He’d heard Ifrit too.  That made Ignis chuckle in amusement.  His Sire was never one to speak to anyone but his own mate and his Childe and now he was including Noct in that trust.  Ifrit accepted Noct.  Warmth bled into his chest and he sent that feeling to both his mate and his Sire.

  His Sire’s response was to send his own warmth back, a flicker of flames tingling at his consciousness, wrapping them both in it.

  Then he felt a tingle of ice and he knew Shiva was with them also.

  It was almost as gratifying as having them there in person.

   _ **We will be with you soon, to meet your mate properly.**_

  Ignis frowned a little, _but what of what we face?  What if…_

Shiva cut him off, _**none of that, Childe.  What you seek to do shall come to pass.  It will not be easy, however, you shall prevail.  Both of you.**_

 _ **We have faith in you, Childe**_ Ifrit added.  

   _ **And we have much knowledge to impart,**_ Shiva said.   _ **When you left us, you were well on your way, and you have grown so strong, especially since finding your mate.  You both have.  And that will serve you well, however, we can give you more.**_

 _More?  Such as?_  Ignis inquired.  

**_You have within you, within you both, a mingling of power unheard of amongst our kind.  When you bonded, the whole of vampire kind felt it.  And now, dear Childe, we shall assist you in tapping into that well, that reserve.  Teach you how to reach for it, bend it to your wishes._ **

  Noct was eager beside him, his hand tangling with Ignis’, __thank you, Honoured Sires.__

Shiva chuckled over the connection, _**you are both worthy of it, Childe.  You bring the gifts of Bahamut’s line and entwine them with ours.**_ She paused, then got down to business.

  The instruction took hours, and dawn was breaking over the horizon as Ignis and Noct blinked sleepily.

   _ **One last thing, Childe,**_  Ifrit spoke up as they were about to lay down to rest.   _ **Ardyn has a weakness hitherto unknown.  It may be useful.  Our kind, over time, develop the ability to endure sunlight.**_

 _Yes?_ Ignis nodded, _I can walk in the light easily.  Noct is waking much earlier and retiring later than he was.  We are weary now from exertion, not the pull of the sun._

 _ **Precisely,**_  Shiva intoned.   _ **Ardyn has lived out his days in the darkness.  While sunlight will not kill him, per se, it harms him and he cannot shadowstep while under its influence.**_

  Ignis smiled.

  

  Every evening it had become habit for Ignis to tour the grounds and survey the surrounding area, with both eyes and ears, but with his mind as well, seeking and sensing as he strolled through the grass.  It not only soothed his troubled mind being amongst such calming beauty, it also gave him some peace and purpose while they waited for Ardyn to show himself again.

  As Ignis circled the compound, he looked to the ramparts etched in moonlight.

  A figure perched amongst the stone like a misshapen gargoyle, wine tinged hair blowing in the wind, his head turned to where Ignis stood.  Then he was gone, leaving a trail like ink in water behind him.

  Ardyn had arrived.

   _It’s time_ Ignis sent out to the vampire’s inside as he phased through the walls and into the Council chamber.  Noct nodded to him and took his hand, waiting and presenting a united front against their foe.

  In true Ardyn fashion, the vampire arrived in the Council chamber in a flurry of fabric, smiling snidely at everyone as he leaned against Etro’s throne.

  “Well, what a warm welcome, one wonders if I should feel honoured by the attention.”  He laid himself across the arms of the throne and reclined, crossed legs swinging indulgently.  “All for little ‘ole me, how lovely.  Shall we have tea and biscuits, or should I just get straight to the bloodletting, hm?”

  “What the fuck?” Libertus hissed.  

  Crepera sighed, “Ardyn, please…”

  The Adagium tutted, wagging a finger at Crepera, “now, now, no begging so early in the proceedings.  Surely that should wait until I have at least maimed someone,” he grinned, glancing about at them all.  He raised a brow at Libertus, “perhaps you would make a good candidate for that, what do you think?”

  Libertus shifted uncomfortably, “yeah, no, I don’t think so.”

  Ardyn pouted, “spoilsport.”  Then he narrowed his eyes, and Ignis hastened to fill the silence.

  “What do you really want, Ardyn?”

  The Accursed fixed his gaze on Ignis, head tilted curiously, “ahh, he speaks.”  He pointed a finger in Ignis’ direction, “we have another killer in our midst.  Do they know what you did to Drautus, to Besithia, hmm?  Oh and what of Drautus’ Childe?  That was an interesting display.”

  Ignis sighed, “I have kept nothing from anyone.”

  “That is not quite true, though, is it?”  Ardyn lifted himself up from Etro’s throne and stalked closer, “what of your origins?”

  “Everyone here knows, Ardyn,” Ignis said softly.  He leaned forward, “I informed everyone at the meeting that you were listening in on.”

 “Why are we listening to this asshole? Gladio grunted.  “Look at ‘im.  Looks like he dipped his head in a bucket of wine.”

  Ardyn bristled at that, puffing up like an angry bird with ruffled feathers.  “At least I don’t look like I belong at an S’n’M party.”

  Ignis held back his snort when Gladio asked Prompto in a furious whisper “what’s wrong with my clothes?”  As far as Ignis was concerned, neither vampire had any right to speak of the other’s attire.

  “Come now, this is getting boring,” Ardyn said, pacing back and forth.  He gave a sly smile and zeroed in on Noct, “hand him over and I will leave in peace.”

  “We will do no such thing, Ardyn,” Tonitrus growled.  “You would never be satisfied with that, you have never left our line alone, so why should we believe you would do so now.  And what is to stop you increasing your madness to include the rest of the lines?”

  Ardyn placed a hand over his chest, “you wound me, Tonitrus.  I would never harm any of them.  It is only Somnus’ tainted line that I hold in contempt.”

  “And how long will that last?”  Crepera stepped closer.  “How long before you wipe us all out and become bored with that?  What happens when one from another line steps across an imaginary line and offends you?”  Her eyes widened, “I see you. Ardyn.  You have a thirst for it now.  You will not stop.  You cannot stop.  And you don’t want to.”

  “On my honour…”

  “You have no honour,” Gladio interrupts.  “You killed my sire…and he wasn’t in the Caelum line.”

  “Did I?  Hmm, and who would this vampire be, then?”

  “You know!” Gladio spat, temper getting the better of him.

  Ignis murmured Gladio’s name softly, a gentle reminder of their purpose.  If they succeed, more than one vampire will be avenged.  Gladio grunted, but stepped back.

  Noct moved forward before Ignis could stop him, “what guarantee do we have that you will do as you say if I go with you?”

  Ignis whined, heart in his throat, _no.  Noct, please, no._

 _Ignis, it’s ok.  I’m not going anywhere _.__ Noct glanced back at him, frowning in warning.

  Ardyn cleared his throat, “I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but you asked for my guarantee…”

  “It would be lies,” Cor spat, inching closer, his face a mask of fury and grief.  He pointed at Ardyn, “you are the father of lies.”

  Ardyn clasped his chest dramatically, “who me?”  Then he rolled his eyes, and turning back to Noct, “I would make it quick and then I would be done.  Is that enough for you?”

  “You won’t touch him,” Ignis growled, gripping hold of Noct and pulling him back.  He was done with this farce, at least as far as listening to the Accursed’s infernal waffle was concerned.

“You would sacrifice yourself for him, because I will gladly…”

  Ignis interrupted Ardyn’s invective, “I would reach for the stars, catch them in my hands just to give them to him.  I would burn the world to keep him safe.”  He drew in a deep breath, raising his voice, “I would lay my life at his feet, I worship him with my every breath, every beat of my heart, every word from my lips.  That is what love is, Adagium.  It never fades.  It does not lessen through any trial.  It forgives.  It _forgives_.”  He heard Noct gasp behind him, and turned his head to offer his lover a soft smile.  “Love heals.  He is the part of my soul that was missing for so long.”

  “You dare suggest that I did not love Aera,” Ardyn spat.

  Ignis turned back, meeting Ardyn’s amber gaze filled with hatred and malice, “you may have once, I do not doubt that.  Yet…you allowed your anger to consume you, leaving this shell.  You seek revenge on those who did nothing to you, who had no part in your pain.  I pity you.  I pity the fact you could not find peace,” he said, shaking his head sadly.  “But now, I give you that peace, Ardyn.”  Keeping his eyes on his foe, Ignis reached out to sense where Crowe was, hiding his smile when he found her, sneaking along the wall, chains in hand.  

  He’d tried with Ardyn.

  They all had, in some capacity, but the agitated vampire refused to see sense, refused to let them talk to him, continually spouting out about his betrayal.  Yes, he’d been betrayed, yes, he had a grievance, but his reaction and his lengthy pursuit of the whole line of Bahamut was ridiculous.  Somnus was who he should have gone after, or Bahamut himself, not the innocent.

  Ardyn sneered at Ignis’ words, “you?  Give _me_  peace?  I think not.”

  “We all deserve peace,” Ignis returned, keeping his fear and anger out of his voice.  He shifted, placing himself in front of Noct, one hand sneaking back to hold his mate back when he heard him growl.

  “Oh ho,”Ardyn sneered.  “Are you going to bring out a staff and yell ‘ _you shall not pass _?__ ’  Is he your _precious _?”__

  “I got that reference,” Prompto piped up.

  “Glad you did,” Gladio muttered insolently.

  “No is _not_ the time,” Ravus hissed, playing his part to perfection.

  All of them were doing wonderfully at keeping Ardyn distracted, giving off an air of incompetence and lackadaisical attitude.  It was allowing Crowe to circle around the room slowly and move into position without alerting the Adagium.

  Then the door to the Council Chamber opened.


	22. Chapter 22

  Ignis startled when the door opened, completely bewildered by the entrance of what appeared to be an old man.  He was a vampire, Ignis could tell that immediately as any of their kind could when they were in the presence of another, but he had no idea who it could possibly be and why he’d chosen now of all times to wander in.  He took in the other’s appearance, wrinkled, stooped, wrapped in robes that had long, long gone out of fashion, hair greyed, but eyes bright blue.

  Something stopped Ignis from saying anything.

  He wasn’t sure what, but the vampire hobbling forward seemed somehow familiar.

  The Accursed growled low in his throat as he noticed the interloper, “why?  What __now__?”

  Every other vampire in the room was just as confused as Ignis, except perhaps Tonitrus and Crepera, but he didn’t have the time to examine the why of that.

  Crowe was still sidling closer, trying to find the right moment and Ignis held his breath as the elderly vampire stopped several meters from Ardyn, his gnarled hands held out in placation.

  “Brother,” he rasped in greeting to Ardyn.

  “Oh shit,” whispered Libertus.  “Is that…”

  Ignis waved his hand behind him to shush Libertus, keeping his eyes fixed on Ardyn’s reaction closely.  At first there was nothing, golden eyes blank, then he saw the gradual recognition and fury spreading through the vampire’s body.  Ardyn began to seethe and tremble with it, fists clenched at his sides.

  “You!   _YOU!_ ”  His shout reverberated, making several of the others wince at the volume and malice coming from Ardyn.  

  “I am sorry, brother,” Somnus said sadly.

  “Sorry?  You’re sorry?  Really?” the Accursed spat vehemently.  “You really think that simply saying sorry is enough?  After all this time?”

  Crowe inched closer still.

  Ignis glanced at Crepera and Tonitrus, the two stock still, staring at Somnus in shock.  Obviously, neither knew that Somnus had planned this reunion.  

  They were even more shocked when Somnus shed the guise of an aged vampire before their very eyes like a cloak, a shimmer in the air about him until he stood before Ardyn.  He glanced back at Ignis and Noctis, making them both draw in a sharp breath.

  Somnus’ younger face was startlingly like Noctis’.  Ignis could trace the same facial structure, the same black hair, the same blue eyes.  Noctis truly was a product of the Caelum line and it answered the question as to why Ardyn had pursued the latest of the line with such ferocity.

  “Showing your true face?  I wonder that you have the gall to be here at all, you coward,” Ardyn spat.

  “’Tis but a glamour, brother.  Much like your own.”  Somnus tilted his head slightly, regarding his brother.  “I am the one who wronged you and I come to ask your forgiveness.”

  “Come now, you can do better, surely, dear brother.”  He glared at Somnus belligerently, then squinted at him.  “I’d almost forgotten your face, you know.  At the very least this meeting has refreshed my memory in that quarter.”  He leered down at his brother again.  “Reminds me what I detest so deeply.”

  “Then punish me, Brother,” Somnus whispered.

  “As you wish,” Ardyn hissed, striking out suddenly.  Black inky smoke whirled out around Somnus, the vampire gasping, hands reaching for his throat, clawing at the skin.  He was tearing at his throat desperately, eye wide, mouth working uselessly.

  Ignis tried to move, but found himself paralysed only gaining traction when he heard a low moan from somewhere off to his left, turning his head to find Gladio stumbling forward.  He glanced back to Somnus.

  Oh.  Was _this_  how Clarus died?  Clawing his own throat out?  Ignis startled into action phasing to Somnus and wrenching him back to drop him on the floor as Prompto began retching blood onto the stones in front of him, obviously shocked by the scene playing out in the Council Chamber.

  In the meantime Somnus had scrabbled forward, closer to Ardyn again, who was watching in something like bemusement, Ignis struck again by the words Crepera had said about Clarus’ death being for fun.  Ardyn was enjoying the carnage.

  He was malicious and mad.

  As bad a combination as there ever was.

  “Brother,” Somnus rasped through his wrecked throat, hands out, pleading.  “Only me.  No-one else.”

  Ardyn squinted at his brother, “hmmm, let me think about that.”  He grasped Somnus by his jaw and lifted him off the ground letting his legs dangle uselessly.  Ardyn tilted his head, slamming his other fist into Somnus’ chest, blood spurting around his wrist.  “I think not,” he hissed spitefully, ripping Somuns’ heart out and tossing both heart and body onto the floor.  He removed a handkerchief from his jacket and wiped his hand cursorily.  “Next.”

  Prompto retched again, Tonitrus pulling him back and shoving him into a corner out of the way.

  This needed to stop.

  Ignis breathed deep, closing his eyes momentarily and reached deep within himself, just as Shiva and Ifrit had taught him to, seeking that well of power, tapping into it.

  He blocked out the shocked curses around him, concentrating only on Ardyn and what he needed to do.  He had to protect Noct.  He had to stop the madness.  He had to keep the other vampires safe.  He would not allow this to continue.

  He shot a blast of ice at the Accursed, watching as it encased him, then cracked as the vampire within forced his way out.  A blast of fire followed, which Ardyn deflected with his own blast of inky smoke.  Golden eyes widened when Ignis extended his hand to send out a jolt of lightning.

  Ardyn grunted as his body convulsed, then he shook it off.

  “You’ll have to do better than that,” he growled.  “Though I do admit the electricity was a shock.”  His lips twisted into a smirk at his own joke.

  Ignis wasn’t laughing.  He was too busy distracting his foe.

  Ignis strode forward, flames, ice and electricity swirling around his form, tossing his hair about, tugging at his clothing, yet leaving him unharmed as he moved steadily closer to Ardyn.  Noct moved with him, encased in the same way, their eyes meeting for a moment, then both turning in unison to Adagium.

  “Pretty parlour tricks,” he spat at them, but Ignis could pick out the hint of doubt, the hint of fear in his voice.

  Ignis nodded to Crowe and she swiftly clasped the chains around Ardyn’s wrists, jumping back when the vampire hissed.  He tried to part his hands, staring down in almost amused shock when they did not yield.  He attempted again, growling when nothing happened.  Ardyn closed his eyes, concentrating, then shouted in anger when again he was thwarted in his bid to be free.  

  “I will be free!” he shouted, glaring at Ignis with such hatred in his eyes that Ignis stepped back from the sheer force of it.  “I will kill you first, then your little mate and then everyone else.”

  Ignoring Ardyn’s malignant vitriol, Ignis reached out, hearing the first stirrings of the approaching dawn.  Turning his attention upward he could just hear the slightest scrape of stone on stone.  Sending a little whisper to those upstairs he glanced at Ardyn again who was glaring at him in indignation at having been ignored.

  Not wanting to make the vampire suspicious, Ignis cocked his head to one side, “you have killed enough, Ardyn.”  He tapped a finger to his lips, as if in thought, “honestly, you are behaving like a spoiled child.  Or a complete madman.”

  The Accursed’s mouth dropped open at being addressed thus, “a spoiled child?”

  “Indeed.  You have been throwing a millennia long tantrum.”  He raised a brow, “at the wrong vampires I might add.  And now you’ve finally killed your own brother out of spite and you _still_ wish to continue with this vindictive quest of yours.  Utterly ridiculous.”  Pausing for a moment he heard the faint twitter of birds.

 

  On the floor above, Luche and a group of lesser Council members worked feverishly.  Luche peeled away a stone from its mortar and threw it to Aranea Highwind, the vampire in charge of this particular task.  She in turn handed it off to another in a long line.

  He bit his lip, “we are so close.”

  “Yeah, but dawn is almost here, we need to get these outer walls down.”  She wiped her forehead and caught the next stone.

  He nodded, pushing away the thoughts of what would happen if they all failed in their allotted tasks.  Prising out another stone from the wall, he passed it on and set to work on the next.

  

  Ardyn yanked on the chains uselessly, grunting in frustration.

  Behind him Crowe gathered everyone together in a corner, leaving Ignis and Noct facing their foe.  Tonitrus and Crepera huddled together, Loqi held Cor back, Prompto was staggering and yawning, held up by Gladio.  Ravus spoke quietly to Crowe and Libertus.  Crowe nodded, glancing up and Ignis knew it was almost time.

  Brick dust rained down, the only warning they had before the first beam fell.  Oak splinters sprayed out as Crowe erected a sphere around the little group.  Ignis did the same, his shield weaker than Crowe’s due to his lack of experience.

  Ardyn was the only vampire unprotected an unaware when the roof fell in.  Stone and masonry rained down, the vampire trying to dodge the carnage.  Ignis collected a piece of oak beam, hefting it in his hands before swinging wildly, knocking Ardyn to his knees.

  Noct launched then, claws and fangs glinting in the sunlight streaming through the gaping hole in the roof.  He tore at Ardyn in a flash of fury, jumping back when he heard a soft word from Ignis.

  “This was to be my ascension,” Ardyn howled to the now open sky.  Hands bound by the chains, his body ravaged, yet still showing signs of healing.  “I will kill you all!”  He dropped to his knees, “I will be free, I will have my revenge!”

  “You will be free, but not in the way that you think,” Ignis shouted, gathering his strength.

  Between one heartbeat and the next, Ignis closed his eyes, raising his head to the heavens, feeling the power swelling within him, his core thrumming with it.  He could feel another source beside him.  Noct.  And then it joined with his, swirling between them, mingling and growing with every push they both gave.  

  Between one heartbeat and the next Ignis knelt, Noct kneeling too.

  Between one heartbeat and the next Ignis raised his fist in the air and brought it down with all the force he could, slamming it into the stone at his feet.   _I will prevail.  Noct and I will be together.  Ardyn will not take him from me._

The shockwave struck Ardyn making him stumble, eyes wide in shock, the chains melting from his wrists.  The Adagium cried out in pain, his head thrashing from side to side.

  Between one heartbeat and the next Ignis slammed his fist into the floor again.

  The Accursed howled, sinking to his knees, his whole body shaking.

  “No, no, no…”  He stared up at Ignis, “what did you do to me?”

  Ignis shook his head sadly, “your own malice did it Ardyn, we merely used it against you.”

  “It’s time, Ardyn,” Noct said softly.

  Ardyn staggered to his feet, snarling suddenly and before Ignis could react, he’d rushed Noct, flinging him against a wall.  The vampire hissed as he reached a patch of sunlight, his skin reddening, steam rising off him.  

  Ignis took one moment to determine he could hear Noct’s heart still beating, narrowing his eyes at Ardyn.  He stalked closer, gathering every last bit of strength he possessed.  Ardyn spat blood onto the floor and they started to circle each other.  

_**Keep him in the sunlight, he can’t shadowstep.** _

  Ignis didn’t bother to acknowledge the advice, choosing to crowd the Accursed so he had no choice but to stand in the light streaming through the open roof, hissing in pain.

  Weakened through sunlight, through the destruction of the chain made from the medallions, from the attacks Ignis and Noct had already subjected him to, Ardyn staggered about, tyring to focus, yet he was still dangerous.  Ignis was well aware of that and waved a hand at Crowe and Ravus, a signal to herd everyone out, or at least keep them back as far as possible.

  Ardyn had given up speaking in favour of conserving his strength, lashing out at Ignis at intervals, while Ignis merely dodged, waiting for the right moment.  He was absolutely grateful for the silence, it allowed his to fully concentrate, finding that Ardyn’s incessant rambling had given him a headache.

  Either that or the fact he was using his body and powers in ways he’d never done before.

  He was still inclined to think it was Ardyn’s fault, feeling particularly ill disposed towards him after he’d flung his mate into a wall.

  Ardyn lunged, claws at full extension, raking them down Ignis’ side.

  It stung, yes.  But it was not enough to deter him.

  “Is that all,” he goaded the other.  “This,” he mocked, waving his hand to indicate the deep gouges in his side, already knitting together.  “This is the best you can do?”

  Just as he hoped, the Adagium snarled and lunged again, Ignis side-stepping, hand gripping at wine coloured hair and swinging Ardyn into the nearest wall.

  Ardyn roared in anger, Ignis shouting back loud enough to shatter human eardrums, the pair meeting in the middle, dust obscuring them from view.

  When it cleared, Ignis struggled to his feet, hair falling into his eyes.

  His fist was curled around Ardyn’s throat.

  He raised up to his feet, then levitated, his eyes glowing fluorescent green, his mind whirling with Shiva’s instructions.  Ardyn struggled weakly, trying to avert his gaze from Ignis’.

  Ignis bored into him, seeking the core of Ardyn, squeezing him, suffocating him.  Snuffing him out like a candle.

  Blood burst, covering Ignis, the floor below and the walls around them.  Crowe blinked at him from behind her sphere, mouth dropped open.  Ignis wiped his face of the remains of Ardyn, lowering to the floor.

  Ignis’ feet made squelching noises through the pools of blood on the floor as he made his way to where Noct sprawled, half conscious.  He could sense his mate’s heart beating strongly, feel that he was disoriented, but otherwise unharmed.  Kneeling in the mess, Ignis gathered him up, settling him in his lap, hands immediately soothing up and down Noct’s back, murmuring to him softly, pressing kisses into his hair.  He let himself lean his back against the wall, Noct tucking his head under his chin, resting his head on Ignis’ chest, their breaths slowing gradually.

  “It’s over,” Ignis whispered, unable to raise his voice further.  His throat felt ravaged, his body near collapse, yet he could only feel relief.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone for sticking with this, I hope this chapter makes sense as I was a touch out of it while finishing it off. Normally I would answer each comment, however as I am still not well and suffering the affects of medication, I think I will leave that for now. There is one last chapter planned as a wrap up, but that is going to wait a little because of my health. It will be smutty and fluffy to make up for all the angst and anticipation.   
> xx


	23. Chapter 23

  The first thing Ignis did when they got home was fix the upstairs window.  Well, that was a lie.  It wasn’t the _first_ thing, nor the second, or even the third, but he could hardly be blamed for that series of events.  Noct was just far too tempting and he was _there_  and available and there was absolutely no reason _not_ to ravish his mate, so Ignis had…several times, much to their mutual delight.

  When they left the Council, Ignis had resigned as it’s head, delegating to Ravus and Cor, and warning them most decidedly that he was not to be contacted unless the situation was dire for at least a decade.  Cor had snorted at that.

  “So, just like before then?”

  “Precisely like before, Cor.”  He’d smirked at his friend, “and bring Loqi with you when you come.”

  For the first time since Clarus’ death, Cor laughed.

  Ignis considered it progress.

  The second thing he did, (again, not strictly the second, but certainly the second non-Noctis thing) was to make sure the security had been amped up to make sure no-one ever entered the property again without either he or Noct being aware of it.

  Then he took Noct on a proper tour of the house, teaching him how to enter and exit via his little secret passages, avoid the traps and show him his little hobby rooms.

  Noct’s laughter the first time he found one of Ignis’ snarky comments in the margin of a history book was a delight unlooked for, yet thoroughly appreciated.

  They then had a lot of fun with Ignis’ photography equipment.

  However, most of their nights consisted of the pair snuggled up together in one form or another.  

  

  Shiva and Ifrit turned up on their doorstep a decade or so after the demise of Ardyn.

  Ignis had smothered his laughter as he greeted them warmly.  To a vampire, time was relative.  And a decade could quite possibly be deemed _soon_.  Noct was a touch quiet and reserved around the two Elders, unfailingly polite.  That was until Ifrit rolled his eyes and pointedly explained that he was intimately aware that that wasn’t the Noctis his Childe fell in love with, so please drop the act.

  Noct had pouted and frowned for a moment, then narrowing his eyes scoffed.

  “Now I know where Ignis gets it from,” he said with a sly smile and then refused to elaborate further.

  Shiva leaned over, whispering in Ignis’ ear, “I like him.”

  Ignis smile in response, “I do too.”

  Shiva’s laughter was the tinkle of ice cracking.

 

  His Sire’s didn’t stay very long, if a year could be considered a short visit, but it was fruitful in many ways.  Things that his Sire’s hadn’t taught him became the subject of their nights, the pair instructing the younger ones in many, many interesting things.  They also discussed what had happened to Noct’s GrandSire.  

  Apparently, the second generation had held a meeting once Ardyn had been…dispatched by Ignis.

  “Bahamut has been held responsible for the tragedy of Ardyn,” Shiva told them, hands clasped behind her back.

  “He should have kept a closer eye on his Childe,” Ifrit added after a moment.  “And he should never have favoured one over the other.”  Disgust coloured Ifrit’s tone.  “He made many mistakes with those two.  Somnus was cruel and misguided.  Ardyn went mad.  And never once did he step in to take them in hand.”

  “What will happen to him now?” Noct asked.

  Ifrit pursed his lips, “he will never Sire again and all current Childe will be the responsibility of the remaining first brethren.  If the need is genuine or dire, one of us will intervene.”

  “Etro has taken Bahamut into her care,” Shiva murmured.

  “Etro!” Ignis exclaimed.  “So, she does live?”

  Shiva nodded, “oh, yes.”  Her smile turned a little wicked, her fangs glinting.  “Bahamut will rue the day he ever crossed her.  Etro knows things even we do not.”

  “But, enough of that,” Ifrit interjected, clapping his hands together, “shall we go hunt?”

  

  Ignis reclined against the headboard of their bed, Noct leaning against his chest.  He reached down and tangled their fingers together, bringing their joined hands to his mouth, pressing kisses to Noct’s knuckles.  His mate and lover sighed in deep satisfaction, twisting his head to look up at Ignis, his blue eyes hooded yet shining, lips curved in a little private smile, just for Ignis.

  “I adore you,” those plump lips whispered.

  Ignis felt like his heart would burst out of his chest at Noct’s words.  And there was no doubt the words were true.  He and Noct understood each other completely, their bond branded on their souls, creating a pair whose hearts beat in time.

  Ignis unfurled Noct’s hand, tracing the lines with the tip of his finger, then with his lips, feeling the increasing tempo of Noct’s pulse.  Ignis let himself feel a touch smug for just a moment, then laughed when Noct’s eye roll was practically verbal in it’s intensity.

  “What?” he asked innocently.

  Noct snorted, “smug bastard, you know you turn me on just by existing, but you can’t help being just so… _you._ ”

  Ignis chuckled, pressing his lips to Noct’s palm again, letting them linger.  “And how do you know it’s not a reaction to being in your presence?”  Noct growled in mild frustration as he sucked one of his fingers into his mouth.

  He got a swat on his arm for his little tease, and a pout which was so delightfully adorable Ignis thought he might melt into a puddle.  A very happy, Ignis shaped puddle.  He curled his tongue around Noct’s finger, fluttering his lashes as he peered over the rim of his glasses.   Noct’s breath hitched.

  Every sound that Noct made was like a symphony to Ignis, making up the melody of the song he’d been hearing every day since the moment he knew his mate was close, before they actually met, swelling louder and louder, thrumming through his body, soul, his heart with their newly consummated bond.  Ignis’ own sounds wound their way through the melody, twinning with Noct’s, drowning out every other noise to the point that all Ignis could concentrate on at times was Noct, Noct, _Noctis_.  When that occurred, the only way to soothe the cacophony was physical touch.

  Noct twisted in Ignis’ grasp, fitting his svelte form against Ignis’, claiming his mouth as his hands danced up and down Ignis’ flanks.  Ignis arched into the touches, whining plaintively, begging for more.  Instead, Noct pulled away minutely, letting his mouth slide against Ignis’ more gently, parting his lips every so often to dip his tongue into Ignis’ mouth just enough for it to brush with Ignis’.  

  Maddeningly erotic.

  Then Noct sucked his tongue into his mouth and Ignis shuddered, fingers digging into Noct’s sides, trying to pull him in, fuse their bodies together.

  

  Ignis stood out on the lawn in front of their home.

  They would be leaving it again soon.  

  It had become their custom every few decades to wander for a while before returning to keep talk down about their longevity.  They would travel and visit with their friends, sightseeing and just generally enjoying being together.  It was a life that Ignis treasured.

  That night was a century since Ardyn’s death.

  A century of peace with his love.

  Not that the Council hadn’t had issues.  Of course they had.  One couldn’t have that many vampire’s in one place and not expect tension.  Yet, it had been of the mundane variety according to Cor when he came to personally visit with Loqi in tow.  Cor was still as stoic as ever, but now there was a softness to him that Ignis was pleased to see, Loqi’s influence no doubt.  The vampire could now speak of Clarus without his eyes clouding with pain, telling Noctis and he stories from the time when Cor, Clarus and Regis had been young vampire’s together.

  Regis himself was often a guest in their home, re-establishing the bond with his Childe and Ignis could see how beneficial it was for his mate.

  Noct had bloomed.

  Ignis considered him an equal in power.  Especially as they shared blood so frequently.

  Ignis blushed under the moonlight, thinking about that.  Feeding off each other invariably led to sex.  Which invariably led to more feeding.  A rather lovely little cycle, Ignis thought.

  Noct wound his arms around Ignis’ waist from behind, resting his head on Ignis’ shoulder.

  “All locked up?” Ignis asked quietly.

  “Yeah, wards in place,” he answered quietly.  He placed a soft kiss under Ignis’ ear making him shiver in anticipation.  “Are you ready?”

  “Hmm,” Ignis hummed.  “I am.  And everything is ready at our destination.”

  Noct tightened his embrace, “can we stop in and see Luna and Nyx on our way?”

  “Of course, love.  Nyx told me he’s finally mastered phasing without throwing up,” he chuckled.

  Noct snorted indelicately, “yeah, gotta see that to believe it.”

  Ignis laughed, “and you will be able to tease Ravus.  He and Aranea are staying with his sister.  Their honeymoon phase is finally over.”

  Noct snorted again, his amusement evident in his scent.  “They weren’t as bad as we were, though.”

  Ignis turned around in Noct’s arms, “no-one has ever been as obnoxious as we were…and still are, my love.”  He tilted his head to press their lips together in a soft kiss.  Stepping out of Noct’s hold with reluctance, he transformed, flicking his tail.  Noct shook his head, transforming too.  Ignis took a moment to admire the beautiful black sheen of his mate’s pelt, the shifting of his muscular panther form under the light of the moon.

   _Ready?_  Noct asked.

  Ignis bounded off, _always when I am with you love._

  Noct’s gleeful laughter echoed in his mind as they raced off together.


End file.
